Rockabye Baby
by sofia313
Summary: Three months ago a young woman called Flynn Barden made a huge mistake. Now she has no choice but to deal with the consequences.
1. Prologue

**This idea has been haunting me for a while now, a little different version of season 1.**

* * *

 _She works the nights by the water_  
 _She's gone astray so far away_  
 _From my father's daughter_  
 _She just wants a life for her baby_  
 _All on her own, no one will come_  
 _She's got to save him_

 _She tells him, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love._  
 _I'm gonna give you all of my love._  
 _Nobody matters like you."_

 _She tells him, "Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life._  
 _You're gonna grow and have a good life._  
 _I'm gonna do what I've got to do."_

 _Clean Bandit feat Anne-Marie & Sean Paul – Rockabye_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Louisiana, present day

Flynn Barden stood in front of the mirror in the small bathroom and stared at the fourth pregnancy test in her hand. Positive. Just like all the others. No, no, no… This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be pregnant. This had to be a nightmare. Slowly she looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror.

"How stupid are you?" she murmured.

Three months ago she made a huge mistake. She had been in Virginia, passing through a small town called Mystic Falls. Then she had heard the news. Her mother had died. And how had she handled that? By getting drunk in a local bar and waking up next morning naked in a strange man's bed. She had never felt so disgusted with herself and she had tried to sneak out before the man sleeping beside her would wake up. Unfortunately she hadn't succeeded.

The man had been careless to say the least; he hadn't even remembered her name. The worst part had been when he had asked how much he owed her. He had thought that she was a prostitute. That had been one of the most humiliating moments of her life and she had really needed to struggle to stop herself from bursting into tears. Somehow she had managed to keep herself together until she had made it back to her car. She had refused to take any cab money from the man; she had walked back to the bar. A walk of shame to say the least.

And now she was pregnant… Her hands started to shake before she threw up and sat down on the floor. She was 21-years-old, she had no home, no family, no steady job, no health insurance, nothing. Right now she was staying in a sleazy motel. How could she possibly have a baby? She had nothing to offer for a child, she could barely support herself. What was she going to do?

She could go back to Mystic Falls and… And what? Go to that man and tell him that she was pregnant with his child? Ask him some money? No. Definitely not. She never wanted to see that man again and hear his stupid accent. She was on her own, no one would help her. Slowly she touched her stomach. No, she wasn't on her own. There was someone else who needed her. She was going to be a mother. The thought was more than she could handle, every fiber of her being was saying that she couldn't do this. She could. She had to. For her child.

"It's alright," she murmured and stroked her stomach. "I'm going to take care of you, okay? I'll find a way."

It wasn't like she would be the first woman who would raise her child by herself. She could do this. She would build some kind of life for the two of them. Really, how difficult could it be?


	2. Heartbeat

**Chapter 1**

 **Heartbeat**

New Orleans, 2 weeks later

Klaus crossed his arms and looked at the young witch called Sophie Deveraux. He hadn't yet decided if her arrogance amused him or not. She actually thought that she could order him to help her. Silly girl.

"Alright, little witch, what do you want to show me?" he snorted.

"Bring her here!" she said without turning her eyes away from Klaus.

Four women entered the mausoleum, Klaus' eyes widened as he recognized one of them. The dark-haired little human he had slept with back in Mystic Falls. She looked scared, her hands were shaking and she looked around nervously. Her hair was up in an untidy bun, she had glasses and she was wearing a shabby green dress and a sweater. Klaus burst into laughter.

"You can't be serious. Do you honestly think that I would care about a human I shagged once?" He paused and glanced at the girl. "No offence, Lisa."

"It's Flynn," she murmured.

"I'm afraid things are a little more complicated," Sophie stated calmly. "The girl is pregnant. She's carrying your child."

Klaus' eyes narrowed before he laughed again.

"Of course she is. You could have at least tried to come up with more believable lie…"

"Niklaus," Elijah cut in calmly. "It's true."

"It can't be, vampires can't procreate…"

"Werewolves can," Sophie cut in. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid. First of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

Silence followed her words; Klaus pressed his lips together before turning to face the girl.

"You've been with someone else," he stated coolly. "Just admit it, love, and we can forget this whole nonsense."

The girl wrapped her arms around her; she didn't say anything or look at Klaus. He didn't have any patience left; he took a threatening step towards her.

"Admit it!"

She flinched and kept her eyes on the floor.

"The baby is yours," Sophie stated. "You're the only man she's ever been with."

Klaus' eyes widened.

"What?"

A flush was rising in the girl's cheeks, clearly she was embarrassed. Elijah was staring at her as well, he seemed surprised. Klaus frowned; he had to admit that he didn't remember very much about their night together. He had been drunk, but surely he would have noticed if she would have been a virgin. Besides, what kind of virgin slept with a stranger she had just met?

"Tell him," Sophie said.

"No," the girl murmured tensely. "I'm not going to talk about my personal life with strangers. Especially with crazy people who kidnapped me."

"It's still true," Sophie stated. "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe. Or we can kill them."

"What?" the girl gasped, her hands went on her stomach.

Sophie ignored her and looked at Klaus.

"If you don't help us, she and the baby are dead."

"Enough," Elijah stated firmly. "If you want Marcel dead, then he's dead. I'll do it myself."

"No, we can't," Sophie replied. "No yet. We have a plan we need to follow and there are rules."

"How dare you command me," Klaus snarled. "This is nothing more than a pathetic deception; I won't hear any more lies!"

"Niklaus," Elijah said firmly as Klaus marched towards the entrance. Something about Elijah's tone of voice made Klaus stop and look at his brother.

" _Listen_ ," Elijah demanded.

Reluctantly Klaus turned to look at the girl. A frightened human girl who had no clue what was going on. Her hands were still on her stomach, the gesture was protective. Then Klaus heard it. A heartbeat. The baby's heartbeat. For a moment Klaus simply stared at her stomach, unable to react. Finally his eyes met the girl's. She looked at him pleadingly.

 _"Help us…"_

This couldn't be true, this child couldn't be his. And what if it would be? He wasn't going to take orders from some witches, he wasn't weak. He was Klaus Mikaelson!

"Kill her," he stated coldly. "And the baby. What do I care?"

"No!" the girl cried out as he stormed out. "This is your baby! Help us! Please!"

Perhaps he felt some small sting, but he ignored it and used his vampire speed to get away from her and the witches. Unfortunately Elijah came after him.

"Niklaus!"

"It's a trick," Klaus snorted.

"No, brother, it's a gift. It's your chance, our chance."

Klaus stopped and turned to look at him.

"To what?"

"To start over. Take back everything we lost." He paused and walked over to Klaus. "Niklaus, I know what you want the most, what you have always wanted. A family."

"I won't be manipulated," Klaus replied and tried to walk away, but Elijah blocked his way.

"Yes, they're manipulating us, so what? With them this girl and her child, _your_ child, live."

Klaus smiled.

"I'm going to kill every last one of them."

"This is your child…"

"Why would I care?" Klaus snapped. "Can this child give me more power?"

"Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty, that's power." Elijah paused and stepped in front of Klaus. "You have been given an unbelievable gift, please, brother, don't throw it away. I swear I will be by your side. Save this girl and your child."


	3. Just a human

**Chapter 2**

 **Just a human**

 _The Lafayette Cemetery, 2 hours earlier_

 _Elijah stared at Sophie Deveraux disbelievingly._

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"My sister had a vision," she replied. "About this girl. We found her."_

 _Elijah needed few seconds to process her words. According to Sophie, a human girl was carrying Niklaus' child._

 _"That's impossible," Elijah stated._

 _Sophie shook her head._

 _"No, it's not. Think about it, they called him the hybrid. He's the first of his kind."_

 _Elijah wasn't sure what to think. Could this really be true?_

 _"Where is this girl?" he asked._

 _"Bring her here!" Sophie shouted._

 _Elijah's eyes widened as he saw the human. She was young, probably in her early twenties, and clearly she was terrified. She had wrapped her arms around her petite frame and her eyes were nervously glancing at the three witches who escorted her to Sophie and Elijah. She swallowed when she noticed Elijah._

 _"This…is her?" he murmured._

 _"Yeah," Sophie replied. "Knowing Klaus' reputation, I dint really think that she would be his type, but obviously she was."_

 _The girl looked at Elijah nervously and blinked her big brown eyes. She really didn't seem like Niklaus' type, but she definitely was pregnant, Elijah could hear the baby's heartbeat._

 _"Give us a moment alone," Elijah stated._

 _The girl gasped and looked at Sophie._

 _"No, don't…"_

 _"He's not going to hurt you," Sophie huffed._

 _"No, I won't," Elijah confirmed and looked around in order to find them a place to talk._

 _"You can go to the mausoleum," Sophie said and pointed at the open door._

 _Elijah nodded and gestured the girl to come with him._

 _"Please."_

 _Reluctantly she followed him, her every step was cautious._

 _"Alright…" he started as they entered the mausoleum. It was lit with candles. "My name is Elijah."_

 _She looked at him cautiously before replying._

 _"Are you one of them?"_

 _He raised an eyebrow._

 _"One of whom?"_

 _"I don't know who they are," she murmured. "Some kind of cult or something."_

 _"A cult?"_

 _"Or something," she added quickly. "I don't know and I swear I'll never tell anyone about any of this, please just let me go."_

 _Elijah observed her for a brief moment, it was very clear that she knew nothing about anything supernatural. She was just a human who had been dragged in the middle of this all._

 _"Could you be so kind and tell me about the father of your child?" he asked gently._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Please, this is very important."_

 _She hesitated for a moment before replying._

 _"What…what do you want to know?"_

 _"Where did you meet him?"_

 _"In a bar," she murmured. "In this small town in Virginia."_

 _"Alright. How long were you two lovers?"_

 _The girl blushed and bowed her head._

 _"We weren't…lovers. I… I was drunk and…"_

 _"I see. What else can you tell me about him?"_

 _"Not much," she murmured. "His name was Klaus, he had a British accent and he was a jerk."_

 _Despite of the situation, the corners of Elijah's mouth were twitching._

 _"I see."_

 _The girl pressed her lips together and looked at him._

 _"What do you want from me?"_

 _"Well… May I ask your name for starters?"_

 _"Flynn," she murmured._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Flynn. I realize that you must be scared and confused right now, but no harm will come to you, I will make sure of that."_

 _"Will you let me go?" she asked cautiously._

 _"I really wish I could. Unfortunately things are… complicated."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I will explain everything to you, I promise, but there's something I must take care of first. I will come back as soon as I can."_

 _Se looked nothing but confused. Elijah truly felt sorry for her; there was no doubt that her life would never be the same again._

* * *

Flynn was struggling to keep her eyes open as she sat on the cold stone floor. At least the women had given her a blanket, but she was still cold and hungry. She had no idea how long she had been here. In a mausoleum. She was afraid that she was going to die here.

 _"Kill her. And the baby. What do I care?"_

Tears were burning behind Flynn's eyes as she touched her belly. Her baby…

"It's okay, little one," she murmured. "I'm not going to let them hurt you."

She had to find a way to save her child. No one would help her, she was on her own. Nothing new there. She had been on her own as long as she could remember. Like her mother, Flynn had been a wanderer her whole life, she had no roots or any specific place to call home. Her mother, Savannah, had run away from home after becoming pregnant at the age of 17. Flynn couldn't even remember how many places they had lived when she had been a child, they had moved all the time.

They had lived in trailers, motels, sometimes even apartments and there had always been a new "uncle" for her in every place they had moved. There had been Uncle Harry who had taught her how to ride a bike, Uncle Dax who had spent most of his time in a sofa, Uncle Ed who had been a truck driver, Uncle Deacon who had beaten her mother up more than once, Uncle Ken who had wanted to "save" her mother, Uncle Lloyd who had worshiped her mother and got cheated and dumped by her, Uncle Mick who have had a motorcycle and plenty of tattoos and so on.

Flynn had got used to new schools, but she had never been the loudest and the most social person, so befriending other children had always been a challenge to her. Whenever she had managed to make friends, they had moved again, so eventually she had just given up. Sometimes she felt bitterness toward her mother, but those feelings always made her feel guilty, especially now when her mother was dead.

Surely she had tried her best and she had definitely taught Flynn how to take care of herself. And now Flynn was going to be a mother herself… All she wanted was to be a good mother. Protect her child from all bad things.


	4. The noble brother

**Chapter 3**

 **The noble brother**

"Alright," Klaus snorted and crossed his arms. "Give the girl to me. Now."

Elijah was standing next to him, the sun had just risen. He had kept harassing Klaus the whole night before they had finally reached some kind of understanding. Perhaps this child could be useful to Klaus after all. Every king needed an heir. Obviously Klaus was planning to make the witches pay for daring to blackmail him, but all in good time. According to Elijah, the girl's life was linked to Sophie Deveraux's, so right now he needed to play along. Sophie glanced at the two witches standing behind her.

"Bring her."

Klaus waited impatiently until the girl finally walked out of the mausoleum. She looked pale and exhausted.

"She was here the whole night?" Elijah asked sharply.

"This is a safe place," Sophie replied. "She's fine."

She didn't really look fine, but Klaus had no intention to coddle her in front of the witches.

"You're coming with me," he stated.

The girl didn't say anything, she just looked at him. Accusatively.

"It's alright, Flynn," Elijah said calmingly. "Please, come."

She still didn't say anything; she simply walked over to Elijah. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. For some reason the gesture really annoyed Klaus. He had planned to do the same thing after they would have left the cemetery. He wasn't blind; obviously he could see that she was cold.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," Elijah replied and smiled at her calmingly.

"Let's go," Klaus snorted, trying to hide his annoyance.

The girl followed him and Elijah as they walked out of the cemetery. Elijah went to get the car, promising the girl that he would be right back. Klaus crossed his arms and turned to look at her after Elijah had left. She was sprinting away. He rolled his eyes; apparently she wanted to do this the hard way. She screamed when he appeared in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked harshly and grabbed her arms.

"Let me go!" she shouted and struggled as hard as she could. "Let me go!"

"Stop that!" he snapped. "You're only hurting yourself…"

He growled as she kicked him between the legs.

"Big mistake, sweetheart," he snarled and tightened his grip. She whimpered, he was hurting her. At the moment he was too furious to care. He had killed people for much less.

"Now you will listen to me very carefully," he growled and pulled her closer, forcing her to face him. "From now on, you belong to me and you will do exactly as I say. Is that clear?"

She was shaking and a tear rolled down her cheek. He could hear her stomach growling and her rapid heartbeat, see the dark circles under her eyes and sense her fear and exhaustion. She could barely keep herself together.

"Don't…" she murmured weakly. "Please don't hurt my baby."

He loosened his grip, but didn't let go of her. The whole situation was completely new to him, but he needed to control his temper with her. She was human, her body was fragile. And despite of all his flaws, he wasn't completely heartless. She was carrying his child, seeing her agony gave him no pleasure.

"Listen, I…"

"Niklaus!" Elijah's voice snapped before Klaus managed to continue. "What do you think you're doing, let go of her."

Klaus was just about to tell Elijah to stay out of this, but something about the girl's face made him to change his mind. Perhaps she had been through enough for one night. She backed away as soon as he let her go. Of course Elijah was immediately by her side.

"Flynn? Are you alright?"

She shook her head and almost lost her balance. Apparently she was so tired that she could barely stand. Elijah wrapped his arm gently around her waist in order to support her. She didn't protest or try to push him away. Of course she didn't.

"Let's get you to the car."

Klaus didn't say anything, but his anger was rising. Normally he had no problem letting Elijah be "the noble brother" but now… For some reason he was very annoyed. Elijah helped the girl lie down on the backseat. She fell asleep almost immediately.

"She needs some food and clothes," Elijah said as soon as Klaus started the car.

"Hmm," Klaus murmured.

Elijah's eyebrows furrowed, obviously he wanted to lecture Klaus, but he didn't.

"And she needs a safe place to stay. I suggest the old mansion. It needs some cleaning, but other than that it should be perfectly habitable."

"Fine," Klaus replied.

They were both quiet for a moment before Elijah continued.

"We also need to explain to her what is going on. As you have probably noticed, she doesn't know anything about the supernatural world."

"Yes, I've noticed."

Klaus was glad when they finally arrived at the mansion, but he wasn't so glad when Elijah lifted the sleeping girl up into his arms and carried her inside. A part of Klaus knew that Elijah was only trying to help, but he still felt a nasty sting. He felt that Elijah was trying to take something from him. There was no doubt that the girl… Flynn would feel comfortable with Elijah.

Unlike Klaus, Elijah was very good with people. Especially with women. Somehow he always managed to gain their trust without much effort. Usually things like that made no difference to Klaus, but now… This girl was carrying his child. Granted, she was a human and he didn't know anything about her, but he felt that it was his right to learn what he needed to know about her before anyone else. Unfortunately that meant that he needed to get rid of Elijah. One way or another.


	5. The lioness

**Chapter 4**

 **The lioness**

Flynn felt awful as she slowly opened her eyes. Her every muscle hurt and she was starving. That wasn't her biggest concern though. Where was she? Despite of all the pain, she forced herself to get into a sitting position. It seemed that she was in a nice looking bedroom. What was this place? The last thing she remembered was leaving the cemetery with Klaus and Elijah.

Instinctively she touched her arms and flinched. She didn't think that anything was broken, but Klaus had caused her nasty bruises. Apparently he wasn't just an asshole, he was a violent asshole. She had seen what violent men did and there was no way she was going to let him touch her child. If she had understood correctly, the people who had kidnapped her wanted Klaus to do something for them.

How had they known that Klaus was the father of her child? Why had he come back and what did he want from Flynn? What about Elijah then? Was he a friend of Klaus'? Why…? She immediately forgot everything else as she reached for her glasses and noticed the tray on the nightstand. Fruits and sandwiches. Her mouth watered, she really needed to eat. Quickly she grabbed one of the sandwiches and gobbled it. So hungry… She froze when she suddenly heard a knock. She got up as quickly as she could as the door opened slightly.

"Flynn?" Elijah's voice said. "May I come in?"

She couldn't understand why he was asking that, but somehow she managed to reply.

"I… Sure."

He pushed the door fully open and entered the room.

"Hello," he greeted her. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," she murmured.

"Yes, I'm sure you are." He paused and waved his hand towards the tray. "I brought you a little something, but I'm afraid I had no idea what you like. We can get you what ever you want…"

"This is fine, thank you," she cut in and hesitated for a brief moment before continuing. "Am I a prisoner?"

"No, no," Elijah replied quickly.

She looked at him cautiously.

"Am I free to leave then?"

He bit his bottom lip.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. There are things you need to know."

"What things?"

"Well… It's a very long story, so perhaps you would like to eat first? I also brought you clothes if you wish to get changed and wash up."

Flynn was just about to say that she didn't want to wash up, but the truth was that she really did. She felt dirty and she probably stunk.

"The bathroom is there," Elijah continued and pointed at the door behind Flynn's back. "I will wait downstairs; you can lock this door if you want."

"Is…is Klaus here?" Flynn asked.

"He had errands to run," Elijah replied and gave her a calming smile. "No need to worry, he's not going to hurt you."

She didn't believe that, not for a second, but she didn't say anything.

"Alright… Come downstairs when you are ready. I believe we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah," she murmured and waited until he had left. He didn't seem threatening like Klaus, but she wasn't stupid, so she locked the door. There was a bag on the armchair near the bed. The clothes he had mentioned. A t-shirt, sweatpants, a dress, a sweater and even some underwear. The thought of Elijah, or even worse, Klaus, buying Flynn underwear made her very uncomfortable.

It was definitely best not to think about it. The clothes she was wearing now weren't her own either; one of her kidnappers had given them to her. She really missed her own clothes. Not that she should complain, at least she had clothes. When she had been taken to the small house in the middle of nowhere, her first thought had been human trafficking. She had heard the women saying that she would be very valuable merchandise.

After keeping her in that house for couple of days and performing some creepy rituals, they had taken her to the cemetery and said that there would be a man there who would want to meet her. She really wasn't sure which one she had feared more, to be violated or used in some ritual. Not that she thought that she would be safe now.

Quickly she ate some more before heading to the bathroom with the bag. Seeing her own reflection in the mirror genuinely shocked her. She looked almost as terrible as she felt. And she had never in her life wanted to take a shower more than she did now. Still she hesitated for a moment before undressing, even though she had also locked the bathroom door.

Feeling the warm water on her skin made her to let out a sigh. She washed herself very carefully, plaited her wet hair and wore the t-shirt, sweatpants and the sweater. After that she felt that she was ready to face whatever it was she needed to face.

* * *

"So… You two are…vampires," Flynn muttered after a very long silence.

"Yes," Elijah replied sympathetically. He had wanted to handle this more delicately, but of course Niklaus hadn't had patience for that, he had simply showed the poor girl his yellow eyes and his fangs after Elijah had explained to her what they were.

"Right… Right…"

"I'm actually a hybrid," Niklaus stated and took a sip out of his glass. "A vampire and a werewolf."

Flynn looked very pale as she glanced at Niklaus.

"A werewolf?"

"That's right, love." He paused and smirked. "A true alpha male."

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he's very charming."

Flynn's mouth floundered open and closed, slowly she touched her stomach.

"My baby…"

"Yes, you'll have a very special child," Niklaus stated. "My heir."

"No!" Flynn snapped and stood up as quickly as she could. "You… You told those people that they could kill my child." She paused and glared at him fiercely. "I don't care what you are, but this baby is mine, I'll never let you hurt it."

She stood her ground and clenched her fists when Niklaus approached her, clearly he was amused.

"Well, aren't you feisty. I knew there had to be a reason why I took you home…"

"That's enough, Niklaus," Elijah said firmly.

Flynn kept her eyes on Niklaus.

"That's funny, because I can't see any reason why I even looked at you," she hissed icily.

His eyes narrowed.

"Watch it, love…"

"Oh, I know," she cut in and took her sweater off. She had big bruises on her arms. "I know men like you, no matter what thing you are. And this…" She lifted her arm. "…will never happen to my child."

Niklaus' face was completely blank before his lips curved into a cold smirk.

"If you think for a second that I would let you talk to me like that…"

Elijah appeared next to her before Niklaus could finish his sentence.

"Brother, please calm yourself. Flynn, come with me."

Surprisingly Niklaus didn't try to stop Elijah when he led Flynn out of the living room.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"There's no need to be," Elijah replied. "I understand you want to protect your child. And… I apologize for my brother."

"I want to leave," she said.

"I can believe that, but there's something else you must know. The people who kidnapped you are witches. They are now controlling the life of you and the baby."

Her eyes widened.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I really wish I could, but unfortunately it's true. You must stay here so we can protect you both."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"This is just…"

"I know," Elijah said gently and put his hand on her shoulder. "I will protect you and the baby. I give you my word."

* * *

Klaus emptied his glass and threw it against the wall. He was furious. Mostly to himself. No, he was furious to the girl. She had actually dared to imply that he would abuse his child. Just like Mikael had abused him… Klaus growled and kicked the armchair. Yes, he had lost his temper with the girl, but he had hardly even laid a hand on her. She was just weak and pathetic. He could do something much worse.

No. He sighed and closed his eyes. He had hurt her and the truth was that he wasn't proud of that. She was going to give birth to his child and he had to admit that he had liked her protectiveness toward the baby. A little lioness. He needed to fix things with her, make her understand that he would also protect the child. And her. She needed to count on him. That wouldn't happen as long as Elijah was here. Klaus sighed and picked up the dagger. He wouldn't enjoy this, but it had to be done.


	6. Mommy's Little Sunshine

**Thank you for all the feedback. The story won't follow TO storyline, there are some major changes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Mommy's Little Sunshine**

Vampires. Werewolves. Witches. What else, leprechauns? Flynn almost burst into a hysterical giggle. She really was ready to wake up now. Unfortunately this wasn't a dream. Or a nightmare to be more exact. She had actually slept with a vampire/werewolf and was now carrying his child. And like that wouldn't be enough, of course the vampire/werewolf was a douche. What the hell had she been thinking?

Well, she hadn't been thinking, that was the problem. She had never been much of a drinker; she had seen enough of that when she had been a child, but that night she had only wanted to numb herself. Numb the pain. She had never been so drunk before and she had never lost control like that. She remembered him buying her a drink, his fingers playing with her hair and finally his lips touching her ear.

 _"Do you want to get out of here, love?"_

Apparently she had said yes, she didn't have much recollection after that. She did remember some things, his lips kissing her neck, his hands exploring her body, his fingers inside her panties… The thought made her blush; she remembered that the new sensation had made her moan.

 _"Someone is sensitive… I like that…."_

Then there had been the pain. She couldn't remember much about it, only his panting and the weight of his body on top of her, but she could certainly remember how sore she had been the next morning. Sore and sticky. Not exactly her proudest moment. And certainly not the way she had pictured her first time. It wasn't like she would have been saving herself to marriage or anything like that, she wasn't even planning to ever get married, but she had wanted her first time to be with someone who respected her and who she trusted and felt comfortable with.

No, instead she had slept with a random vampire/werewolf guy. Perfect. She would have wanted nothing more than to get as far away from him as she could, but she needed to think about her baby. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't think that she could handle all of this by herself. This was all new to her; there were so many things she didn't know. Thankfully Elijah was here, she believed that he genuinely wanted to help her. It was very hard to believe that he was actually related to Klaus.

She sighed and stood up; she had spent enough time adjusting this whole thing. There were practical matters she wanted to take care of now, so she walked out of her bedroom and went to look for Elijah. The problem was that this place was huge. According to Elijah, this had used to be the governor's mansion. Flynn had never been in a house like this before. She headed to the living room first, but Elijah wasn't there. Klaus was, he glanced at her when she entered the room.

"Sorry," she murmured. "Have you seen Elijah?"

"He's not here," he replied.

"Oh. Do you know when he's coming back?"

"No, but it could take a while. Do you need something?"

"I think I'll just wait for Elijah…"

"Come on, love," he snorted. "What do you need?"

She hesitated for a moment before replying. Why not, she didn't want to argue with him.

"I would like to go and pick up some of my things."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Your things?"

"Yeah, I left everything in my car before I was kidnapped."

"Ah, I see. Where is your car?"

"In the French Quarter. Assuming no one has taken it."

He nodded.

"Alright, I'll take you there."

"You really don't have to…"

"I want to," he cut in and walked over to her. "Shall we go?"

She was a little confused, but she didn't see any reason to refuse his offer. Not when he was actually being polite for once.

"Okay…"

"Good. Let's go then."

* * *

Klaus glanced at the girl sitting next to him in the car; her hands were folded in her lap. She hadn't spoken much after they had left the mansion; she was looking outside through the window. Obviously she would have wanted to be here with Elijah. Klaus almost felt guilty for daggering him, but he didn't regret it. He needed some time alone with the girl. He needed to make her see that he wasn't just a monster.

"So…" he started. "Why did you come to New Orleans?"

"I was looking for a job," she replied.

"Ah. What kind of job?"

She shrugged.

"What ever I would have been able to find. Waitress, housekeeper, dog walker, dishwasher, office worker…"

"You have tried all those jobs?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds…interesting."

She glanced at him and frowned.

"Perhaps you didn't know this, but we humans actually have to work for living."

He smiled.

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

They were both quiet for a moment before she continued.

"What about you vampires? Do you work?"

"Some of us do."

"I'm guessing that you don't."

"I don't have to," he replied. "I have more than enough money."

"Good for you."

"Well, I would say that's good for you too, love. I'm more than able to look after you and the child."

"Thanks, but I really don't need any man to "look after" me," she replied. "I can do that myself."

Klaus smiled, his little lioness amused him.

"That's my car," she said and pointed at a small grey car ahead. A very old car. Klaus parked behind it, Flynn hurried out.

"Thank goodness," she murmured. "Everything is still here."

Klaus frowned when he moved next to the car and looked inside. There was a blanket and a pillow on the backseat.

"You were living here?"

"No," she replied tensely and crossed her arms. "I was trying to save money and… why am I explaining this to you, it's none of your business."

"Oh, I think it is," he replied coolly. "You were planning to raise my child in a car?"

"No," she muttered icily. "I was going to make sure that **_my child_** will have a home."

He was just about to reply when he noticed something on the front seat. A small teddy bear and a tiny shirt. "Mommy's Little Sunshine". Something about that made him to swallow his mocking comment. Clearly she had been willing to try her hardest to look after the child.

"Listen… I apologize," he stated.

She looked stunned.

"What?"

He smiled.

"I realize that my behavior has been less than… gentlemanly, but I can assure you that I have no intention to harm this child. Or you."

She looked at him cautiously.

"Okay… That's… nice to hear."

"And…" he paused and stepped in front of her. "Perhaps you don't want me to look after you, but I would like to make sure that you never have to sleep in a car again."

"I don't need…"

"I know, but I'm asking you to let me do that much for you. Will you?"

She looked very confused, but finally she nodded.

"I guess…"

"Thank you," he stated. "Now, can I help you with your things?"


	7. Normal life

**Chapter 6**

 **Normal life**

 _15 years earlier_

 _"This is my baby girl!" Savannah announced and picked the sleepy little girl up. She had just woken up when her mommy had returned from a bar with some new friends. They all smelled like the grownup juice._

 _Flynn was scared, but she tried not to show it. Her mommy wouldn't be happy if Flynn would be rude to her friends. All three of them were men; her mommy gave her to one of them. He was a tall dark-haired man; Flynn could tell that he wouldn't have wanted her on his lap. She was shaking and tried her best not to look at him. He was smoking a cigarette, Flynn hated the smell._

 _"How old is your kid?" one of the men asked. He had very short blonde hair._

 _"6," Savannah replied and giggled, just like she always did after drinking too much grownup juice. "Isn't she cute?"_

 _"Yeah," another man said. "Just like her mama."_

 _Savannah giggled again and almost lost her balance; Flynn was afraid that her mommy would fall asleep. She didn't want to be alone with the men._

 _"Mommy…" she said quietly._

 _"Yeah, sweetie pie?"_

 _"Woah, woah," one of the men said and hurried to help Savannah when she almost fell down. "We better get you to bed, gorgeous."_

 _Savannah smiled and licked her lips._

 _"Carry me, handsome."_

 _The man grinned and lifted her up._

 _"Mommy…" Flynn tried to say, but she wasn't listening, the man was carrying her to the bedroom. It was the only bedroom in the small apartment; Flynn shared it with her mommy. The man closed the door behind them._

 _"Great," the blonde man snorted. "I'm out of here."_

 _Flynn was very afraid when she was suddenly alone with the dark-haired man; she was still on his lap._

 _"It's okay, kid," he muttered and lifted her on the floor. "Are you hungry or something?"_

 _She was, but she shook her head._

 _"Hmm," he muttered. His eyebrows furrowed as the sounds in the bedroom started. Flynn didn't like the sounds; she always tried her best to cover her ears._

 _"Classy," the man muttered. "Okay, kid, let's just watch TV. Okay?"_

 _Flynn would have wanted to go back to sleep, she was exhausted, but she knew she would have no place to sleep tonight. The man was sitting on the couch, so she sat down on the floor. Silently they both watched the TV, although Flynn could barely keep her eyes open._

 _"Listen…" he said after a long silence. "Do you have aunts or grandparents or something?"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"Just mommy and me."_

 _"Right."_

 _He lighted up another cigarette and stood up._

 _"You should try to get some sleep. I'll go and get you a pizza or something."_

 _"Why?" Flynn asked. She really couldn't understand why a strange man wanted to be nice to her when her mommy wasn't here. Sometimes men were nice to Flynn because they liked her mommy. He shrugged._

 _"Go to sleep, kid. It's late."_

 _Flynn really was tired, so she curled up on the couch after the man had left and fell as asleep almost immediately. When she woke up, someone had put a blanket over her and there was a pizza box next to the couch. Flynn smiled widely and enjoyed her breakfast. He had been a very nice man, nicer than most of mommy's friends. If her mommy would someday decide to give her a daddy, she hoped that he would be just like that man._

* * *

Flynn stared at the little teddy bear before finally placing it on her bed. She had bought it the day she had found out she was pregnant. Her first gift for her baby. When she had picked the bear up for the first time, she had truly understood that there was a new life growing inside her. In that moment she had vowed that she would do anything to give her child a good life. She would make sure that her son or daughter would be safe and loved.

A lot had changed after that, but her promise was still the same; she was going to protect her child, no matter what. The problem was that she was lacking too much information. Sure Elijah had told her some basic things about vampires, werewolves and witches, including the fact that Klaus and his family were the oldest vampires in the world, but she needed to know more. She needed to know what she was dealing with.

It was almost funny that she actually could think so pragmatically in a situation like this. Well, she had faced all kinds if situations in her life, she had learned how to be adaptable. Not that she has had much choice. Still, despite of everything, Flynn loved her mother dearly; she knew that Savannah had done the best she could. Things could have been much worse. That had been her mantra ever since she had been a child. Things would never be like that with her child. She was just about to start unpacking her things when the door opened after a very brief knock. Klaus came in with a paper bag.

"You forgot this, love," he said.

She had been hungry, so they had picked up some Chinese food on their way back. Despite of Flynn's protests, Klaus had insisted of paying the food. He had said that back in his day, he wouldn't have been a man at all if he wouldn't have been able to even provide food for the mother of his child. Flynn couldn't deny that his intentions confused and worried her. He had called her baby his heir, but what did that mean? What did he want from her child?

"Thanks," she murmured and took the bag from him. "Um, do you have a moment?"

"Yes, of course." He paused and looked at her expectantly. "What is it, sweetheart?"

She frowned; she didn't really like the whole pet name thing. She didn't think that they knew each other nearly well enough for that. However, she was going to let that one slide for now, they had more important things to talk about.

"About those women who threatened to kill me and the baby…" she started. "I know they want you to do something for them, but what I need to know is can you do what they want you to do?"

He looked very surprised.

"What?"

"Can you do what they want you to do?" she repeated.

He smiled.

"Yes, I can. You can leave everything to me; no harm will come to you or the child."

"Okay… Let's say you can handle the witches, but then what?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"What will happen after that?" she asked tensely.

He looked at her somewhat curiously.

"Well… I suppose you and I will have a child."

"And how is that going to work?" she asked sharply. "You want joint custody or something?"

"No," he replied simply. "I want you and the child to stay with me. I can keep you both safe."

She crossed her arms.

"What if I don't agree to that?"

"You should. To be honest, I have many enemies and believe me when I say; you have no chance to keep this child safe without me."

She felt nauseous as his words started to sink in. Slowly she realized how useless all her hopes and plans had been. She wouldn't be able to look for a cozy little home for her baby. There would be no peaceful life for them. A normal life. That was something Flynn had always secretly craved for. A safe home and a family.

"What do you want from my child?" she asked after a moment of silence.

He looked at her for a while before replying.

"You mentioned that you know men like me. You don't. I'm much worse than you can ever imagine, but there's one thing I want you to know." He paused and stepped in front of her. "I would never, ever lay a hand on my child."

For some reason she believed him, but that certainly didn't mean she would have trusted him.

"Look," he sighed. "I understand how confusing all of this must be, but I'm asking you to give me a chance. I would like to get to know you."

"Why?"

He smiled.

"Well, because you're carrying my child."

Flynn wasn't sure what to say, she was still cautious. She hadn't really thought of him as the father of her child, but that was what he was. Whether she liked it or not.


	8. Salvation

**Chapter 7**

 **Salvation**

1 week later

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted while kicking the front door of the mansion open. "Nik! Come and face me, you bastard!"

The place hadn't changed much since the last time she had been here. She zoomed to the living room and found her brother there.

"Bekah," he greeted her. "What brings you to…"

"Where's Elijah?" Rebekah snapped before he managed to finish his sentence. "What have you done to him?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I would have done anything to him?"

Rebekah's eyes narrowed before she crossed her arms.

"Just cut the crap. I know Elijah came here and now I can't reach him. Where is he?"

"He's fine," Nik replied carelessly.

"Where is he?" Rebekah snarled.

He smirked arrogantly.

"That's none of your concern, sister. I suggest you leave now if you don't wish to join him."

"You bastard," Rebekah growled and attacked him. Nik grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall.

"Enough, Bekah," he huffed. "Don't make me dagger you."

"You're despicable!" she hissed furiously. "Elijah wanted to help you!"

"I told you, our brother is fine," he replied.

"You won't be when I'll get my hands on you."

He chuckled.

"Oh, Bekah… Do you really want to challenge me? We both know I'm stronger than you."

She smiled venomously.

"Maybe, but did you really think that I came here alone?"

He didn't have time to reply when someone appeared behind him.

"Hello, Nik," Kol's cheerful voice said before he stabbed his brother. Nik growled and let go of Rebekah who moved immediately beside Kol.

"Kol. What a pleasant surprise," Nik huffed. "I thought you went to Europe after you left Mystic Falls."

"I did, but of course I came back when our sister called me and told me how naughty you have been. We won't leave here without Elijah, so you better just tell us where he is."

"That won't be necessary," Finn's calm voice said from the door. Elijah was standing next to him, glaring at Nik. "The coffin was in the basement," Finn continued. "Apparently our brother can't think of any new tricks."

Nik was clearly surprised to see Finn. Rebekah had to admit that she had been surprised as well when Finn had agreed to help her. After finally being undaggered, Finn had made it very clear that he wanted to be left alone. He had been angry to his whole family for leaving him to rot in the coffin for over 900 years. Rebekah couldn't really blame him, she would have been angry too.

"Well, well," Nik stated. "Isn't this nice, a family reunion."

"Where is Flynn?" Elijah asked icily. "If you have hurt her, I swear…"

"Who's Flynn?" Rebekah cut in.

"Klaus?" a female voice suddenly called. "We're going to be late…"

The woman stopped on the doorway when she saw all the people in the living room. She had glasses, her dark wet hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a casual olive dress and a hoodie, paired with sneakers.

"Oh…" she murmured. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you have…company." She paused and glanced at Elijah, she didn't seem very pleased. "You came back then."

"Yes, I did. Please forgive me, I never meant to leave you."

She shrugged.

"You don't owe me anything, of course you're free to come and go how you like."

Elijah was just about to reply, but Nik spoke first.

"Flynn, could you please go back to your room?"

She frowned.

"I have the doctor's appointment…"

"Yes, I know and I'll reschedule it, I promise."

"I can just go by myself…"

"No," Nik cut in firmly. "That wouldn't be safe."

"Why do you have a doctor's appointment?" Elijah asked. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"No, not to my knowledge. I was supposed to have my first ultrasound today."

"Woah, woah," Kol said. "Could someone fill me in? Who's the pregnant girl?"

Nik and Elijah glanced at each other before Elijah replied.

"She is carrying Niklaus' child."

Stunned silence followed his words, Rebekah, Kol and Finn stared at the girl disbelievingly. She was clearly uncomfortable; she crossed her arms and avoided looking at any of them.

"What?" Rebekah finally managed to say.

"It's true," Elijah stated.

Kol burst into laughter.

"Oh my… Knocked up by Nik… You poor thing."

"Shut up, Kol," Nik snorted.

"Well… This is interesting," Finn stated calmly.

The girl frowned.

"Alright… No offence, but who are you people?"

"Forgive me," Elijah said quickly. "These are my brothers Kol and Finn and my sister Rebekah."

"Oh…" the girl muttered. "Hi."

Kol smiled charmingly and zoomed in front of the girl.

"Charmed," he hummed and kissed her hand.

"Knock it off, Kol," Nik snapped.

"What?" Kol asked innocently. "I was merely trying to be polite to my lovely sister-in-law… I'm sorry, are you two married already? Or are you planning to buy a minivan first?"

"Hilarious," Nik snorted. "Ignore my brother, love, he's an idiot."

"That's rude, Nik," Kol protested.

"Okay, okay, enough," the girl said firmly. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not going to miss my ultrasound." She paused and looked at Nik. "Are you coming?"

Nik tensed and glanced at his siblings.

"You should go, brother," Elijah said. "I'm sure you don't want to miss the first ultrasound."

Nik looked surprised, but he nodded.

"You're right. We'll talk later."

"It was…nice to meet you all," the girl said and walked out the door, followed by Nik.

"Well…" Kol said after a moment of silence. "That was interesting."

"Why did you just let him leave?" Rebekah asked. "He daggered you."

"This isn't about me," Elijah replied. "This is about her and the child."

"Who is this girl anyway?" Kol asked. "She didn't seem like Nik's type."

"She's a sweet young woman who didn't ask for any of this. I gave her my word that I will protect her and the child."

"Shouldn't that be Nik's job?" Rebekah pointed out.

Elijah nodded.

"Yes, it should and I truly hope that he sees that. I believe that this child could be his salvation."

"Does he really deserve salvation?" Finn stated.

"Perhaps not," Elijah sighed. "But I still hope that he finds it."


	9. Hormones

**Chapter 8**

 **Hormones**

"So…" Flynn said after Klaus started the car. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean, love?" Klaus muttered.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not an idiot; I can see how tense you are. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Right, sure. Could you at least tell me should I be worried? Are your siblings dangerous?"

Klaus glanced at her, he looked amused.

"Yes, they are, but you don't have to be afraid of them, I promise you."

"Okay. Are you afraid of them?" she asked calmly.

"Oh please," he snorted. "I'm not afraid of anything, love. I'm invincible."

She didn't comment on that, but she could see his tension. He had mentioned his parents very briefly, but he hadn't said anything about his siblings. The last thing Flynn wanted was more trouble, things were already complicated enough.

"Klaus," she said calmly. "Please tell me what I'm dealing with."

"Well… You could say that I have quite…complicated relationship with my family," he muttered.

"Yeah, I could see that much. Do they want to hurt you?"

"Probably." He paused and smirked. "Are you worried about me, love?"

"Should I be?"

He shook his head.

"No. I can handle my family."

She was just about to reply when she noticed the hole and the bloodstains on his shirt.

"Great," she sighed. "We need to make a quick stop and get you a new shirt."

"What…" he started before he saw what she was looking at. "Oh, this."

"Yeah, that," she huffed. "What happened?"

"Kol stabbed me," he replied carelessly.

"I see. Is that a normal greeting in your family?"

"Actually, it is," he chuckled.

"Sounds nice. I don't think I want to know how you say goodbye."

He glanced at her and smiled.

"You're a strange girl, love. Have I told you that before?"

"Yeah, you have."

He had wondered how she could handle all of this so calmly. She had replied that she had been in unexpected situations before. She was adaptable. Right now she was focused on protecting her child. She still didn't trust Klaus completely, but she was more comfortable with him now. He had treated her politely and given her space.

She had spent the last few days in the mansion while he had been out a lot, taking care of things. Sure they had also talked, but she hadn't told him very personal things about herself. As always, a part of her feared that he would eventually use those things against her. She had seen that happening many times with her mom and her boyfriends. Not that Klaus was her boyfriend, definitely not. No, he was just the father of her child.

"You need to change your shirt," she stated after a moment of silence.

"Why?" he huffed. "I'm going to compel the doctor anyway…"

"I'm not going to see my baby for the first time with a man who's wearing a bloody shirt!" she snapped.

He gave her an amused look.

"You know, nobody likes a nag, love."

"Yeah, well nobody likes slop either," she snorted.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. "You won."

He parked the car in front of a clothing store and got out.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

She sighed and closed her eyes when she was alone in the car. The truth was that she was very tired; she hadn't slept well in days. She had nightmares, mostly about her childhood. She was the child who was scared and looking for her mother. When she finally found her, she wasn't the child anymore. She was the mother. Her child was the one who was scared. She was really afraid that she would be a bad mother. What if… She startled when the door suddenly opened and Klaus got in. He was wearing a brand new shirt.

"Alright," he huffed. "Happy now?"

She stared at him for couple of seconds and burst into tears. They were both equally stunned by that.

"Hey…" he muttered, sounding uncomfortable to say the least. "There's no need to do that, I can get another shirt if you don't like this…"

"No," she murmured tensely. "Hormones. Just drive, okay?"

"Sure…"

Her face was bright red, she was more than embarrassed.

"Sorry," she finally managed to say.

"That's okay, love. I've read about pregnant women."

Her eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"You told me that you want to know what you're dealing with. Well, so did I."

"I see. What did you learn then?"

He shrugged.

"All kinds of things. I was hoping that most of them would have been exaggeration."

The corners of his mouth were twitching as she gave him a murderous glare.

"You think this is funny?"

"No, I can assure you that I don't enjoy this any more than you do."

"Well, you're the one who did this to me, so you better just suck it up."

Fortunately for him, he was smart enough for not to comment on that. She was still embarrassed; she couldn't believe she had cried like that. Neither of them spoke before they arrived at the private hospital. Flynn had wanted to be examined by a doctor and Klaus hadn't had a problem with that, as long as he would come with her. They hadn't really talked about one of the most obvious questions about her pregnancy. What was this child? It didn't matter to Flynn; she would love her child no matter what. Still she couldn't deny that she was a little nervous about her first ultrasound.

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked after parking the car.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Let's go."

* * *

"Alright, Miss Barden," Dr Pryce said smiling. "This may feel a little cold, but try to relax."

The doctor was in his late twenties or early thirties and he wasn't unpleasant to look at. Klaus didn't like that at all, although he wasn't really sure why. What did it matter what the doctor looked like? Flynn was lying on the examination table half naked and Dr Pryce was rubbing gel all over her stomach. Suddenly she let out a giggle.

"Sorry, I'm kind of ticklish."

"That's alright," the doctor replied.

Sure he was just doing his job, but Klaus still felt the need to break his fingers. Again, he really couldn't understand why.

"Alright, let's take a look then."

Klaus could hear Flynn's heart beating faster as the doctor started sliding the transducer over her stomach. He looked at the monitor for a moment before speaking.

"Well, Miss Barden and Mr. Mikaelson, everything seems to be in order. Your baby has a strong heartbeat."

"Can…can I see?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, of course."

Dr Pryce turned the monitor towards them. Klaus's eyes widened as he stared at the monitor. That tiny little creature was actually his child…

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Dr Pryce asked.

"I…" Flynn muttered and looked at Klaus.

"Your choice, love," he said and touched her shoulder.

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. "I would like to know."

"You'll have a boy," Dr Pryce said smiling. "Congratulations."

"Thank you…"

"Leave us," Klaus cut in. He couldn't have cared less if he sounded rude. The doctor left the room without saying a word, he knew better than to argue with Klaus. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Klaus placed his hand on Flynn's stomach. He was going to have a son…Slowly he looked up and saw that she was still staring at the monitor.

Her smile was the most beautiful one he had ever seen, she was practically glowing. For some reason he felt very protective of her. Well of course he did, she was carrying his son. Gently he caressed her stomach and very slowly slid his hand lower towards her panties. He wanted her. Right now.

"Klaus? What are you doing?"

Thankfully her confused voice snapped him out of it. He cleared his throat and forced himself to look at her.

"Forgive me, love. I'm just excited about the news."

"Me too. We'll have a son."

She laughed and held out her hand. He took it and kissed it before helping her into a sitting position. As he looked at her, he realized something very clearly. She was his. Only his. Possessively he wrapped his arm around her waist. She interpreted that as a friendly gesture and hugged him. His body stiffened immediately as he felt her warmth and softness. And her scent… It was divine. She kissed his cheek and smiled before pulling away.

"Thank you for this."

"My pleasure, love," he murmured. "I'm going to protect you and our son. I give you my word."

He meant that, more than he had ever meant anything. Whoever would even try to hurt her or the baby, would die a horrible death.


	10. Family

**Chapter 9**

 **Family**

Elijah heard Klaus and Flynn returning to the mansion, but he kept his eyes on the book he was reading. Finn was also reading a book, Kol was watching TV and having a drink and Rebekah was concentrated on her phone. None of them said a word, they had already talked. They had decided what they were going to do. Elijah turned the page and continued reading when Klaus marched in. He seemed just as confident and arrogant as ever, but Elijah knew him well enough to notice some very tiny change. A good change. Hopefully.

"How was the doctor's appointment?" Elijah asked calmly.

"Fine," Klaus replied and poured himself a drink.

"Is everything alright with Flynn and the child?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"In her room. I didn't see any reason to upset her."

"Why would she be upset?" Rebekah huffed.

Klaus crossed his arms.

"I think you know, sister. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

All his siblings looked at him, but none of them spoke. Finally they all stood up.

"Alright, Niklaus," Elijah stated. "If you want to get this over with…"

"Excuse me," Flynn's voice cut in. She was standing in the doorway, cautiously observing the people in the room. "I would like to say something."

"Flynn," Klaus stated tensely. "Go back to your room."

She ignored him and entered the living room. She was holding something in her hand. A picture. Klaus tensed even more.

"I don't know if this means anything to you, but this…" she paused and raised the picture up, making sure that everyone could see it."…is my son. Your nephew. I'm not asking any of you to help me or anything like that, but I have to ask one thing from you." She paused again and took a deep breath. "I don't know what issues you have with Klaus, but I do know he can be an ass, so I'm sure you have every right to be mad at him. The thing is that I really need his help to keep my baby safe, so I'm asking you not to kill him or cause him any permanent damage. At least not right now. I would be very grateful if you could do that and… well, I guess that's all I wanted to say."

Silence followed her words, everyone in the room were looking at her. Kol and Rebekah were clearly amused, Finn seemed somewhat curious and Klaus was annoyed. Elijah smiled and walked over to Flynn.

"It's alright," he assured smiling. "We are not going to hurt Niklaus."

"Oh please," Klaus snorted. "You couldn't do that even if…"

"As much as he would deserve it," Elijah cut in and looked at the picture. "May I…?"

"Sure," Flynn replied and handed the picture to him.

"Thank you."

He had never seen an ultrasound photo before and he found it utterly fascinating. His nephew…

"A boy, huh?" Rebekah stated.

"Yeah," Flynn replied.

"Hmm, just what this family needs; more testosterone."

"Rebekah," Elijah scolded.

"I was kidding," she huffed. "Maybe. Anyway, let me see that."

She marched over to Elijah and took the picture from him. Kol and Finn made no attempt to come closer, they were both observing Flynn. Kol was smirking and Finn's face was callous. Rebekah looked at the picture silently for a moment before handing it back to Flynn.

"A new Mikaelson," Rebekah stated. "Who would have ever known…"

"Barden," Flynn corrected.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"My last name is Barden, so…"

"The child will be Mikaelson," Klaus cut in.

Flynn's eyebrows furrowed.

"We haven't decided that…"

"There's nothing to decide, of course my son will have my name."

"He's my son too," Flynn replied firmly.

"I'm the father."

"Yeah, and we live in the 21th century, in case you didn't know. There's no reason why my son couldn't have my last name."

"Enough," Klaus snapped, clearly annoyed. "We'll have this conversation later."

Flynn crossed her arms and looked at him challengingly.

"If you think that you can push me around…" She paused suddenly, looking nauseous. "Damn it… Lucky for you, I need to go and throw up. Excuse me."

"Well…" Kol stated after Flynn had ran out of the room. "That's quite a handful you got there, Nik. Are you sure you can handle her?"

"Watch your tongue, Kol," Klaus replied coolly. "She's carrying my child."

"Yeah, I think we all know that." He paused and smirked. "So, are you planning to make an honest woman out of her? Have you set the date already?"

"Alright, enough," Elijah huffed and looked at Klaus. "We talked and we all want to help you protecting the child."

Klaus looked surprised.

"What?"

"I gave that young lady my word," Elijah stated. "Right now she is the most important person in our family."

Klaus was quiet for a brief moment before turning to his other siblings.

"Why would you want to help?"

"Because you're my brother, you ass," Rebekah snorted. "And I like the little human; she's not like your usual bimbos."

"You're the one to talk…" Kol started.

"Shut up, Kol,"

Klaus looked at Kol and Finn.

"What about you then?"

Kol shrugged.

"What can I say, I've never liked Marcellus. I'll help you to reclaim this city just for that simple reason."

"Fair enough."

Finn hadn't said a word; all his siblings were looking at him now.

"I can't see any reason why you would possibly want to help me," Klaus stated after a moment of silence.

"I don't," Finn replied calmly. "It is not you I wish to help."

Klaus frowned.

"The child? Why…"

"A child is not responsible for his father's sins. You should know that better than anyone, Niklaus."

Klaus pressed his lips together; he wasn't sure what to say.

"We are all with you," Elijah said. "Just like a family should. I believe that this could be a brand new start for us. I would like us to be a real family."

Klaus was quiet for a long while before nodding.

"You need to listen very carefully then," he stated. "We have a lot of work to do."


	11. Sensual urges

**Chapter 10**

 **Sensual urges**

Flynn wandered around the quiet mansion, wondering where everyone was. It was almost midnight and she had just woken up. She had really needed to take a nap; she had been tired and nauseous after the conversation with Klaus' family. If it could be called a conversation. Well, at least they weren't going to kill Klaus. The whole thing was almost funny when she thought about it.

It wasn't like her own family would have been the most normal one, but this… Ancient vampires who considered stabbing each other as a normal behavior. Elijah had come to her room after she had left the living room and informed her that everything was alright. Their whole family was going to help her and Klaus. Sure that was a good thing, but Flynn was still worried.

Elijah had seemed like a nice person, but then he had just disappeared. He had said that he hadn't left on purpose, he hadn't had a choice. He had assured her that he wasn't going anywhere now. Maybe she believed him, but then there were Klaus' other siblings. Flynn didn't know anything about them. Except that they were vampires. Just like Klaus… Instinctively she touched her belly.

"You're my son," she murmured. "That's all that matters to me. We'll work everything out together."

She only wanted her child to be healthy. If he would have fangs or something like that, then she would deal with it. And if her son would want to drink blood… Well, she had seen the blood bags in the fridge. Speaking of the fridge, she was starving. It seemed that she really was alone here; she didn't see anyone on her way to the kitchen.

Thankfully there was food in the fridge, just like always. Flynn wasn't sure who did the grocery shopping in this house, but she was pretty sure it wasn't Klaus. She had seen few maids here cleaning the house, but they hadn't been really talkative. In fact, they hadn't paid much attention to Flynn at all. Klaus had mentioned that he didn't want anyone to know about Flynn, so he had probably used his mind control thing. That was one of the things that worried Flynn, what if he would use it on her?

He had said that he had no need to do that, but could she really believe him? It really was funny that she had used to consider her mom's relationships messy. She sighed and started to make herself an omelet. She also wanted waffles. And strawberries. And grapes. And apple juice. And kiwis. And tomatoes. And… Alright, this was enough. She prepared herself "a midnight snack" and sat at the small kitchen table. She wasn't nearly finished when someone entered the kitchen. Klaus' younger brother. He smirked when he noticed her.

"Well, good evening," he said.

"Hi," she replied cautiously.

He sat down opposite her before she had time to say anything else.

"Dinner time?"

"Yeah. Do you want…"

"Thank you, darling, but I just ate," he replied, he was still smirking.

"Oh…" she murmured, she certainly didn't want to know more. "Were your siblings with you?"

He shook his head.

"No, we all had some…errands to run. You know, if we want to take down those naughty witches."

"Yeah. I really appreciate your help."

He smiled and picked up a strawberry.

"No problem."

For some reason his presence made her uncomfortable, but she tried to concentrate on her dinner. He kept staring at her while slowly eating the strawberry. If she wouldn't have known better, she would have thought that he was looking at her somewhat swollen breasts. She hoped that she would have put more clothes on, right now she was only wearing a top and pajamas pants.

"So…" he started after a moment of silence. "How are you feeling, darling?"

His question certainly surprised her.

"Okay I guess."

"Hmm. I can imagine that this isn't easy for you."

"No, it's not, but I'm willing to do what I have to do for my child."

"That's admirable."

She shook her head.

"No, every mother would do that."

"Hardly. Let's take my mother for example; she wanted to kill us all."

Flynn looked up disbelievingly.

"What?"

"Yes, we were her greatest mistake and she wanted to correct it. Fortunately for us, she didn't succeed."

"I…I'm sorry," Flynn managed to say. "That's horrible."

Kol smiled.

"Yes, she was a piece of work. Can't say that I would miss her."

"What about your father?" she asked.

"He also wanted us dead. Especially Nik."

"Why?"

"Because our mother cheated on him with Nik's real father who was a werewolf."

"Oh…"

Flynn certainly understood now why Klaus had been reluctant to speak about his parents.

"Our mother was a witch, you know," Kol continued.

"A witch who had an affair with a werewolf and whose children are vampires?" Flynn stated. "Interesting family."

"Yes, you could say that," Kol chuckled. "So, are you going to be a part of our family soon? Has my brother proposed already?"

"No," Flynn huffed. "We're not getting married, I barely know him."

"Ah. You're not lovers then?"

"No, it was just…"

Flynn didn't continue when she remembered that she was talking to Klaus' brother. She certainly wasn't going to share her private life with him.

"He's helping me to protect my baby. That's all."

"Hmm." He paused and moved a little closer to her. "I'm curious about something, darling. Is it true what I've heard about pregnant women?"

She looked at him.

"What have you heard?"

"Well… that you have certain…urges."

"Yeah, it's true. I mean, I've never really liked pistachios, but now I'm craving for them all the time…"

"No, no," he cut in. "That's not what I meant, darling." He paused and leaned towards her. "I meant more sensual urges."

Her eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

He smiled and picked up another strawberry.

"There's no need to be shy, darling. A woman has her needs and I want you to know that I'll be more than happy to offer you some…assistance."

She wasn't really sure if she should laugh or cry, this had to be some kind of weird joke.

"Okay… You do know I'm pregnant with your brother's child?"

"Yes, but you two aren't together, you just said that yourself."

"That's not the point, why would you… You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head.

"No. I've never tried sex with a pregnant woman, but I've always wanted to. There's no need to be shy or self-conscious, you look gorgeous. Come with me and I can guarantee your needs will be satisfied as well. What do you say, darling?"

"Goodbye," she replied and stood up.

He shrugged.

"Alright, not right now then. Come to me when you change your mind." He paused and winked. "My door will be open."

Flynn walked out of the kitchen as quickly as she could. Had that actually just happened? Geez… She went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. For some incomprehensible reason, she burst into a hysterical giggle. Finally she managed to calm down enough to walk over to the bathroom. What she really needed was a warm and hopefully relaxing bath.

A flush was rising in her cheeks when a very unpleasant thought crossed her mind. Had Klaus told his brother about that night? Had he said how easy she was? They hadn't talked about that night, but it was clear what he thought. Well, she didn't care; he could think whatever he wanted. She ran herself a bath and glanced at her reflection in the mirror after undressing. Her breasts were definitely swollen and very sensitive and she had a little bulge of a belly. Just the thought of letting anyone see her naked… No, definitely not.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she settled in the bathtub and put her headphones on. Her body relaxed immediately and the music soothed her stressed mind. Everything was perfect until she opened her eyes. Klaus was standing few steps away from the bathtub, staring at her. Apparently her night was just getting worse.


	12. Primal instinct

**Chapter 11**

 **Primal instinct**

Klaus was lost in his thoughts when he returned to the mansion. His plan was going well, but there were still plenty of things to do. Marcel had many loyal followers, so Klaus needed to be cunning if he wanted to overthrown him. Not to mention Marcel had a very powerful weapon against the witches. It had taken Klaus a lot of work to find out how Marcel was controlling the witches, but of course he had succeeded.

Apparently Marcel had interrupted one of their most important rituals and taken the bodies of four young women. Those women had been sacrificed for the ancestors, but the ritual hadn't been completed. The magic of the witches was dependent on that ritual, so as long as Marcel had the bodies, he could control the witches.

Despite of the situation, Klaus couldn't deny that he was proud of Marcel. He had taught his foster son well. Hopefully not too well. But at least he wasn't alone anymore. The rumors were already spreading and the local vampires were getting nervous. There was no doubt that Marcel would soon hear those rumors. The whole Original family was in New Orleans. Klaus was very pleased as he headed to Flynn's bedroom, wanting to check on her. She was probably asleep, so he didn't knock. The lights were on and she wasn't in her bed.

"Flynn?" he called.

He heard something from the bathroom and called her again. There was no answer.

"Flynn? Is everything alright, love?"

There was still no answer. He yanked the bathroom door open, fearing that something had happened to her. She was in the bathtub. Naked. Her eyes were closed and she had headphones on. He didn't even notice that, all he could do was staring at her. There were no bubbles, only water. He could see everything. She was so beautiful… Suddenly she opened her eyes and gasped. He was perfectly aware that he should look away, but for some reason he couldn't do that. Her mouth floundered open and closed, it took a moment before she was able to react.

"What…what the hell?" she snapped. "What are you… Get out!"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, but he still didn't look away. It felt like he would have been in some kind of trance.

She grabbed a towel and stood up so quickly that she slipped and lost her balance. He was next to her in a fraction of a second and caught her before she fell. The next thing he realized was that he was standing in the bathtub, his arms wrapped tightly around her wet naked body. They looked at each other for a moment until he snapped out of it enough to hear her heart pounding. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Flynn…" he murmured. "I…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

He cleared his throat and quickly removed his jacket.

"Here…"

She didn't say anything when he wrapped his jacket around her.

"Alright… I'll just…"

He got out of the bathtub and looked at her callous face. He really hoped that she would say something.

"Flynn…"

"Leave, please."

Her voice held no emotion, but it wasn't difficult to tell that she meant it. He certainly wasn't going to argue with her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered before walking out.

What the hell had just happened? He gritted his teeth while marching towards his room. He needed to get changed. Thankfully he didn't run into anyone, he certainly didn't want to hear any questions. How had he managed to make such a mess? He had seen countless of naked women for heaven's sake, why hadn't he been able to control himself?

Perhaps it had been some kind of primal instinct, as ridiculous as that sounded. A wolf instinct. She was after all carrying his offspring. Not that it mattered, he needed to fix this and fast. Things had gone well while Elijah had been away and Klaus wasn't going to let this ruin everything. He wasn't going to let Flynn to seek comfort from Elijah. Quickly he changed his clothes and headed back to Flynn's room. Hopefully she would agree to listen to him.

"Flynn?" he called while knocking on her door. "May I come in?"

He didn't get any reply and he waited for a moment before carefully opening the door. At least she hadn't locked it.

"Flynn?"

She was standing in front of the window, her back turned to the door. She was wearing a t-shirt, pajamas pants and a sweater.

"Listen, I…" he started.

"Let's make something clear right now," she cut in coolly and turned to look at him with her arms crossed. "I'm aware of what you think of me, but I'm not a prostitute or some kind of cheap tramp. You have no right to touch me or invade my privacy."

"I know," he muttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I called for you, but you didn't answer and I thought… I only wanted to make sure that everything was alright with you and the baby."

"Right," she snorted. "You certainly took your time with that."

He wasn't sure how to reply to that, he didn't really have any explanation for his behavior.

"Well, to be fair, there wasn't anything in that bathtub I wouldn't have seen before…"

Judging by her look, he had chosen his words badly.

"If you think that you have some kind of right to peek at me…"

"No, no, I didn't mean that."

She glared at him for a moment before huffing.

"Whatever. Let's just forget the whole thing. Just don't come to my room again without my permission."

She turned her back on him again, clearly expecting him to leave. He didn't, instead he walked over to her.

"I don't want you to think that I wouldn't respect you," he stated calmly.

"Yeah, sure you respect me," she snorted. "You respected me so much that you offered to pay for my 'services'."

He bit his bottom lip.

"I apologize for that. The truth is that I was very drunk that night."

She shrugged.

"Yeah, so was I. I certainly wasn't acting like a lady, so I suppose I'm in no position to judge you."

Klaus was quiet for a moment before continuing.

"I have to ask… Was it really your first time?"

"Yeah. Classy, huh?"

"Why did you… I mean…"

"Why did I sleep with a stranger? Well, you could say that alcohol doesn't really suit me. I don't usually drink, but that night I just wanted to forget."

"Forget what?"

"My mom had just died."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

She shrugged.

"It wasn't really a surprise, but still…"

Klaus wasn't sure what to say, he was certainly out of his comfort zone.

"I hope you don't feel that I took advantage of you."

"We were both drunk," she replied. "I didn't stop you, did I?"

He couldn't help but to feel somewhat guilty. The truth was that he hadn't realized how drunk she had been and he hadn't even noticed that he had taken her virginity. He hadn't been gentle or cared how she had felt. There was no doubt that he had caused her pain.

"You would have deserved something better," he stated after a moment of silence.

She glanced at him, clearly surprised.

"It could have been worse. I think."

He smiled.

"Just what every man wants to hear."

She shrugged.

"Yeah, life can be rough sometimes. I think I would like to go to sleep now."

"Of course," Klaus replied. "Good night."

"Good night. And Klaus…" she continued when he headed to the door. "Despite of…everything, I don't regret what happened."

His eyes widened.

"You don't?"

She shook her head and touched her stomach.

"Without that night, I wouldn't have my baby. He's everything to me and I'll do anything to keep him safe."

Klaus smiled, this girl really was quite something.

"Me too, love. You can count on that."


	13. Independent woman

**Chapter 12**

 **Independent woman**

Elijah raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother disbelievingly. He had just returned to the mansion and found Klaus waiting for him in the living room.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Klaus replied. "I want you to stay away from Flynn."

"This is ridiculous," Elijah huffed. "Why would you…"

"Because she's mine!" Klaus snapped. "She's carrying my child!"

Elijah frowned.

"She's not some kind of object, Niklaus. You don't own her."

Klaus' expression tensed.

"You want me to say it? Fine. I don't want you to spend time with her because I don't want her to become too fond of you."

"Too fond of me?"

"You know what I mean. I'm aware that you're the nicer one of us and I have no doubt that she would be comfortable with you."

"I see. And you don't want her to be comfortable?"

"Not with you. She… This is something what I really need and I'm asking you to understand that."

Elijah observed his brother silently for a moment. He had to admit that he hadn't expected this kind of jealousy. Or perhaps even insecurity. Usually Niklaus was everything but insecure. He had never had any problem chasing any girls he had wanted, whether they had been spoken for or not. He had never been concerned about competition. Apparently he was now.

"You care about her," Elijah stated.

"Will you keep your distance?" Klaus asked, ignoring Elijah's comment.

Elijah sighed.

"I only wanted to offer her my friendship. I believe she needs all the support she can get."

"I will give her support," Klaus replied coolly.

"I'm sure you will, but…"

"She's mine. I want you to keep that in mind, brother."

Elijah sighed again after Klaus had marched out. Of course it was a good thing if his brother indeed cared about Flynn, but Elijah wasn't sure if this sudden possessiveness was what she needed. He was also pretty sure that she wasn't going to simply accept it. Clearly she was a very independent young woman and Elijah had a feeling that Niklaus was going to learn that soon enough.

He would have to learn how to compromise. That should be interesting. Elijah truly hoped that his brother would make an effort. For Flynn and the child. And for himself. Niklaus had indeed been given an incredible gift and he would be nothing but a fool if he wouldn't appreciate it.

* * *

Flynn was in a very good mood when she woke up. There was no morning sickness. But then again, she didn't really understand why it was called morning sickness in the first place, she felt nauseous anytime of the day. Not right now though and that was something she was very happy about. She hummed while making her bed, brushing her hair and getting dressed.

It really was a good thing that she had never liked tight clothes; she couldn't have worn them anymore. She appreciated comfortable, practical and affordable clothes. Not that she had really had much choice; her budget had always been very limited. Klaus had said to her few days ago that if she needed anything, she only had to ask. He would arrange her everything she needed. Or wanted. She hadn't liked that at all.

Sure she had been living here for free, eaten his food and let him take her to a very expensive private hospital, but those things were for the baby. There was no way she was going to ask him buy her new clothes or something. Unlike her mother, Flynn had never wanted to be dependent on any man. If and when the man would be gone, she needed to know that she would be fine by herself.

Yet a part of her hoped that Klaus would stick around. Despite of everything that had happened last night, she felt good about their conversation. And as much as she wanted to deny it, some very, very tiny part of her sort of felt pleased about the way he had looked at her. He was attracted to her. Not that it mattered of course. He was the father of her child, nothing more. There was no need to make things more complicated.

And "the sensual urges" Kol had mentioned…. Yes, maybe she felt something like that, but she could handle it. She wouldn't have minded though if someone could hold her for every now and then, especially when she felt emotional, but she certainly wasn't going to ask for something like that. She headed to the kitchen and literally bumped into someone who was coming from behind the corner. Klaus' sister.

"Sorry," Flynn said.

"Don't worry about it," the blonde replied and glanced at Flynn from head to toes. If Flynn wasn't mistaken, the female vampire looked somewhat curious.

"Flynn, was it?"

"Yeah. And you're Rebekah?"

"Yes."

"Okay… I was just going to the kitchen to make some breakfast. If you want…"

"I'm actually going out," Rebekah replied. "I have some shopping to do."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Do you have plans for today?" Rebekah asked.

Flynn shook her head.

"No, not really."

"Hmm, what do you usually do?"

"Well, I've mostly stayed here. I read or cook or…"

"Okay, stop right there," Rebekah cut in. "You're coming with me."

"I don't know if that would be a good idea. Did Klaus tell you about the witches and…"

"Yeah, he did, but no need to worry, I'm confident that I can keep you safe."

Flynn bit her bottom lip.

"That's really not what I meant. Klaus told me that there are many people in this city who mustn't know about me or this baby, so…"

"Look," Rebekah said. "I do admire your desire to protect my nephew and believe me when I say that I want to protect him too, but seriously, you can't stay in this house for the next… what, 5 months?"

"Something like that."

"Exactly. You need to go out or you'll lose your mind here."

Flynn couldn't deny that she really wanted to go out. Maybe go to some nice coffee shop and have a cup of tea and a piece of pie…

"You'll be safe with me," Rebekah assured. "But if you're still not convinced…. Finn!"

Flynn turned around and saw Klaus' older brother; he was just heading to the living room. He approached Flynn and Rebekah quickly and greeted them politely.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning," Flynn replied.

"Are you busy?" Rebekah asked.

"Not really…"

"Good, in that case, you're coming with us."

Finn raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?"

Rebekah grinned.

"How does a little bodyguard gig sounds to you?"


	14. Alive

**Chapter 13**

 **Alive**

Flynn sat on a very comfortable sofa, wondering how she had ended up in a situation like this. She was in a luxury boutique with Klaus' brother and sister. Rebekah had been in a fitting room for a while now and Finn was sitting on the sofa next to Flynn. He looked kind of like a statue; he hadn't moved or spoken much. Apparently he wasn't a very cheerful person.

"So…" Flynn started after a long silence. "You're Klaus' oldest brother?"

"Yes, that is correct," he replied.

"Right. I don't have any siblings. I used to wish for a brother or sister."

"I see."

"I mean, it would have been nice to have someone to play with."

"Yes, I understand what you mean."

Flynn glanced at his calm face, wondering what he was thinking. He really wasn't like any of his brothers.

"Do you often go shopping with your sister?" she asked.

"Fortunately not," he replied, sounding a bit amused. "I do not believe that I enjoy this very much."

"Yeah, me neither. And before you say anything, not all women like shopping."

"I wasn't going to suggest that," he replied. "To be honest, this…shopping is quite a new concept for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… You could say that I was away for a long while. I had to learn many things about the modern world."

His voice was still calm, but Flynn picked up something barely noticeable. She wasn't sure what that something was. Anger? Bitterness?

"When you say you were away…"

"I am not sure if I should have this conversation with you."

"Okay, I understand," she replied quickly. "I wasn't trying to be nosy or anything, I just…. You don't really seem like your brothers."

Again he seemed somewhat amused.

"I see. I am sure I am much duller than them…"

"No, no, that's not what I meant. You seem like a nice guy."

He glanced at her.

"What makes you think that?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I've met more than enough assholes. You don't seem like that."

"Hmm. Just out of curiosity, how do you see my brother Niklaus?"

"He can definitely be an asshole. But he can also be nice when he wants to be. And he's the father of my baby, so I want to get along with him."

Finn observed her for a brief moment before replying.

"Well, I think you deserve more than…an asshole."

She couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks."

They were both quiet again until Rebekah returned with two bags. She looked at Flynn and raised her eyebrows.

"Didn't you find anything?"

"No, this place is definitely out of my price range."

Rebekah looked genuinely confused.

"What?"

"I really can't buy my clothes here…"

"Don't be silly, of course Nik pays. Just pick whatever you want."

"Thank you, but I don't need anything. I have clothes."

"Okay, if you say so…"

"I do. If you're finished, maybe we could grab a bite? Food," she added quickly. "I meant food."

"Sure," Rebekah replied smiling. "What would you like to eat?"

"Lasagna," she replied without hesitation. "And ice cream."

"Okay, sounds good to me. There's a nice Italian place across the street."

"Great."

Flynn couldn't remember the last time she would have eaten lasagna, but now she was really craving for it. She walked between Finn and Rebekah, like they would have really been her bodyguards.

"Look at that," Rebekah said and pointed at the boutique that was selling all kinds of baby things. "Look how cute."

Flynn looked at the display window and something immediately caught her attention; headphones designed for an unborn baby. A pregnant woman could place them on her belly and play music for her baby. Flynn had always loved music, she really wanted those headphones.

"I would like to go inside and ask how much those headphones cost," she said.

"No," Rebekah replied firmly. "I'll go and get them for you."

"That's really not…" Flynn started when she suddenly felt something strange. Something was wrong.

"Flynn?" Rebekah said. "Are you alright?"

"I… I don't…"

She couldn't finish her sentence when she suddenly felt pain, just like someone would have just hit her on the face. Blood was pouring out of her nose.

"Flynn!"

There was another hit and more pain, like she would have been shoved very roughly against the wall. She screamed when she felt someone cutting her arm.

"Call Niklaus!" Finn's voice commanded. "Flynn, Flynn, it's alright."

She stared at the bleeding wound on her arm, unable to understand what was happening. Another wound started to appear on her cheek. Then she couldn't breathe. Someone was pressing her throat. Oh God no…

"Flynn!"

All she could think about was her baby. She needed to save her baby…

"Flynn!"

Her vision blurred and she collapsed. Someone caught her and called her name, but she couldn't hear it. After one last desperate attempt to breathe, she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Give her to me!" Klaus snarled as soon as Finn lifted Flynn out of the car. Fortunately for Finn and Rebekah, they were smart enough for not to say anything. Klaus lifted Flynn into his arms as gently as he could. She had nasty bruises and deep cuts on her face and arm. Finn or Rebekah had tried to take care of her injuries, but they wouldn't heal until Elijah would give Sophie Deveraux his blood. Fortunately he was already on his way to heal her. Klaus was very relieved as he picked up the baby's steady heartbeat. He carried Flynn to her room and carefully placed her on her bed.

"It's alright, love," he murmured and gently caressed the unharmed part of her face.

If the other witches wouldn't have found Sophie in time… Klaus clenched his fists. Whoever had attacked Sophie was going to die very soon.

"How is she?" Kol's voice asked. He had just entered Flynn's room.

"She's alive," Klaus replied gloomily. "They both are."

"That's good, isn't it?"

Klaus didn't say anything, he was too furious to speak.

"Okay, let me know if you need a hand," Kol stated. "I'll be more than happy to kill someone."

Klaus took Flynn's hand after Kol had left the room.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I promised to keep you safe."

He held her hand until her injuries started to heal. Elijah had healed Sophie. Klaus sighed and lied down beside Flynn. Gently he gathered her warm body in his arms and smoothed away the curls that clung to her face. He had no intention to move before she would wake up.


	15. Complicated

**Chapter 14**

 **Complicated**

"Flynn? Flynn? It's alright, love, you're safe."

Flynn barely heard the calming male voice, her whole body was trembling.

"Hey…"

She felt someone holding her and stroking her hair. What had happened to her? She felt weak and… Her baby. No, no, no… Please no…

"Hey, it's alright. Flynn!"

Her eyes flew open, she was in panic.

"My baby! Help my baby!"

"Hey, hey, look at me, love!"

A strong hand cupped her chin and made her look at the familiar blue eyes.

"Kla-klaus… The baby…"

"Our son is fine," he said calmingly.

"Are you sure, how can you know…"

"Shh, shh," he hushed and cupped her face. "Our son is fine, love, I swear."

Flynn was still trembling as she stared into his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm sure, I can hear his heartbeat. He's fine."

Flynn was so relieved that she burst into tears.

"Hey…" Klaus muttered and wrapped his arms gently around her.

She buried her face in his chest and cried. She didn't have any strength to hold back and she wasn't going to apologize, he would just have to deal with her emotions right now. Thankfully he didn't speak, he just held her. That was exactly what she needed. It took a long while before she managed to pull herself together enough to stop crying.

"What…what happened?" she murmured. Her face was still against his chest, she really didn't feel like looking him in the eye right now. She had never cried in front of anyone like this.

"Sophie Deveraux was attacked," he replied.

The witch whose life was linked to Flynn's… As strange as it was, she had almost forgotten that.

"Who attacked her?"

"I don't know yet, love, but I will soon. Elijah will bring Sophie here."

Flynn needed a moment to process everything that had happened. She had almost died. Her baby had almost died. She shivered again and took a deep breath before she managed to pull away.

"Thanks," she murmured when Klaus offered her a tissue.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "At least physically."

"Yeah, I think so. I just… What happened…" She paused and looked at him. "Can you make sure that it won't happen again?"

"Yes," he replied immediately and touched her cheek. "I will take care of that, I give you my word."

She nodded gratefully.

"Thank you. I never want to feel so helpless again. I couldn't protect my baby…"

"Hey, it definitely wasn't your fault," he cut in. "You didn't do anything wrong, love. I was the one who failed to protect you."

She shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Well I do," he murmured gloomily. "I should have…"

"No," she cut in firmly. "Stop right there, that's not helping anyone." She paused and sighed tiredly. "I think we both want to protect our baby."

She stroked her belly while she spoke, feeling the need to convince her son that everything was alright. Klaus bit his bottom lip and looked at her hand.

"May I…"

She was confused for a brief moment before she understood what he meant.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you."

She startled a little when he slid his hand under her shirt, she hadn't expected that, but she didn't stop him. Strangely his hand felt warm. Elijah had mentioned that vampire's kept their skin warm by drinking warm beverages. Except that Klaus wasn't a vampire… Flynn found herself wondering if his skin was naturally this warm. That was certainly a strange thing to think about. Gently he rubbed her belly and leaned down to kiss it. That really startled her; she looked at him cautiously when he raised his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be too intrusive," he said.

"That's okay."

He smiled and lied down beside her.

"You know, this child truly is a miracle. I never thought…"

"You didn't think what?" she asked when he didn't continue.

"I didn't think that I could ever become a father." He paused and looked at her. "I want to be a good father."

She nodded.

"Yeah, Kol mentioned that your father wasn't very…nice."

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed.

"What? When have you talked to Kol?"

"Last night."

"I see. What did he tell you?"

"Not much. Just that your mother was a witch and she had an affair with your biological father."

"Hmm," Klaus muttered. "She always was a classy woman. She never made any attempt to defend me from her husband."

"He hurt you," Flynn stated after a moment of silence.

"That's one way to put it," Klaus snorted. "It really doesn't matter anymore."

Flynn was quiet for a brief moment before replying.

"I think our past always stays with us, but it doesn't have to define our future."

Klaus looked at her.

"What about your past, love?"

She tensed.

"What about it?"

"Well, it would be nice to know something. You mentioned that your mother passed away, what about your father?"

"I don't know who he is," Flynn replied as carelessly as she could.

"Really? Your mother never told you?"

"She didn't know either. There were few possible options, but she wasn't really sure. Not that it matters, I had plenty of 'uncles'. Some of them were okay."

"But not all of them?"

"No, definitely not. Some of them were assholes."

"Did they hurt you?"

"We all have some unpleasant things in our past," she replied simply. "As I said, it doesn't define the future."

They were both quiet for a while before Klaus touched her hair.

"There's something I want you to know, love. I would never hurt our son. Or you."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Well, maybe you're the one who should watch out. I did kick you once and I can do that again if I have to."

"Hmm, I suppose I just have to behave then…"

He leaned closer and before she realized what was happening, his soft lips touched hers. She was stunned, but she made no attempt to push him away. As his lips touched hers, he moved closer. He laid her back while his body moved over her. This was a very bad idea, she should definitely stop him and… Thought fled her mind as his lips parted, determinedly claiming hers. He really knew what he was doing.

She wasn't sure if they had actually kissed that night, but if they had, it hadn't been like this. His lips were demanding, but the kiss wasn't rough or forceful. It was gentle. No one had ever kissed her like that. Not that she had kissed very many people. How many people had he kissed? Not that it was any of her business… He added pressure and somehow made her open her lips to him with a flick of his tongue. His hands were caressing her neck and side; she didn't even notice him pulling her shirt up.

"Flynn…"

A knock on the door startled her and made her quickly pull away. Klaus cursed quietly.

"Nik?" Rebekah's voice said. "Elijah's here with the witch. Did you hear me?" she added when Klaus didn't answer.

"Yes, I heard you!" Klaus snapped. "Thank you very much, sister."

Flynn was desperately trying to pull herself together. She wasn't sure what to think.

"Flynn…"

"I don't want to make things complicated," she muttered, "We should concentrate on protecting our son."

She really didn't want some kind of casual affair. What else would he want?

"We should go," she stated. "I want to hear what Sophie has to say."


	16. Troubling

**Chapter 15**

 **Troubling**

Klaus stared at Sophie icily, making it clear to her that he had no patience for any kind of games. What he wanted was answers and if she knew what was good for her, she would tell him everything he wanted to know.

"Start talking," he commanded. "Who attacked you and why?"

The witch crossed her arms, clearly she didn't like orders. Klaus couldn't have cared less about that. All his siblings were in the living room, observing Sophie. Flynn was standing few steps away from Klaus; she was also looking at the witch.

"It was a witch called Brandon," Sophie stated tensely.

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Why would a witch try to kill you?"

Sophie pressed her lips together; clearly she wouldn't have wanted to answer.

"It's… complicated."

"Explain it to us then."

She bit her bottom lip and looked at Klaus.

"How much do you know about the history of the witches in New Orleans?"

"Quite a lot," he replied. "Continue."

"I assume you know there has always been more than one coven here. My coven is the biggest and the most powerful one, but there are others. Most of them are harmless nature worshipers, but there are some more dangerous ones. Radicals, if you will."

Klaus frowned.

"Meaning what?"

"They see all vampires nothing but a crime against nature."

"Sounds familiar," Kol huffed.

"Apparently they didn't approve the agreement we made with you," Sophie continued, ignoring Kol.

"Do they know about Flynn and the baby?" Klaus asked, keeping his voice free from emotion.

"No, we have made sure no one knows."

"Why did this witch attack you then?"

"Because they know I'm the one who reached out to you. They see me as a traitor."

"Hmm. And where is this witch now?"

"Dead," Sophie replied simply.

Klaus wasn't pleased about that, he would have wanted to kill the bastard himself.

"Are there…" he started, but Flynn interrupted him.

"I want you to break the link between us," she said firmly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Sophie replied.

Klaus' eyes darkened.

"Oh you will or I swear I'll make you wish you would have never been born. Perhaps I can't physically hurt you right now, but I can hurt everyone you care about…"

"Yes, yes, I'm aware what you're capable of," Sophie huffed. "We all were. That was the reason why we used a very special linking spell. It can't be undone, not before is has served it's purpose."

"I find that hard to believe," Elijah stated coolly before Klaus managed to reply. "According to my experience, magic always has it's loopholes."

Sophie shook her head.

"Not always. We knew we have to use a spell no one can undo. No matter what you do to them or their loved ones."

Klaus' eyes were turning yellow, he was furious.

"You will pay for this," he snarled. "That I promise you."

Sophie looked at him; there was no fear in her eyes. She was willing to die for her cause. That kind of determination was always a very dangerous thing.

"Yeah," she stated. "But right now I suggest we stick with the plan. We want what Marcel took from us."

Klaus smiled coldly.

"You mean your four sacrificial lambs? That's right, I know." He paused and clicked his tongue. "Slaughtering young girls… And I thought I was wicked."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Sophie muttered tensely. "We'll stick with the plan or she'll pay the price."

Sophie glanced at Flynn who looked very pale. All Klaus wanted was to break the witch's neck, but he had to control himself. If he would hurt Sophie, he would hurt Flynn as well.

"You need to be protected," Elijah stated coolly. "We can't take any chances."

"Thanks for your concern, but I can take care of myself," Sophie snorted.

"Really?" Klaus hissed venomously. "Like you took care of yourself today?"

"That was…"

"I will protect her," Finn's calm voice suddenly said.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"What?" Klaus asked.

Finn looked at him calmly.

"I will go with her and make sure she will be safe."

"No!" Sophie snapped. "I don't need a bodyguard…"

"This isn't negotiable," Elijah stated. "Either you accept our brother's generous offer or you will stay here with us. The choice is yours, Miss Deveraux."

The witch crossed her arms and glared at Elijah and Finn in turns.

"Fine," she finally snapped.

Klaus looked at Finn, unsure of what to think. Finn met his gaze calmly.

"As I said, I am not doing this for you," he stated and glanced at Flynn. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome," he replied smiling. "I will keep her safe, I give you my word."

"Well…" Kol started after Sophie had marched out, followed by Finn. "I certainly wasn't expecting that."

"Me neither," Rebekah said.

Klaus didn't say anything, he wasn't pleased at all. Finally he noticed Flynn looking at him.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked immediately and moved in front of her.

"Nothing," she muttered. "This is just… a lot to digest. The witches… Did you mean that they kill children?"

Klaus bit his bottom lip, why had he mentioned the damn ritual. Flynn already had more than enough things to worry about, she didn't need anything more. Once again he reminded himself that this was all new to her, she was a human. His human. He wanted to make her his. Claim her mouth, touch her everywhere, caress her soft skin, hear her crying out his name…

"Klaus?"

She was still expecting an answer to her question. For once Klaus was glad when Elijah took the lead and started to explain the ritual to her, although Klaus noticed that he tried to spare her from the most unpleasant parts. But the truth was that they didn't really know everything about this ritual. Sophie Deveraux was willing to sacrifice her life in order to complete it. Her whole coven was willing to make Klaus their enemy. That was very troubling. Yes, he should have been thinking about that, but instead he was thinking about the human standing in front of him, talking with Elijah. Clearly she was upset.

"That's… horrible," she said and touched her belly. "How can they do something like that?"

"They're witches," Kol replied cheerfully. "They love their magic."

"I would say you love their… "magic" too," Rebekah snorted.

Kol grinned.

"A gentleman never kiss and tell, but I did meet someone last night. Someone who told me some quite interesting things about Marcel."

Klaus frowned.

"What things?"

"He has a place where he likes to bury his secrets. I would guess that the bodies are there."

"Where is this place?"

Kol shrugged.

"She didn't know."

"Well that's useful," Rebekah snorted.

"Actually it is," Elijah stated. "It's the best lead we have so far."

Unfortunately he was right. Despite of all the time Klaus had spent with Marcel, he still had no idea where the bodies could be.

"Alright, let's make a plan then," Klaus stated.

"Can I do something?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, love," Klaus replied smiling. "You can take care of yourself and the baby. There's nothing more important than that."


	17. The kiss

**Chapter 16**

 **The kiss**

1 week later

Flynn couldn't sleep; she was uncomfortably hot and sweaty. Stupid hormones. She got up and walked over to the bathroom in order to wash her face with cold water. It didn't really help, her skin was very hot. Was that normal? She didn't know, but she didn't think that she was sick. She could always tell when she had a fever, it made her feel awful. She didn't really feel awful now, just very…hot. And something else.

The thought would have made her blush if her cheeks wouldn't have already been red. She had never felt like this before, the need to feel someone touching her and… No, she would stop this right now. This was just her hormones talking. What she needed was to cool herself down. She headed to the kitchen in order to get some ice.

Her emotions had been like some damn rollercoaster during the last few days, ever since the near death experience, and she had felt sorry for everyone who has had to be near her. Elijah had been very patient and understanding, just like he always was and Rebekah had brought Flynn the headphones she had wanted and arranged her manicure and pedicure. Kol had been out a lot, Flynn hadn't really seen him here and Finn was still with Sophie. Then there was Klaus…

Flynn couldn't help but to feel guilty when she thought how she had acted toward him. She had snapped at him more than once and acted up like a child. The worst part was that she couldn't understand why. For some reason she had just felt angry toward him. That didn't make any sense, he was doing everything he could to protect their child. Why did she felt the need to make him miserable?

A part of her knew the answer to that, but she wasn't going to accept it. The kiss… She had liked it much more than she should. She had started to like him much more than she should. That was more than dangerous. Hadn't she learned anything from her mother? The whole thing was nothing but a mess and the truth was that she was scared.

She needed to be in control, but right now she certainly wasn't. She couldn't even control her own body. Ice… That should put the stop to this. Fortunately there was plenty of ice in the freezer. She picked up an ice cube and rubbed it against her neck. It started to melt immediately. How warm was her skin? This couldn't possibly be normal…

"Well, hello there," Kol's voice suddenly said.

"I'm so glad you're here," she gasped. "Could you please check my…"

She didn't continue when she turned around and saw him. He wasn't wearing anything except a towel wrapped around his lower body. He smirked as her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Yes, I know, darling," he purred. "I get that reaction a lot. Feel free to look as much as you like."

She couldn't get a word out, she just stared at him. What was wrong with her? Her skin felt even warmer.

"Yes, I know how gorgeous I am. Would you like me to drop the towel? I don't mind doing that for my favorite…"

Before she even realized what was happening, she had moved in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, roughly dragging his head down. He wasn't smirking anymore, he looked stunned.

"Flynn…"

"Enough talking," she growled. Her voice sounded foreign, she couldn't even recognize it. Then she was kissing him. Or more like attacking his lips. The whole thing was nothing but animalistic, she bit his lip so hard that she tasted his blood in her mouth. That finally snapped her out of it; she was in shock as she pulled away.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," she stuttered with a shaky voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

He didn't say anything, he just stared at her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"You didn't hurt me, darling," he muttered. "That was… amazing."

A flush was rising in her cheeks, she was more than embarrassed.

"I…I don't know what happened… I think something is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

She swallowed before she managed to reply.

"I feel… strange. Could…could you feel my forehead?"

"Sure."

She forced herself to hold still as he stepped in front of her and put his hand on her forehead.

"Oh dear…" he murmured. "You're hot, darling. And I don't just mean…"

"Yeah, I got that," she murmured, feeling even more embarrassed.

"Alright, wait here, I'll go and get…"

"What's going on here?" Klaus' voice suddenly asked.

Flynn swallowed again as she saw him standing in the doorway, staring at her and Kol.

"I kissed your brother," she heard herself saying. What? Was she insane? "It was an accident," she continued. "Something is wrong with me, the ice… it melted and then he was there and I sort of attacked him, but I didn't mean to and I bit him and I'm very, very sorry."

A very awkward silence followed her words. It seemed that she had really lost her mind. Klaus was the one who spoke first.

"Kol, could you excuse us?"

"Sure, but I think she needs a doctor and… I'm going," he finished when Klaus looked at him. It certainly wasn't a friendly look.

"Klaus…" Flynn started when they were alone. "I…"

No more than a second later he was in front of her. The intense look in his eyes scared her, for a brief moment she thought that he was going to hurt her. He took a hold of her arms and leaned towards her.

"Klaus…"

He muffled the rest of her sentence with a passionate kiss. It made her burning up; she wrapped her arms immediately around his neck. This was what she needed.

"Let's make something clear," he groaned after finally pulling away. "You're mine. Do you have a problem with that?"

She shook her head.

"Not right now," she murmured.

He smirked and lifted her up into his arms.

"Good. Now let's see if I can make you feel better."


	18. As perfect as possible

**Warning, mature content. I changed the rating to M.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **As perfect as possible**

Klaus was struggling to control himself as he carried Flynn towards his bedroom. He could sense the heat radiating from her body and he would have wanted to take her right there. She was more than ready to be taken. He didn't know what had caused this reaction, her hormones maybe, but he was nonetheless glad about it.

"You don't have to carry me," she murmured. "I must be heavy…"

"You're not, love," he cut in. "You're beautiful."

He almost kicked the door to his bedroom open. The only light that was on was a small bedside lamp that cast soft and low light around the room. He had already pulled the bedcover down, preparing for couple of hours of sleep. He couldn't have imagined that he would finally have what he so badly wanted. Her arousal had made him incredibly turned on, all he wanted was to take her to his bed and… And what?

Selfishly satisfy his own needs? Just like the last time. No, definitely not. He concentrated on her and noticed something very clearly. She was nervous. Well of course she was, the only time she have had sex had been horrible. Making this time as perfect as possible was the least he could do for her.

"It's alright, love," he said calmingly as he lied her down on the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked at him insecurely before she spoke.

"Why are you being so nice after how I've acted?"

He pressed his lips together.

"Well, I can't say that I would be happy about you kissing my brother, but clearly you weren't yourself. I don't blame you for what happened."

"Thanks, but that's not all. I've been very bitchy toward you lately."

He couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I've noticed. And as I told you, I've read about pregnant women. No need to worry, I understand."

It was difficult to believe that he actually meant what he said. He wouldn't have tolerated such behavior from anyone else. Flynn bit her bottom lip; her heart was pounding a little faster.

"So… Are you going to join me or what?"

He didn't need to be told twice; he sat next to her and brushed her hair off her forehead. She was wearing an oversized nightie and fuzzy slippers. For a moment he thought about some of the other women he had been with. They had worn lingerie and high heels. None of them had looked nearly as beautiful as her. He smiled as he reached down and removed her slippers. He ran his hand up her bare legs and let them come to rest on the center of her belly.

"I want you to tell me immediately if anything that I do feels unpleasant to you. Alright, love?"

She looked nervous as she nodded.

"Okay."

Gently he touched her cheek with his thumb.

"I know you had less than a perfect first time, but I would like to make it up to you now. Is that alright?"

She nodded again, she was becoming more nervous. He couldn't deny that a part of him, the predatory part, was very much turned on by this. Slowly he leaned down and brought her mouth to his. He kept the kiss gentle at first, giving her time to adjust. Slowly but surely her lips softened to better fit his and responded with growing fervor. It wasn't difficult to tell how much her body wanted this.

His tongue sought and gained entrance into her mouth and her body became more pliable as she molded herself closer to him. He was becoming more and more turned on, but he forced himself to keep in mind that he needed to be careful with her belly. Her baby bump was very small and he had to admit that he found it cute.

She slid her arms over his shoulders and then wrapped them about his neck. He drew her more firmly against his hard body, so tight that she could feel the growing evidence of his arousal. For some reason he expected her to be startled, but instead she reached down and wrapped her hand around his manhood through his jeans. He flinched at her sudden touch and let out a groan.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean…"

"Don't apologize," he panted. "Never apologize for doing that, love."

She looked a little shy as she smiled at him.

"Show me more. Please."

She really was driving him crazy. He kissed her again, this time more hungrily. His hands grabbed the hem of her nightie and started to pull it up. He stopped as he felt her stiffening.

"It's alright, love," he said gently. "You are beautiful."

"No, I'm not," she murmured. "But you're the one who did this to me, so you better not complain."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I won't."

She lifted her arms as he pulled her nightie off her. Then he slid her panties down her legs and tossed them aside. She was breathing faster as he stared at her, admiring every little detail. She was beautiful.

"Okay, could you stop staring at me?" she murmured. "You're making me very uncomfortable."

"Sorry, love," he muttered. "But no, I can't stop staring at you."

She was about to say something, but her words turned into a surprised moan as he took one of her nipples in his mouth. She arched under him; clearly her breasts were very sensitive. He smirked and took his time with one breast before moving to the other. Then back again. And again. She moaned and squirmed, turning him on even more. She was too distracted to notice his hand before it was between her legs.

"Kla-klaus," she gasped.

"It's alright," he hummed calmingly as he teased her nub with his thumb. "Just relax, love."

She was breathing faster and faster as he kept torturing her. He kept his eyes on her the whole time and smiled when he finally made her climax.

"One," he hummed. "I think I owe you at least three. How does that sound, love?"

She didn't say anything, she was trembling and panting.

"I take that as a yes," he stated and pushed her thighs open again.

Her eyes widened and she tried desperately to take a hold of the bed sheets as he moved lower and took her nub between his lips without a warning.

"Oh God!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the French Quarter

"Oh God!"

Sophie's body was shaking violently and she kept moving faster and faster as she climaxed. Again. Finally she collapsed and allowed herself to rest on top of the muscular male chest. Neither of them said anything, she simply rolled off him after catching her breath. They were lying on the bed silently for a long while before she spoke.

"This doesn't change anything."

"I agree," he replied calmly.

"Good." She paused and glanced at the man she had just slept with. Finn Mikaelson. Her annoying shadow. She wasn't sure how this had happened and the whole thing had probably been a huge mistake, but right now she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

"It wasn't too bad though," she added.

"No, it was not."

"And I must say that you're very…durable."

"Thank you."

They were both quiet again until he spoke.

"Wait… The link."

"What about it?"

He cleared his throat.

"Well…"

"Oh. No, I don't think that it should affect to Flynn in a case like this."

"But you are not sure?" he stated a bit tensely.

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Happy now?"

He didn't say anything, but he seemed relieved. The truth was that Sophie wasn't sure, but what difference did that make? Even if Flynn felt something, it shouldn't be anything unpleasant. No harm done.

"Listen," Sophie started. "How about one more round?"

Finn glanced at her.

"A fifth one?"

She grinned.

"Yeah, if you're up to it." She paused and lifted the cover. "It seems that you are. What do you say?"

"Why not," Finn replied and rolled Sophie on her back. "But as you said, this does not change anything."


	19. Closer

**Warning, mature content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Closer**

"Flynn? Talk to me, love, does this hurt?"

Flynn shook her head. She wasn't really hurting, but she felt slight discomfort. The penetration felt foreign, she couldn't remember experiencing it before. Of course she had, but she had been too drunk to remember it. Feeling Klaus inside her was somehow strange and her body was resisting a little. He was moving slowly and he was struggling to control himself.

"Flynn? Look at me."

She hadn't even realized that her eyes were closed; she opened them and met his intense gaze. He looked almost as he would be in pain.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked hoarsely.

She shook her head again.

"Feels…a little…strange," she panted.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No… I…I…need to…adjust to your…size."

Clearly he was pleased by her words, but surprisingly he didn't make any cocky comments. Instead he smiled and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"You feel a little tight, love. I'm trying my best to be gentle."

"Never thought of you as a gentle man…"

She tilted her head back and concentrated on relaxing her muscles. Slowly she managed to breath through the discomfort. He sensed that and carefully increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Better?" he panted as she let out a moan.

"Uh huh…"

This definitely was better; her discomfort was replaced by pleasure. She was actually having sex with Klaus and she was enjoying it. Some part of her mind wondered how this had happened, but those thoughts vanished quickly. He was moving faster and letting out groans of pleasure.

"Flynn…"

She wasn't completely on her back, few cushions were supporting her. He had wanted to make sure that he wouldn't accidently press her belly too hard with his body. Yet he was closer to her than anyone else had ever been, she enjoyed feeling his bare chest pressing against her breasts. She wanted more. She wanted to feel cherished and protected. Or some primal part of her wanted it; of course she would have never admitted it out loud.

The truth was that this was the most intimate moment of her life; she was giving herself to him completely. How that had happened, she really wasn't sure, but the sudden realization frightened her. Being in such a vulnerable position frightened her. Apparently she wasn't capable of having just meaningless sex. Her body had wanted that and somehow it had overruled her common sense.

What she desperately needed right now was some kind of reassurance. She needed to know that this wasn't meaningless to him. That she wasn't meaningless. She turned her head to the side and looked at his left hand as it gripped the sheets. He kept thrusting, still increasing his speed. She reached out and touched his hand, wrapping her fingers around his thumb.

That made him to look at her. Warmly. He moved his hand over hers and twined his fingers over and between hers. The gesture was simple, but it was exactly what she needed. Her mind was at ease, allowing her body to take over. She only focused on the pleasure he was giving to her. She closed her eyes and arched her back to take him even deeper into her.

"God…" he groaned.

Something was happening; she felt her muscles tightening around him. The new feeling alarmed her, but he leaned down and calmingly touched her lips.

"Let it happen, love," he panted. "Don't hold back. I got you."

With that he slammed harder and deeper inside of her. She cried out as her orgasm rushed over her in waves. Her body was shaking so much that she barely noticed him moving faster as he reached for his own release. A low groan escaped his throat, he thrust into her one more time before his entire body seemed to tense and then he relaxed on top of her with a sigh. He was still inside her, supporting his weight with one arm. Their hands were still intertwined; she squished his hand and tried to catch her breath. He reached down to kiss her before slowly pulling out of her.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked.

She didn't have any strength left to speak, so she simply nodded. He caressed her face and looked at her closely.

"That was amazing."

She nodded again, earning a smile from him.

"Is there anything you need? Maybe something to eat or drink?"

She was about to shake her head, but then she changed her mind. She really was thirsty.

"A glass of water would be nice," she murmured. "I can get it…"

"No, you'll stay right here," he cut in and stood up, wrapping a blanket around his lower body. "I'll be right back, love."

She had no problem with that, she didn't think that she would have been able to move anyway. She had never felt so exhausted in her life. A part of her was still wondering what had happened. And most of all, what would happen now? Had she made a terrible mistake? How would this affect everything? Were her and Klaus together now? Did he want that? Did _she_ want that? She was almost asleep when he returned and gently lifted her head.

"Here, love, drink."

Cold water had never tasted so good; she emptied the whole glass with one gulp.

"Do you want more?"

She shook her head.

"No, thank you. But…"

"Yes, love?"

"Could you hold me?"

She was too tired to care if that sounded pathetic or not, she needed to feel his arms around her.

"Of course."

She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Thankfully he didn't speak; he simply stroked her hair as she drifted into sleep.


	20. Hit the nail on the head

**Chapter 19**

 **Hit the nail on the head**

Klaus listened the sound of Flynn's calm breathing and steady heartbeat. She was sleeping peacefully, her body felt warm and soft against his. Carefully he touched her flushed cheek, wondering what she was dreaming about. He had no idea how long he had looked at her, enjoying her closeness. He felt very calm and peaceful. And protective. Slowly he leaned down to kiss her forehead and gently touched her belly.

He would do anything to protect her and the baby. He wanted to give them everything. According to what he had managed to find out about Flynn's past, she hadn't had the steadiest childhood. She and her mother had moved often and there had been all kinds of men in the picture. Klaus had read between the lines that she was craving for a safe home. He was going to give her that, no matter what.

Hopefully she would agree to give him a chance. Yet he couldn't deny that he had a lot of doubts. He had been what he was for the last thousand years, brutal, ruthless and feared. Not to mention selfish. His wants and desires had come first. Now he actually needed to put someone else's needs first. The truth was that he wasn't sure how. He wasn't sure if he would be able to become a good father.

And what about Flynn then? What did he want from her? To have her as his, but as his what? She was a person, not a trophy. Relationships weren't exactly his specialty, so what could he really offer to her? She wasn't like the women he usually slept with, she was innocent. Inexperienced. He couldn't help but to feel an unpleasant sting as he remembered how she had looked at him when she had taken his hand.

Her eyes had silently asked him to show her that she mattered. Perhaps she had been worried that he was just using her body. Again. No, he wouldn't have done that, but he really wasn't sure what would happen now. What did she hope to happen? He didn't know. His body was more than content, but he still wasn't sure if this had been a good idea.

He should have thought about how this would affect to her. Hopefully she wouldn't feel used. He did care about her, more than he wanted to admit. The problem was that he had a nasty habit of sooner or later hurting those he cared about. He most certainly didn't want to hurt her or their child. What if someone else would hurt them, he had more enemies than he could count. What if he wouldn't be able to protect them? That was a ridiculous; of course he would protect them. He startled as she suddenly let out a sigh and murmured something in her sleep.

"Don't hurt me…"

Klaus swallowed and got up as carefully as he could. He needed a moment to clear his mind. He wore his jeans and headed to the kitchen. A drink… He was about to pour himself a glass of bourbon, but he opened the fridge and picked up a blood bag instead. For a moment he simply looked at it. He had never drunk from a blood bag, the thought made him to turn up his nose in disgust. Oh well… He poured the blood into a glass and took a sip.

It tasted awful, but he didn't really care at the moment. He needed a drink and Flynn was the only human here right now. He didn't want to leave the house in case she would wake up. For some reason he didn't want her to wake up alone. He didn't want her to feel abandoned. What was he hoping her to feel then? Again he didn't know. He didn't have time to finish his drink as Kol entered the kitchen, fully clothed this time. Kol's eyes widened and he burst into laughter when he noticed the blood bag.

"Really, Nik?" he chuckled.

"Shut up," Klaus snorted.

Kol smirked and sat at the table opposite him.

"So… How is the little lady?"

"Sleeping."

"Ah. Did you at least satisfy her?"

"Watch it," Klaus warned.

"Since when have you been a gentleman?" Kol asked innocently. "You have never had any problem talking about your conquests."

"She's not a conquest; she's the mother of my child."

"Hmm. Is that all what she is?"

"What do you mean?" Klaus muttered tensely.

Kol leaned back on his seat and smirked.

"I think you know."

Klaus was quiet for a moment, trying to decide what to say. A part of him wanted to talk about this to someone, but he really wasn't sure if that someone was Kol.

"I don't know," he finally muttered. "This whole situation is…new to me."

"Right. But you did sleep with her tonight?"

"That's none of your business," Klaus snapped.

Kol raised his hands in surrender.

"Easy there, Nik, I'm just trying to help."

"Of course you are," Klaus snorted.

"I am. And I want you to know that I'll be happy to take her if you don't want her, she seems to be quite a little minx…"

"I already warned you once!" Klaus snapped. "You won't have a third warning."

Kol seemed amused.

"Well… It seems to me that you do have some feelings for her."

Klaus didn't say anything, he squished his glass.

"You know," Kol continued and picked the blood bag up. "What you have… Some people might even envy you for it."

Klaus was surprised as he looked at his brother.

"Not me of course, but some people," Kol added. "So, I guess what I'm saying is… try not to screw this up, Nik."

Kol dropped the blood bag and stood up.

"I think I prefer a real drink."

Klaus stared at his glass for a while after Kol had left. For once his brother had actually hit the nail on the head. Klaus stood up and returned to his room. Flynn was still asleep. He looked at her for a long while before picking up his easel and a canvas. He wasn't going to screw this up.


	21. About last night

**Chapter 20**

 **About last night**

Flynn sighed sleepily before opening her eyes. Her first thought was that she felt strange. What had…

"Good morning, love," Klaus' voice suddenly said.

She was immediately fully awake, only to notice that she was in Klaus' bed. Naked. She swallowed as she remembered everything that had happened last night.

"Flynn? Is everything alright?"

She tried her best to stay calm as she looked at him. He was standing in front of his easel, painting.

"What…what are you doing?" she murmured.

"I'm painting you," he replied.

Her eyes widened, quickly she looked down and was relieved to see that the blanket covered the most of her body.

"I'm not painting you naked," he said, clearly amused. "At least not right now."

"Funny," she huffed and got into a sitting position.

She wasn't sure what to say. Obviously they needed to talk about last night, whether she wanted to or not. She still wasn't sure what had happened and she had no idea what would happen now. How did he want to handle this?

"Are you hungry, love?" he asked, keeping his eyes on his painting.

"Yeah," she replied, she really was starving.

"Alright, wait right there," he said and left the room.

She wasn't sure what was going on and she didn't have time to ponder that for long when he returned with a tray.

"Here you are," he said and placed the tray on the bedside table. "Some breakfast."

Her mouth watered as she smelled the fresh waffles. There was also toast, fruits, cheese, eggs and juice on the tray.

"You…made this?" she asked disbelievingly.

He smirked.

"Well, I would love to say yes, but no, sadly I can't cook."

"Right."

She looked at the tray and picked up a grape. He had returned to his painting, so she figured she could eat before they would talk. She wrapped the blanket around her naked body and enjoyed her breakfast. Thankfully she wasn't nauseous at all, she felt… nice.

"These waffles are delicious," she said after a long silence. "Do you want to have a taste?"

"No thank you, love," he replied, he was still concentrated on his painting.

"Okay…"

She finished her breakfast and stood up.

"Um…Have you seen my…?"

He smiled and glanced at her before picking her nightie up.

"Thanks. What about my…?"

His smile turned into a smirk.

"Actually I would like to keep them if you don't mind, love."

She frowned.

"Actually I do mind. Can I have my panties please?"

He chuckled and took them out of his pocket.

"Alright, if you insist."

"Hilarious," she snorted and marched over to him. She took her panties and her nightie and went to the bathroom.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" she asked after closing the door.

"No, of course not."

"Thanks."

She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection for a while. What had happened last night? She couldn't deny that she was confused. Slowly she touched her belly, praying that she hadn't made a mistake. Her baby's needs needed to come first. Of course she hoped that her son would have a father and she wanted to get along with Klaus, but…

Was she ready for something like this? She didn't want just a physical relationship. Not to mention her hormones scared the hell out of her. She had attacked Klaus' brother for heaven's sake. That couldn't be in any way normal. What if it would happen again? She didn't want to lose control like that. She sighed before she turned around and came face to face with Klaus.

"Geez!" she gasped, she hadn't heard him coming in. "What…what are you doing here?"

He looked at her calmly and smiled.

"Well… I was thinking that we should talk."

"Yeah, I agree, but I would like to take that shower first."

"Yes. May I join you?"

She stared at him for moment before she was able to reply.

"You…what?"

"I would like to join you, love," he repeated calmly.

A flush was rising in her cheeks, she couldn't help it.

"Klaus… I… What happened last night… I don't…"

She felt like an idiot, she had no idea what she was trying to say.

"I understand," he said smiling. "And I'm not proposing anything sexual; I would just like to wash your hair and body."

"Okay… First of all, why and second of all, you don't think that's sexual?"

He seemed more than amused.

"Not really. I can even keep my boxers on if that makes you more comfortable. Also my goal is very innocent; I would like to make you feel pleasant and relaxed."

She had no idea what to say, he had managed to surprise her completely.

"I… I don't know…"

"You can trust me, love. I'll leave immediately if you want me to. Nothing bad will happen to you."

She was very confused, but a part of her was also curious. He stepped in front of her and touched her cheek.

"Trust me."

She looked at him insecurely and finally nodded.

"No sex," she muttered.

"No sex," he confirmed. "I'll leave my boxers on."

"Okay…"

He took a step back and slid the door to the shower open.

"Ladies first."

She glanced at him and suddenly felt a little more confident as she dropped the blanket on the floor. Then she padded over to the shower and started the water before stepping inside. Her heart was beating faster as she stood beneath the spray and stared at the wall, waiting for him to join her. What exactly was she doing? She really didn't know anymore. She heard him stepping inside and sliding the door shut. He was right behind her now.

"So…" he started and picked up the shampoo. "About last night…" He paused and started shampooing her hair. She was surprised to notice that he really seemed to know what he was doing; his touch was gentle and pleasant. Obviously he had done this before.

"I want you to know that it wasn't just sex to me. I care about you, love."

She didn't have a chance to reply as he gently pushed her under the spray and started to scrub her head. She was pretty sure that he did that on purpose. Was he actually concerned that she would reject him? That sounded more than difficult to believe. She had no doubt that he had got used to getting any woman he wanted.

She on the other hand wasn't the kind of woman who immediately caught men's attention. Her mother had been that kind of woman and Flynn really didn't want to be like her. She stayed quiet as Klaus soaped his hands with the shower gel and began to rub her back in slow circles. Flynn pressed her palms against the wall and lowered her head, allowing the water to cascade off her hair and down her back.

"So…" she muttered after a long silence. "What are you suggesting then?"

"Well, that's a little unfair question when you're in front of me like that…"

She turned around and glared at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, managing to look serious. "I would like you to give me chance. I would like you to be mine."

She frowned.

"You mean you want to date me?"

"Well, I don't really fancy that term, but yes, I suppose that's what I mean."

She thought about it for a moment and touched her belly. He was the father of her child and she did want to know him. She wanted her son to have a family. Obviously there were many issues they needed to settle, but she was willing to try this. She owed her son that much.


	22. The first date

**Chapter 21**

 **The first date**

2 days later

Flynn bit her bottom lip as she stared at the small box she was holding. A diamond necklace, bracelet and earrings. She didn't even dare to guess how much these had cost.

 _For my beautiful Flynn_

 _Klaus_

She was starting to understand what Klaus' idea of "dating" was. Yesterday morning there had been dozens of roses and an evening gown in her room when she had woken up and now this. It seemed that they needed to have another talk. She had never been comfortable accepting expensive gifts from anyone and this was definitely way too much. She had thought that they would spend some time together, maybe have a dinner or something, and get to know each other, but she had barely seen him at all after their conversation in the shower.

He had explained to her that he had a lot of things to do and she understood that, but she didn't want any more expensive gifts. They made her feel that he was trying to buy her or something. That certainly wasn't her idea of dating. She sighed and placed the box on her nightstand before heading to the bathroom. Her back and feet hurt and she was hungry.

Quickly she washed up and went to the kitchen. She didn't bother to get dressed; she was wearing a comfortable oversized nightie. Once again the house seemed to be empty. She really wanted to talk to Klaus today and find out what exactly was going on. After making herself a sandwich and pouring herself a glass of juice, she headed to the living room in order to get her feet up. She barely had time to take the first bite when Elijah walked in.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning. Sorry for eating here, I…"

"There's no need to apologize," he assured. "This is your home; we all want you to be comfortable here."

"Thanks." She paused and stretched her legs. "My feet and my back are just killing me right now."

"Oh. May I…?"

It took a brief moment before she understood what he meant.

"No, no, you don't have to do that."

He smiled.

"It's no trouble, I can assure you."

He walked over to the sofa and sat beside her.

"If you're sure…"

He nodded.

"Yes."

Carefully he lifted her feet on his lap and started to rub the left one with his thumbs.

"Oh God…" she sighed. "You're an angel."

He smiled.

"Hardly, but I'm glad if I can help."

"Yeah, you're really helping. And you're very good at this."

"Thank you."

They were both quiet as he continued massaging both of her feet in turns.

"So…" he finally started. "How are things between you and Niklaus?"

"You want an honest answer?" she sighed.

"That would be nice."

She shook her head.

"I don't know."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?"

"No. I mean… You probably know that something happened between us few nights ago and… We decided to try…dating."

"I see," he stated after clearing his throat. "And how is that going?"

She shrugged.

"You tell me. Does your brother think that dating means giving someone expensive gifts?"

Elijah was quiet for a brief moment before replying.

"Listen, Flynn… Niklaus has had all kinds of relationships, but I doubt that he has really dated anyone."

Flynn's eyes widened.

"What? You mean…not ever?"

"Yes."

"How… How is that possible? I thought that you guys are like…what, thousand years old?"

"We are, but Niklaus' relationships have always been… I suppose you could say mostly physical."

"Oh…"

Flynn wasn't sure what to think. Was it honestly possible that someone as old as Klaus had never really dated anyone?

"Am I doing the right thing?" she blurted out without thinking. "For my child."

Elijah looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm not going to lie to you; Niklaus isn't the easiest person to be with, but… I believe that he is doing everything he can to protect you and your child. I believe that he is going to be a good father."

Flynn thought so too, she wouldn't have even considered being with him otherwise. What she wanted was to spend some time with him. Get to know him. The problem was that she didn't have much experience about dating. Obviously this wasn't a normal situation, the whole thing was more than complicated, but she would just have to improvise.

* * *

It was late when Klaus returned to the mansion, he have had a long day. He was getting closer of finding the bodies of the four witches. The problem was that Marcel was becoming suspicious. He and Kol had never really got along and Kol had completely ignored Marcel's rules. The whole thing would become messy soon, Klaus needed to hurry if he wanted to…

"Klaus?" Flynn's voice said, cutting off his thoughts.

He turned to look at her. She was barefoot, wearing a light peachy dress and she had plaited her hair.

"Well… You look nice, love."

"Thanks," she replied. "Come with me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I want two hours of your time," she stated firmly. "I don't think that's too much to ask."

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"No. Follow me."

She turned around and headed towards the living room. He followed her and saw candles burning around the room.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Our first date," she replied and poured him a drink. "This should be one of your favorites," she continued while handing him the glass.

He smiled.

"Bourbon, yes. Thank you, love."

"You're welcome. This is what's going to happen now. You and I will sit on the couch and watch a movie. You're going to have a drink, relax and rub my feet. We're going to talk and you're going to tell me at least four things about yourself. Is that clear?"

He stared at her for a moment before he was able to reply.

"Sounds good to me, love. First thing, I like bossy women."

She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Shut up."

"I thought you wanted us to talk," he replied innocently while sitting next to her.

"Yeah, we're going to talk," she huffed and turned the TV on.

"What are we watching?"

"Nightmare Before Christmas. It's one of my favorite movies."

"Ah, I see."

Flynn made herself comfortable and lifted her feet on Klaus' lap. He emptied his glass with one gulp and started gently to rub her feet. The movie was some kind of an animation, the main character was a skeleton. A singing skeleton. Obviously Flynn had seen the movie many times, she hummed along the songs.

"How old were you when you saw this for the first time?" he asked.

"Seven, I think. Mom and I spent that Christmas in Las Vegas with Uncle Sully. I was alone in our hotel room when they went out and I saw this movie. I just loved it."

"Hmm. It doesn't seem too bad." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I have always wanted someone to love me unconditionally."

She nodded.

"That's understandable; I think everyone wants that deep down. You still have three more things to go."

"Two," he protested. "I told you I like bossy women…"

"Three."

"Fine," he chuckled and slid his hand up her calf towards her knee. "Right now I would like to give you a little…"

"No," she cut in and softly slapped his hand. "There will be no sex for you tonight. I want to get to know you. So, three more things."

He frowned, unable to decide was he amused or annoyed. She looked at him with her doe eyes and slowly switched her position, placing her head on his lap.

"This is important to me," she said quietly, keeping her eyes on the TV.

His eyes softened as he touched her hair.

"Alright, love, what do you want to know?"

"What do you want to tell me?"

He needed to think about it for a moment.

"Well… I'm very dominant. The alpha male. I enjoy power."

"Okay."

"I have had issues with my siblings, but I would rip apart anyone who would hurt them. Anyone except myself of course."

"I see."

She sounded very calm, he kept stroking her hair.

"Alright, one more… I want you to feel safe with me. I want you to know that despite of all my flaws, I would never hurt you or our child."

She nodded.

"I believe you."

Neither of them said a word after that. They watched the movie and at some point she fell asleep. Her head was still on his lap; he stroked her hair and finished the movie before gently lifting her up into his arms. As he looked at her, he felt warmth he had never felt before. He couldn't really identify the feeling, but that didn't matter. He was going to do whatever he had to do to keep her safe. She and the child were the most important thing in the world to him.


	23. Surprise

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, here's finally the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Surprise**

5 days later

Flynn looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to decide was this really a good idea. She was wearing a sexy pink babydoll nightie that was designed for a pregnant woman and matching panties. Her hair was down, she had put on a little make-up and even fluffy pink high heel slippers that looked ridiculous to her, but she had heard that men liked these. Hopefully Klaus would like these as well.

He had been wonderful during the last few days and she wanted somehow to show him that she was also making an effort. She has had a very useful conversation with Rebekah, she had wanted to know something about Klaus' taste of women. According to what Rebekah had said, Klaus liked model and beauty queen type of women.

Flynn couldn't help but wonder what Klaus had seen in her, she most definitely wasn't a beauty queen and she highly doubted that she was very sexy either. Right now she felt ridiculous in these clothes and she feared that Klaus would laugh when he would see her. They hadn't had sex after their second time together; Flynn had wanted them to concentrate on getting to know one another.

Klaus had been busy, but he had arranged some time for her every day. They hadn't done anything special, just talked, but that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to get to know the father of her child before giving birth to their son. Gently she touched her belly and smiled.

"What do you think, does mommy look ridiculous? Yes, she does."

Flynn sighed and observed her reflection. Appearance had never been the most important thing in the world to her, but now she felt very insecure. She didn't even want to guess how many women Klaus had been with and she couldn't help but wonder if he was comparing her to those women. Those graceful and sexy beauty queens. Well, she could be sexy too, damn it. She took a deep breath before pouting her lips and twirling a hair around her finger.

"Hey there, handsome. Is that a dagger in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

She looked at her reflection for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"No."

Maybe she should try to dance for him? Men liked that, right? The problem was that she certainly wasn't graceful, especially now. And she couldn't really dance. Maybe she wouldn't have to do anything special, just walk over to him and smile. That didn't sound too difficult, although she hated these stupid slippers. The most important thing was to show him that she appreciated his efforts and she wanted to do nice things for him.

For someone who had never been in a real relationship, he was doing well. And he had promised to bring her some ice cream, bless him. Flynn hadn't seen any of the Mikaelsons since this morning and she kind of hoped that she and Klaus would have this whole place for themselves tonight. She also hoped that they could forget all the bad things for this one night and concentrate on physical closeness.

That was a nice way to say that her hormones were driving her crazy, she wanted to have sex. And ice cream. Maybe both at the same time. Now that would be perfect, she could lick the ice cream from his chest. Would he agree to that? She decided to at least ask. Hopefully he would be here soon. She opened the bathroom door and heard someone entering her room. It had to be Klaus, anyone else would have knocked.

"Hi there, I have a surprise for you," she purred, trying to sound seductive. "I hope you remembered the ice cream…"

She froze when she saw a strange man. He was staring at her with his mouth open. Flynn's face was bright red as she grabbed a blanket and quickly wrapped it around her.

"Oh, I apologize, I was looking for Klaus," the man said. "He does live here, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Flynn murmured, she was too embarrassed to look at the man. "He's not here."

"I see. And you are…?"

Suddenly Flynn remembered what Klaus had said about his enemies, they couldn't know about the child. She had no idea who this man was; he could be one of those enemies.

"I'm… a maid," she said as calmly as she could.

"A maid?" he repeated.

"Yeah, it's my day off and I… I'm waiting for my boyfriend. He's on his way here."

"Right. You live here?"

"Yes, I do. My employer was kind enough to offer me an accommodation."

"Hmm, how very kind."

Flynn tried her best to stay calm as the man looked around in the room.

"A very nice accommodation for a maid," he stated.

Flynn looked at him and frowned.

"Excuse me? You think a maid doesn't deserve a room like this?"

He smiled.

"That's not what I meant; I apologize if I offended you, Miss…?"

"Jones. Mary Jones."

For some reason that was the first name she could think of. The man smiled and walked over to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jones. I'm Marcel Gerard."

Marcel Gerard? Klaus' foster son? Oh crap…

* * *

"Ice cream, huh?" Kol stated innocently as he glanced at the bag Klaus was carrying. They had both returned to the mansion at the same time "For the little lady?"

"Yes," Klaus replied carelessly. He couldn't care less about Kol's mockery; he only wanted to see Flynn. He had thought about her the whole day. The whole dating thing hadn't been nearly as complicated as he had thought. She had only wanted to spent time with him. If he wasn't in a talkative mood, she didn't pressure him. He had quickly discovered that he enjoyed her company; she was a very special woman. His woman.

"How are things going between the two of you?" Kol asked.

"Fine."

"Oh come on," Kol hummed smirking. "I think someone fancies her."

"Shut up, Kol," Klaus snorted.

"What? I think it's wonderful you've finally found someone who is willing to put up with you."

Klaus rolled his eyes and headed to Flynn's room.

"Flynn?" he called and knocked before opening the door. "Flynn?"

She wasn't in her room or in the bathroom. Klaus was just about to go and look for her when he picked up a familiar scent. Oh no… Marcel.


	24. Taken

**Chapter 23**

 **Taken**

Klaus was beyond furious as he reached the compound where Marcel was currently staying. It had used to belong to Klaus and his siblings and it would belong to them again after they would reclaim the city. That however was the last thing on Klaus' mind right now. If Marcel had harmed a hair on Flynn's head… No, she was alright, she had to be. She and the baby were alright.

Elijah and Kol were with Klaus, although he could have handled this by himself. He would kill all Marcel's lackeys if he had to. There were plenty of them gathered in the courtyard, watching some kind of a pathetic fight between two of them. The crowd was cheering and Marcel was observing them from the balcony. He was smiling, looking more than pleased with himself.

Klaus was too furious to come up with much of a plan; he simply zoomed to the two fighters and snapped their necks before anyone realized what was happening. The crowd stopped cheering; they seemed to be too stunned to react. They all stared at Klaus who was now standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"Good evening," Klaus stated, looking at Marcel. "I'd like a word."

Marcel seemed outraged.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Apparently interrupting something really boring," Kol huffed as he appeared next to Klaus. "And I would watch my tongue if I were you, Marcellus."

"That's a good advice," Elijah stated while making his way to his brothers. "We're here for the girl. Give her to us or we'll kill everyone here. Starting with you."

Marcel's eyes narrowed.

"You Mikaelsons got a lot of nerve. Coming into _my_ home and making demands."

"Your home, is it?" Klaus stated smiling.

"The girl!" Elijah snapped. "I will not ask again."

"That's nice, but maybe you could tell me first what girl you are talking about?"

"I would advice you not to test my patience, Marcellus," Klaus replied threateningly.

"Hmm. Do you mean the pregnant maid I ran into earlier today? Pretty face, dark hair, glasses, very nice…fashion sense?"

"What?" Klaus snapped.

"Yes, I went to the old governor's mansion looking for you and I found her. Mary Jones. She said that she worked there. We talked, I left, that's all." Marcel paused and smiled. "I'm curious though, since when have you cared so much about your maids? Unless of course she's not really a maid…"

"She's an old friend," Klaus cut in coolly. "A dear friend who I want back. Now."

"I told you, I didn't take her. Look around as much as you want, she's not here."

"That doesn't mean you didn't take her," Elijah said.

Marcel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What would I do with a pregnant human? She was fine when I left; she was waiting for her boyfriend. At least that was what she said."

Klaus pressed his lips together; he was starting to believe that Marcel was telling the truth. Damn it… Who the hell had taken Flynn then?

* * *

Flynn struggled to open her eyes, she felt more than disoriented. Her vision was blurry and everything was spinning. What had happened to her? All she knew was that something was wrong. Her baby… She struggled harder to see something. Where was she? This place was cold and dark. Some kind of a cellar maybe? She was lying on the cold floor and her head hurt. After a long struggle, she managed to get into a sitting position.

It seemed that she was in some kind of a cell. Clumsily she stood up and noticed that she was only wearing the pink lingerie. The realization alarmed her immediately and she tried to remember how she had ended up here. She remembered talking to Klaus' foster son, but after that… nothing. Had he kidnapped her? Where was she? The room was small, there were no windows and the door seemed to be metal. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Hey!" she shouted and banged at the door. "Let me out! Someone! Please let me out!"

There was no answer, the door remained closed. Flynn felt dizzy, she had to sit down. Carefully she touched her belly.

"Are you alright?" she murmured and forced herself to concentrate only on her baby. Thankfully she felt him moving, but she couldn't be completely sure that everything was alright. If she had been drugged…

"Please… Please be alright."

She was scared for her son and she was praying that Klaus would find them before anything would happen. Finally she managed to stand up again and continued banging at the door. There was still no answer.

"Please! Just tell me what you want!"

Her eyes were watering up, she couldn't help it. She really was scared. And cold. There wasn't any blanket or anything she could have wrapped around her and she was half naked. There wasn't food or water either. She was in a lot of trouble. The floor was cold and she tried to keep herself warm by rubbing her arms. Tears were coursing down her cheeks as she hugged herself and stroked her baby bump.

What if Klaus wouldn't find her? What if her kidnapped would leave her here to starve to death? She didn't even know where she was. If only this could be a bad dream and she would wake up in her own bed. All she wanted was to go home. To Klaus. For the first time she had actually had hope. Despite of everything, she had been happy for the last few fays. Of course it had been too good to last.

"Don't worry; sweetie," she murmured as she felt the baby kicking. "Mommy is going to keep you safe."

That was all she could think about right now. She needed to find a way to save her child.


	25. Crime against nature

**Chapter 24**

 **Crime against nature**

Flynn had no idea how long she had been in the cold, dark room. Hours, days, she didn't know, but it felt like forever. No one had brought her any food or water and she hadn't even heard any kind of sounds from behind the door. She was more than desperate, fearing that she would die here. That her baby would die here. Once again she tried to walk around the room in order to stay warm, but it didn't really help. She was so cold that she was shaking.

"Please!" she shouted desperately and banged at the door. "Please, let me out!"

She was just about to give up when the door suddenly opened. Flynn got over her surprise quickly and tried to get out, but two men blocked her way and pushed her back inside. They both entered the room and marched over to her.

"What are you…?" she started when they both grabbed her and pressed her against the floor. She screamed and struggled as hard as she could, but they were stronger.

"No! No, stop it! Please stop, I'm pregnant!"

They ignored her pleads and forced her on her back. She was in panic, but she was sure that she hadn't seen these men before.

"What do you want?! Please!"

Again they ignored her and kept her roughly in place until she didn't have any strength left to struggle. That didn't stop her from trying.

"Please, I have money; just tell me how much…"

She didn't finish her sentence when someone entered the room. A woman who had something in her hand. A very long and thick syringe. Flynn's eyes widened in terror, her panic gave her new strength to fight.

"No! No! Stay away from me!"

The woman looked at her coldly.

"Hold her still," she ordered.

Flynn was struggling even harder, but the men tightened their grip. They were hurting her, but she barely noticed that. She was fighting to protect her son.

"No! No!"

The woman knelt beside her and touched her baby bump.

"No! Don't you dare hurt my baby! I'll kill you!"

The woman seemed somewhat amused.

"No wonder he likes this little whore," she hummed.

Flynn screamed as the woman sank the syringe into her baby bump.

"No need to be so dramatic," the woman snorted contemptuously as she pulled the syringe out. "The abomination is fine, for now."

Flynn's whole body was shaking and her eyes were watering up.

"Please… What do you want?"

The woman smiled.

"What I want is to correct a mistake. A crime against nature. And that thing…." She paused and glanced at Flynn's belly. "… will never be born. We will cut it out of your womb and burn it."

"No! My son is innocent, you can't…"

"We can and we will," the woman cut in coldly. "Obviously you'll die as well, but you can only blame yourself for that. Perhaps you should have thought twice before spreading your legs to a monster. To us, you are no better than them. A demon's whore."

The woman and the men left Flynn on the floor and marched out. It took a moment before Flynn managed to curl up into a fetal position and wrap her arms protectively around her baby bump. She burst into tears, trying desperately to convince herself and her son that everything would be alright.

* * *

"Sophie?"

Slowly the witch opened her eyes, trying to clear her vision. She had been in a deep trance. The first thing she saw was all the Mikaelsons. Finn was the only one of them who seemed concerned, all the others were just impatient or in Klaus' case, furious. Sophie was sitting on the sofa in the old governor's mansion and she felt cold. Cold and shaken to her core.

"Well?" Klaus snapped.

Sophie swallowed, unsure if she should tell them what she had just felt. She couldn't deny that right now Klaus scared the hell out of her.

"Here," Finn stated and handed her a tissue.

She frowned.

"What…"

Then she noticed something. She was crying. Quickly she took the tissue and dried her eyes.

"Speak!" Klaus snarled.

"She…she was scared," Sophie murmured. "Really scared. And… Someone was hurting her."

Klaus' face was suddenly completely blank. Yet there was something very dark in his eyes.

"What else?"

Instinctively Sophie touched her stomach.

"The child…"

"What about him?" Klaus asked. His voice was unnaturally calm.

"She was scared for the child," Sophie murmured.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Is my son alright?"

"I… I think so."

Klaus crossed his arms and stared at Sophie piercingly.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know…"

No more than a second later Klaus had grabbed Sophie by the throat and pressed her against the wall. His eyes were yellow and his fangs were out.

"Where are they?!"

"I don't know, I swear. The link… It doesn't work like that; I…I can only sense some things."

"Niklaus, please calm yourself," Finn stated. "She is telling the truth."

This time Sophie truly was grateful that Finn was here, although she would have never admitted it. Yes, maybe she did have some feelings for him, even though she knew how stupid that was. He was a Mikaelson for heaven's sake. Granted, he was the best lover she has ever had, he was pleasant company, he was intelligent and handsome and… No. She needed to stop this right now.

"I can use a location spell," Sophie said as calmly as she could. "Or I could, if Marcel wouldn't control us."

Klaus' lips curved into a very dangerous smile.

"Oh, no need to worry about Marcel. I will handle him personally."


	26. Twinkle, twinkle, little star

**Chapter 25**

 **Twinkle, twinkle, little star**

2 days later

 _"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon, then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle, through the night…"_

Flynn's voice was hoarse, but she continued humming. It was her way to tell herself that she was still alive and she needed to keep fighting. She needed to stay sane. She couldn't let them break her. The problem was that she had barely any strength left. She hadn't had anything to eat or drink after she had been brought here and she hadn't really slept.

Her body was too numb to care about the cold anymore, but unfortunately she could still feel pain. Her capturers had wanted to perform "experiments". They had wanted to see how her baby would react when she would feel pain. She didn't really know how badly hurt she was, all she cared about was feeling her baby moving. If only she could somehow hold on until Klaus would find her. That was the only thing she needed to concentrate.

But what if he wouldn't find her? What if… No, she couldn't finish that thought. Her son would be alright. She moved her hand in order to touch her baby bump and flinched in pain. Something was probably broken or dislocated. The burn marks were even worse. Her whole body felt broken. The woman, she had enjoyed hurting Flynn. She had said that Flynn deserved everything she got. Maybe that was true, but her son most certainly didn't deserve any of this. A tear rolled down he cheek, but she was too weak to even cry.

 _"Then the traveler in the dark thanks you for your tiny spark. He could not see where to go, if you did not twinkle so. In the dark blue sky you keep and often through my curtains peep. For you never shut your eye till the sun is in the sky…"_

Flynn let out a weak whimper as she heard the door opening. No, no, no, please… She tried desperately to crawl as far away from the door as she could, no matter how useless that was.

"Woah, woah, it's alright," a male voice said. "I'm here to help you."

She didn't believe him; her capturers had already used the same thing. Giving her hope. Apparently it had been their idea of a joke.

"Don't please…" she pleaded weakly as someone knelt next to her.

"Oh dear… You poor thing. I really am here to help, but we don't have much time. Come with me if you want to live. Well, there's a sentence I never thought I would use… Anyway, can you stand?"

"No," she murmured weakly, still suspecting that this was some kind of a cruel mental torture.

"Alright, I'll have to carry you then. I'll try my best to be careful."

She didn't say anything and she tried her hardest to hide her terror.

"Alright, here we go…"

She flinched as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.

"Please…" she murmured weakly. "My baby is innocent, please don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want…"

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt either one of you, I promise. I'm going to get you out of here and perhaps someday you can do something for me. This however isn't that day."

Flynn was forced to close her eyes as the man carried her out of the cell. The light hurt after the long darkness. They went up the stairs and across a long hallway before Flynn felt that they were outside. Was this really happening? She heard a car door opening and felt her back touching something soft. The man wrapped a blanket around her before starting the car.

"Alright, I'm no doctor, but I would say that you're dehydrated and you're probably suffering from hypothermia. Also it seems that those lovely folks hurt you pretty badly. Do you want me to take you straight to the hospital or somewhere else?"

Flynn blinked her eyes, but she couldn't really see anything. Was this real?

"Klaus…" she murmured.

"Ah. Alright then, I'll take you to him."

Flynn was still afraid to believe any of this. Maybe this was a dream or maybe she was dead. Or maybe this was some kind of a mind game. Wasn't physical torture enough, why were they doing this? She lost consciousness for a while, but she felt someone touching her cheek.

"You really are a pretty one…"

She felt the car stopping before losing consciousness again. The next thing she felt was someone touching her shoulder. The touch was very soft and gentle.

"Miss? Miss? Shit… Take her."

"Why me? You take her."

"Just shut up, we need to get her to Klaus right now."

"I know, but…"

"No buts! Take her. And be careful."

"Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Shut up."

"Gentlemen. What is going on here?" a male voice asked. Flynn knew that voice. At least she thought that she did. Elijah…

"Nothing, sir, we were just… Someone brought… That's Klaus' girl isn't it?"

Elijah gasped.

"Move!"

Flynn flinched when someone touched her cheek.

"Dear lord… Flynn? Flynn, can you hear me?"

She tried to open her eyes, but she still couldn't see much anything. Everything was blurry.

"Elijah?" she murmured weakly.

"Yes, yes, I'm right here. It's alright, you're safe now."

Safe… She whimpered when Elijah lifted her out of the car.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "What kind of a monster could do something like this…?"

"Don't… don't leave me," she murmured.

"I won't, I promise. Everything is going to be alright."


	27. Miracle

**Chapter 26**

 **Miracle**

Elijah carried Flynn towards the compound as carefully as he could. It wasn't difficult to see how badly hurt she was. Not to mention she was practically naked. Had she been…? Elijah pressed his lips together, he couldn't even think about that right now. Hers and the baby's wellbeing was all that mattered. Thankfully he could hear his nephew's heartbeat.

"Elijah?" Kol's voice said when he reached the courtyard. Kol's eyes widened when he saw Flynn. Her eyes were closed, she was barely conscious. "Geez… Is she…?"

"She will be fine," Elijah stated tensely. "Could you get Niklaus, please?"

"Sure…"

Kol zoomed away immediately.

"Flynn?" Elijah said gently. "Can you hear me?"

"Don't leave…" she murmured hoarsely. "Don't leave…"

"I won't," he assured. "We'll get you to the hospital, I promise."

"My son…"

"He's fine," Elijah said calmingly, although he couldn't be absolutely sure about that. Hearing the child's heartbeat didn't mean there wouldn't be any injuries. However he thought that right now it would be best to calm her. She was in a bad shape; he didn't think that she could handle much more.

"Flynn!"

Niklaus appeared in the courtyard, eyes locked on the woman in Elijah's arms. He looked shocked and apoplectic at the same time.

"We need to take her to the hospital," Elijah stated firmly. "Right now."

Niklaus marched in front of him and held out his arms.

"Give her to me."

Elijah obeyed, trying his best to be careful.

"Kol, could you get the car?" he stated as Niklaus took Flynn.

"No… Don't…" she murmured weakly.

"It's alright, love," Niklaus said. His voice sounded strange. "It's just me. I'm right here and I'm going to take care of you."

"Klaus…"

"Yes, I'm right here, my sweet Flynn. I'll never let you go."

She let out a very weak sob.

"Is this real?"

Elijah saw the agony in Niklaus' eyes as he kissed Flynn's forehead.

"Yes, love, this is real. I'm right here."

Elijah looked away, wanting to give his brother some privacy. He didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if Flynn wouldn't have made it back alive. It was very clear how much Niklaus cared about her, Elijah had never seen him acting like he had after Flynn had been taken. Niklaus had almost singlehandedly overthrown Marcel and made himself the king.

There had been casualties, but Elijah hadn't intervened. All the vampires had been given a choice; they could either join Niklaus or die. Most of them, including Marcel, had joined him, although Marcel had left the compound. Obviously many vampires weren't really loyal to Niklaus yet, even if they had acknowledged him as their new king. Loyalty was something that needed to be earned. None of that mattered right now; they needed to take Flynn to the hospital.

"Thank you," Elijah said to Kol who had just parked the car in front of the gate. "Can you take care of things here?"

Kol nodded while getting out of the car.

"Sure. You just take care of my little minx."

Niklaus gave him a very unfriendly glare before getting on the backseat with Flynn.

"Call Finn, makes sure that Sophie breaks the link between her and Flynn," Elijah added. "The witches got what they wanted and if they try anything…"

"You just leave that to me, brother," Kol said and patted Elijah's shoulder. "I know how to handle witches."

"I'm sure you do. Let Bekah know what's going on."

"Sure."

Elijah got into the driver's seat and started the car. Niklaus was holding Flynn in his arms as gently as he could and kept stroking her hair. She wasn't conscious anymore, Elijah could tell by her breathing.

"Who brought her?" Niklaus asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," Elijah replied. "The guards didn't know either."

Niklaus didn't reply to that, his eyes were on Flynn.

"How is she?" Elijah asked after another silence.

"What do you think?" Niklaus snapped. "She has been tortured and who knows what else." He paused and slowly looked up. "Whoever did this… I'll rip them apart."

"Sounds good, brother," Elijah replied. "I believe I will join you."

"Hmm. You're willing to get your hands dirty?"

"I most certainly am. She's family. No one hurts my family."

Niklaus touched her cheek; there was agony in his eyes again.

"Should I… try to give her my blood?"

Elijah shook his head.

"I think she needs to be examined first. There are things our blood can't fix."

Niklaus gritted his teeth and gently touched Flynn's head with his lips.

"Forgive me… I should have protected you. Both of you."

Elijah stopped the car in front of the hospital and hurried to open the car door for Niklaus. They took Flynn inside; a nurse came immediately to help them. Niklaus refused to leave Flynn's side as she was taken to the examination room. Elijah sighed; he couldn't do much more now than wait. His phone rang few times, Rebekah, Kol and Finn all wanted to know what was going on.

The good news was that according to Finn, Sophie was preparing the spell that should break the link. Her coven was satisfied now as they had the bodies of the four girls. Elijah had found out everything about their harvest ritual and if they would be able to complete it successfully, those girls should come back to live. Apparently one of those girls was Sophie's niece.

Personally Elijah didn't really care about her family issues, but it seemed that Finn did. If Elijah wouldn't have known better, he would have thought that his overly gloomy brother had fallen head over heels for the little witch. Whether that was a good thing or not, was another matter. They still had a lot to do before this city would be a safe place for his nephew. Elijah looked up as he heard his brother coming.

"Niklaus? How is she?"

"She's dehydrated," Niklaus replied tensely. "Broken bones, bruises, burn marks, hypothermia… The doctor said it's a miracle she hasn't lost the baby."

"But she and the baby will be alright?"

"Hopefully. Right now she needs to stay here, she needs fluids. I'll stay here with her."

"Yes, of course. I'll handle everything else, no need to worry."

Niklaus nodded rigidly.

"Thank you, brother."


	28. The road to recovery

**Chapter 27**

 **The road to recovery**

2 days later

Klaus looked at his beautiful Flynn lying on the hospital bed. She was surrounded by machines that monitored hers and the baby's heartbeat. Her body temperature was starting to be normal and so far there hadn't been any signs of any kind of permanent damage in her inner organs. Klaus had healed her injuries by adding few drops of his blood in her IV.

Physically she was getting better, but emotionally… Obviously the whole experience had shaken her to her core and Klaus feared that it would leave her traumatized. She had been conscious couple of times and answered Klaus' questions, but she hadn't been able to give him much information about her kidnappers. Based on what she had said, they had been the same witches who had wanted Sophie dead. The radicals who believed that vampires were nothing more than a crime against nature.

 _"The woman… She… She said… They were going to cut my baby out and burn him."_

Klaus clenched his fists; he was going to find those people, no matter what it would take. Then there was the man who had brought Flynn to the compound. She hadn't been able to tell much about him either, but Klaus had received a message that had entailed an address and five words.

 _This place might interest you._

Elijah and Rebekah had inspected the place, an old house outside the city, and it had likely been the place where Flynn had been kept. It had been abandoned, the damn rats had fled. Klaus sighed and buried his face in his hands. He hadn't slept after Flynn had been taken and he hadn't really slept when she had been in the hospital. He had stayed with her the whole time, making sure that she was safe.

Right now she was heavily medicated, but she still had nightmares that made her scream in her sleep. Watching her suffer like that… It made Klaus suffer as well. She hadn't done anything to deserve something like this. She was a kind and strong person who loved her child and wanted to give him a good life. Klaus had loved her spirit ever since getting to know her, but now she was broken inside.

When he had talked to her, she had seemed like an empty shell. He had no idea how he could fix that. Dr Pryce had suggested her to speak with a therapist, but Flynn had refused. She had said that she didn't want anyone else than Klaus here. Of course Klaus had respected her wishes and told his siblings not to come and visit her before she would feel better. That hadn't stopped them from sending gifts though; there were flowers, plush toys and balloons all over Flynn's room. She had the nicest private room in the hospital; Klaus had made sure of that.

"No…" she suddenly murmured. "No, no, stop!"

"Flynn! Flynn, it's alright, you're safe."

Her eyes flew open as Klaus shook her as gently as he could. She was shaking and gasping for air.

"Hey, it's alright," he assured and stroked her cheek.

It took a moment before she calmed down enough to recognize him.

"Klaus…"

"Yes, I'm right here, love. Everything is alright."

He kept stroking her cheek until she was breathing steadily.

"You look terrible," she murmured.

He smiled and gently kissed her forehead.

"And you look beautiful."

"That's nice since I feel like crap."

"What can I do?" he asked. "What do you need, sweetheart?"

"A bath would be nice."

"Alright, I'll arrange that."

Klaus called for a nurse and told her to remove the machines while Flynn would bathe.

"Do you need help?" the nurse asked.

Klaus shook his head.

"No, I'll help her. But she does need something to eat."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Mikaelson."

There was a large bathtub in the bathroom; Klaus ran Flynn a bath before helping her out of the bed.

"Shall I carry you?" he asked.

"No, I… I would like to walk."

"Sure."

Her legs were shaking a little and Klaus was ready to catch her if she would fall. She didn't say anything when he helped her to remove the hospital gown. Once again he tried his best to be careful and avoid touching her any way she would find uncomfortable. She hadn't told him many details about what those bastards had done to her, but he had noticed how she sometimes flinched at his touch. He offered her his hand and helped her into the bathtub.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

"May I wash you?"

She hesitated for a moment before replying.

"I… You don't have to do that if…"

"If what, love?" he asked gently.

"You shouldn't have to do this," she murmured.

"I want to," he assured. "If you want me to. I wouldn't do anything without your consent."

She hesitated again before nodding.

"Okay."

Neither of them spoke as he started to gently rub her back with a sponge. He took his time before moving on to her neck and shoulders.

"Have you ever had any sponge bath fantasies?" she asked after a long silence.

"What?"

"I've heard that many guys have them." She paused and shrugged. "You know, a sexy nurse giving you a sponge bath."

"Well… Can't say that I would have fantasized about something like that. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that I should apologize," she murmured. "I think I would have ruined that fantasy for good. I doubt that this is very pleasant for you."

"Flynn…"

Klaus moved so he was able to see her face.

"This isn't some kind of a task for me; I'm doing this because I want to. Because I care about you."

 _Because you're mine and I'll never let anyone to hurt you again…_

"Now, shall we continue?"

"Okay. Please be careful with my breasts, they're very sensitive right now."

"I see. Perhaps I should use something softer than the sponge then."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied innocently. "Like… my mouth, for example?"

For the first time after being kidnapped, she smiled. He didn't think that he had ever seen anything more beautiful.

"How thoughtful of you."

He kissed her cheek and gently touched her neck before running his hand over her baby bump.

"He's kicking," she said. "Can you feel it?"

His eyes widened when he did feel it.

"A strong little fellow," he murmured.

"Yeah," she replied.

Klaus looked into her eyes and touched her cheek.

"Just like his mother."


	29. Better future

**Chapter 28**

 **Better future**

5 days later

"I don't know if I can do this," Flynn murmured nervously.

"You can," Rebekah assured and put her hand on Flynn's shoulder. "I know you can. All you have to do is look confident; Nik will take care of the rest."

Confident in front of a group of vampires… Sure, that sounded easy.

"It's alright," Rebekah assured. "We'll all be there, you'll be safe."

"I know," Flynn replied. "Thank you. It's just…"

"What?"

"This dress. Are you sure I should wear this?"

"Yes," Rebekah replied firmly. "You look gorgeous, just like you should."

Flynn wasn't so sure about that. The blood red silk evening gown Rebekah had chosen for her didn't even try to hide her baby bump. On the contrary, the gown highlighted it. Rebekah had also offered her contacts, but Flynn preferred her glasses. Her hair was down and she had to admit that Rebekah's hairdresser had done wonders with it.

In any other occasion, Flynn would have been pleased with her appearance. Right now however she was everything but pleased. Yet she knew that she had to do this to assure the safety of her son. They would have one enemy less to worry about if the vampire community in New Orleans wouldn't see her pregnancy as a threat. All the most important vampires in the city were here tonight.

"Are you ready?" Rebekah asked.

Flynn nodded, although she certainly didn't feel ready.

"Good. Wait here, I'll be right back."

Flynn took a deep breath after Rebekah had left the room. She had been in the compound for three days and she really liked her room, although she hadn't had time to do much decorating yet. Physically she was completely healed, but mentally… She still had nightmares every time she fell asleep and every sudden noise made her jump. She really wanted to feel safe, but it was difficult.

The worst part was that she was afraid to be alone. Klaus had been more than understanding; he had arranged Elijah, Rebekah or Kol to keep Flynn company when he couldn't do that himself. They had all been nice, but Flynn felt more than embarrassed. She had been independent her whole life, but now she was like some pathetic child who needed to be coddled. Yet if she had to choose between her pride and her child's safety, of course she chose her son. Just the thought of being in that cold dark room again…

"Flynn?" Rebekah's voice called. "It's time."

Flynn swallowed and headed to the door. She could do this, she had to.

"I understand that some of you may have questions regarding to the recent change in leadership," she heard Klaus' voice saying as she approached the staircase. There was a long table set in the courtyard; all the guests were sitting at it. Klaus was standing at the end of the table, surrounded by Elijah, Kol, Finn and Rebekah. All the vampires were looking at them; Marcel was the only guest Flynn recognized.

"I invited you all here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated," Klaus continued. "No, my intentions are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel in fact took and built into this. A true community of vampires." Klaus paused and looked at his guests before continuing. "Then there is of course another matter I would like to address. I'm sure many of you have already heard all kinds of rumors so…" He paused again and turned to look at Flynn. "Please join us, love."

All the eyes were immediately on Flynn. Look confident… Sure thing. Flynn's palms were sweaty and her heart was pounding as she walked down the stairs as gracefully as she could. Well that was if waddling like a duck was considered graceful. Klaus took her hand and kissed it as soon as she reached him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want you to meet my queen. As you can see, she is carrying my child, so I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect."

A long silence followed his words; all the vampires were staring at Flynn.

"With all due respect, sir," one of them finally stated. "You want us to bow down in front of a human?"

"Not just any human," Klaus replied. "She is the mother of my child and my future wife."

What? They hadn't talked about anything like that. Flynn barely managed to suppress her protest.

"Yes, but she is still a human. And what about this child then?"

"Alright," Flynn huffed before Klaus managed to reply. "Enough with this "we're so much better than humans" crap. None of you were born as a vampire; you were all humans first, weren't you? None of you would exist without your human parents and none of you would be here today without Klaus and his siblings, so the least you can do is show some respect. And no, I don't mean that you have to respect me, just call me a BigMac if you want, but if any of you even thinks about hurting my child, I swear, it's the last thing that person ever does."

Flynn had no idea where all those words had come from, she hadn't supposed to say anything, but it was too late to turn back now. Everyone in the courtyard was staring at her. Kol was definitely amused and if she wasn't mistaken, so was Marcel. Klaus smiled and kissed her hand again.

"As my queen said, there will be no mercy to anyone who tries to harm our child. I can assure you that I only want this city to be a good place for all of us. If any of you wishes to leave, you are free to do so, but if you stay here, I expect you to follow my rules. Questions? Comments?"

No one said anything.

"Alright then," Klaus said smiling and raised his glass. "A toast. To a better future. For all of us."


	30. One of a kind

**Chapter 29**

 **One of a kind**

"Not bad, darling," Kol hummed smirking after their guests had finally left. "I should get you a t-shirt, "Proud to be a human"."

"Funny," Flynn snorted.

"You really did well," Elijah assured.

"Thank you. So… The werewolves will be here tomorrow?"

"Yes," Elijah replied. "Then the witches and finally the Faction."

"Right."

"I doubt that we'll have problems with the witches," Finn stated. "They got what they wanted; they only wish to live in peace."

"Hmm," Kol purred smirking. "I think they're not the only ones who got what they wanted…"

Finn huffed disapprovingly.

"Manners, Kol."

"What?" Kol asked innocently. "I'm happy for you, big brother. According to my experience, witches are real wildcats in the sack. And they're usually very open-minded to try new things, if you know what I mean."

"You're disgusting," Rebekah snorted.

"Oh come on Bekah, there's no need for the chaste act. It only works on people who don't know you."

"You better watch it…"

"Children, please," Elijah sighed.

Both Kol and Rebekah gave him some snappy retort, but Klaus didn't really hear what they were saying. He was staring at Flynn who was sitting at the table by herself. She had just picked up a strawberry; her lips parted as she took a bite and started chewing it. He couldn't look away, he watched her every movement as she licked her lips and took another bite. Some juice escaped her mouth and dropped on her chin. That was all Klaus could take, he zoomed next to her and offered her his hand.

"Can I have a word with you, love?" he managed to ask.

"Sure," she replied and allowed him to help her up. "Thank you all for everything," she added, looking at Klaus' siblings. "I'm going to lie down now."

"Yes, of course," Elijah replied and looked at Klaus.

"I'll go with her," Klaus stated, trying his best to sound calm.

Kol was grinning at him.

"Sweet dreams, Nik." He paused and winked at Flynn. "You too, darling."

She looked a little confused.

"Okay… Good night."

Klaus had to control himself for not to pick Flynn up and vampire speed them into her room. He didn't think that he had ever wanted her more than he did right now. She looked beyond gorgeous in her gown and the way she had spoken to the vampires… Klaus had most definitely been turned on. He still was.

"First of all, what was that?" Flynn asked as soon as they were in her room.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

She crossed her arms and pressed her lips together.

"The whole 'my future wife' thing? If that was your idea of a proposal, I'm not surprised that you're still single."

It took a brief moment before Klaus understood what she was talking about.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry; my intention was to make all those people understand your position."

"Oh… Okay then. That's good, since I'm not going to marry you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"What difference does that make?"

He shrugged.

"Call it curiosity."

"It's just not my thing, okay? Can we please drop this?"

"Alright."

"Thank you. Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

He stared at her for a moment before replying.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, but I really can't take any credit, Rebekah chose this dress and…"

He leaned forward and crushed his mouth onto hers, before she managed to finish her sentence. His hands were resting on her shoulders; he didn't even try to wrap his arms around her. He wanted to make sure that she wouldn't feel trapped. Slowly he pulled away and touched her cheek. She looked surprised, but thankfully not scared or angry.

"I'm not going to pressure you or ask you to do anything you're not ready to do," he stated calmly. "We can just sleep, if that's what you want."

She looked at him for a while before shaking her head.

"I don't want just sleep. But there's something I need to ask from you."

"Yes, of course, anything."

She bit her bottom lip and hesitated for a moment.

"Okay… This probably sounds very stupid to you, but… I would like us to take it slow. I mean very slow."

"Absolutely."

"And…" She paused and sighed. "I feel so ridiculous… I kind of need you to… be careful."

"Of course, love," he replied and brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, there's one thing. You don't have to agree to it, if you don't want to, I completely understand."

Now Klaus was curious.

"What is it?"

A faint flush was rising in her cheeks.

"Can I eat ice cream out of your chest?"

His eyes widened before his lips curved into a warm smile.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Great, thanks. Could you go and get the ice cream, I'd like to get changed."

"Alright, sounds good." He paused and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back."

He zoomed to the kitchen and opened the freezer. Thankfully the maid had remembered to buy ice cream. Flynn was still in the bathroom when he returned. Impatiently he waited, he knew better than to rush her. Finally the bathroom door opened and Flynn stepped outside. Klaus' eyes widened, he couldn't do anything but stare at her. She was wearing sexy red lingerie and bunny slippers. He had no idea how long he had been staring at her and he didn't notice that she started to look uncomfortable.

"Say something," she murmured.

"Well… You look good enough to eat, sweetheart," he managed to reply.

"Thanks. I think."

He zoomed in front of her and cupped her face.

"This was a nice surprise."

"Yeah, I was going to do this the night those people…"

She didn't finish her sentence, he kissed her calmingly.

"It's alright, you're safe now." He paused and glanced at her feet. "So, I have to ask… Did those come with the lingerie?"

"No, I was going to wear high heels, but my feet are already killing me, so I though… I'll just take these off."

"No, no, they're cute," he assured. "Just like you."

She frowned and slapped his shoulder.

"Shut up."

He chuckled and carefully lifted her up.

"I don't think that I have ever met anyone like you before," he murmured.

"Yeah, I'm one of a kind. Fortunately."

He smiled and carried her towards the bed.

"You most certainly are."


	31. A spoonful of ice cream

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **A spoonful of ice cream**

"Alright, love," Klaus said. "How do you want me?"

"Shirtless," she replied. "On your back."

He grinned.

"As my lady wishes."

Flynn couldn't help but to blush, she couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to this. Yet she couldn't deny that she liked giving him orders. As strong and feared as he was, right now he would do exactly what she wanted. That was what she needed, to feel that she was in control. He was still standing next to the bed, she watched him as he removed his shirt.

"That's enough for now," she stated firmly when he started to unbuckle his belt.

He looked up and gave her one of his "oh look how charming I am" smiles.

"Are you sure?" he purred.

She stuck her tongue out, earning a chuckle from him.

"You really know how to turn a man on, love."

"Shut up and come here," she responded.

"Yes, ma'am."

She bit her bottom lip as he lied down beside her.

"So…" he started. "I'm all yours."

"Okay… I mean, yes, you are." She paused and looked at him, feeling a bit concerned. "Please let me know if you feel bad or if you want me to stop or…"

"Sweetheart," he cut in, unable to hide his amusement. "I'm fine, I promise you. Do what ever you want."

"Okay…"

She picked up the bowl of partly melted chocolate chip ice cream he had brought to her and straddled him.

"Am I too heavy?"

"No," he assured. "Please continue."

Alright, this was it… He had said that she could do anything. She scooped a spoonful of ice cream and smiled at him.

"Hold still," she ordered and started slowly to lick ice cream off the spoon, watching his eyes grow dark.

"Oh, yummy," she hummed, hoping not to sound completely ridiculous. Well, he most certainly wasn't laughing.

Finally she held the spoon out over his chest, letting drips pool onto him. He tensed at the coolness of the ice cream and stared at her hungrily. She licked her lips and leaned over to him to lick the ice cream off his chest. That made him tense again, it seemed that he had to struggle for not to move. Good, she was just getting started with him.

"Do you like ice cream?" she asked innocently.

"Yes," he panted.

"Well, maybe I'll let you have a taste…"

She stuck her finger in the ice cream bowl, pulled it out and slowly brought it in front of his mouth. It only took him a second to suck it clean. Determinedly she pulled her finger out of his mouth and dipped it in the ice cream again. This time she traced it down his chest, following the sweet trail with her tongue. His body tensed as she traced her finger lower, over his stomach. She could tell that he was really enjoying this and somehow it made her feel proud. She was in control and she loved it.

The fact that she had never done anything like this didn't matter, there was nothing left of her insecurity. Suddenly it hit her that she actually felt safe and comfortable with this man. Against all odds, he had managed to earn her trust. Now she realized that she enjoyed giving him pleasure. Showing him that she cared about him. She certainly wouldn't have done something like this with anyone, but she wanted to try this with him. He didn't realize that she was unzipping his jeans before her fingers touched his boxers.

"Flynn," he gasped.

"Hold still," she ordered, managing to sound confident. She wanted to do this for him and she hoped that she would be able to this right. He gasped loudly as she pulled his boxers down, revealing his erection. Once again she picked up the ice cream bowl and poured the melted ice cream all over his manhood.

"God!" he groaned.

Alright, how difficult could this be? She planted few kisses across his pelvis bone before slowly making her way towards his manhood. This time her tongue moved slowly, making each movement precise. She wasn't sure what the right way to do this was, so she observed his every reaction very carefully.

"Oh God!"

So good so far… She twirled her tongue, flicked it and rubbed it on one side of her mouth then the other.

"Oh Flynn… Oh sweetheart!"

This didn't feel so bad, kind of like sucking a popsicle. That reminded her, she wanted a popsicle.

"Oh sweetheart… That feels so good…"

He was trying to touch her hair, but she slapped his hand away. He wasn't in control here, she was. Gently she squeezed his length, making him finish. He was panting as she moved beside him.

"Oh Flynn…" he murmured. "That was…amazing."

"That's nice to hear," she replied.

He rolled on his side and touched her cheek.

"Nothing more tonight," she said.

"What? Surely you'll let me do something for you…"

"No, not tonight. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready."

He was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Flynn… Was that… Did I somehow pressure you or…"

"No, no, you didn't," she assured. "I wanted to do that, but I'm just not ready to be touched yet. I hope you can understand."

"Of course I understand. I just don't want you to feel… used."

She looked at him and frowned.

"Enough with the patronizing," she huffed. "I did that because I wanted to make you feel good. Because I… like you."

"You like me?"

"Yeah, you're okay. Sometimes. Kind of."

He looked at her warmly and smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't expect this kind of sweet-talk very often, I'm not that kind of girl."

He took her hand and kissed it.

"May I at least hold you?"

"Okay."

She settled against his chest and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. Feeling his body next to her made her feel calm, she sighed as her body relaxed. She was tired and it didn't take long before she started to drift into sleep. Before she was asleep, she heard him whispering something in her ear.

"I love you."


	32. Snakes

**Chapter 31**

 **Snakes**

Flynn sighed before slowly opening her eyes. She felt relaxed and well rested. That hadn't happened after she had been kidnapped, she have had nightmares every time she had fallen asleep. Not last night. Last night she had slept without any dreams and right now everything felt perfect. She smiled and reached for Klaus, but he wasn't there. Quickly she rolled on her side and saw a rose and a note next to her.

 _Good morning, my sweet_

 _I'm sorry for not being here, I need to take care of few things. I'll be back as soon as I can, Rebekah will keep you company while I'm gone. I'll see you soon._

 _Klaus_

Flynn yawned and got up; she really needed to go to the bathroom. She was also hungry and she wanted to take a nice long shower. And she really wanted marshmallows. And some mushroom soup. And a banana milkshake. Klaus had been more than understanding with her cravings, he had arranged her everything she had wanted. Unfortunately he wasn't here now and Flynn didn't feel comfortable bothering Rebekah, so she texted Klaus.

Hopefully he would be back soon and hopefully he wouldn't feel the need to talk about last night. Flynn didn't regret anything or felt embarrassed. No, on the contrary. She felt confident and strong. All those things her kidnappers had said to her didn't matter anymore. She wasn't a whore; she didn't need to be ashamed of herself. She was a woman who was slowly getting to know her sexuality. There was nothing filthy or disgusting about that.

They had called Klaus a monster and he probably was, but they had been the ones who had hurt her and planned to kill her and her baby. Klaus on the other hand had been nothing but kind to her and he had taken a good care of her. He wouldn't let anyone hurt their son. Flynn smiled and touched her baby bump as she stepped under the shower.

"Those people can go to hell," she murmured. "They're the monsters. I won't let them hurt you, I promise. Your daddy and I will protect you. I know that he's going to be a good father to you."

She stroked her belly as she felt her son kicking.

"I'm going to make sure that you'll have everything I never had. A safe home and a family. I'll be the one who'll look after you, not the other way around. I never had much of a childhood with your grandmother. I'm sure she tried her best, but it would be a lie to say that her best was enough. I'll never let you go through anything like that, my darling."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed feeling the warm water on her skin.

"I should choose a name for you," she hummed. "Actually I have thought of a name, but I think I should ask what your father thinks."

The name Flynn had considered was Nicholas Henry Barden Mikaelson. Klaus had told her about his little brother and she understood how important he was to all the Mikaelsons.

"I was thinking that we could call you NJ. How does that sound?"

Her son kicked again, she smiled and gently rubbed her belly.

"Was that a yes? I think I'll talk to your father when he comes back and…"

She opened her eyes while she spoke and saw something that made her freeze. Snakes. Hundreds of them. Crawling all over the bathroom floor. Her eyes widened in terror, she was praying that she was having a nightmare. Snakes were her worst fear. They were hissing at her, crawling closer and closer. She was trapped. They were biting her, making her scream at the top of her lungs.

"Help me! Help me!"

The door flew open immediately and Kol zoomed in.

"Get them off me!" Flynn screamed in panic. "Help me please!"

Kol stared at her, he looked confused.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked.

Was he blind?

"The snakes! Get them off me!"

"What snakes?"

"Can't you see…" she started when she suddenly noticed that the snakes were gone. What… She looked around disbelievingly.

"I… There were snakes here."

"You mean one snake or…?"

"No, there were hundreds of them, I saw them." She paused and looked at him almost pleadingly. "I saw them."

"Alright," he replied and handed her a towel. "Why don't you wait outside, I'll look around."

She stared at him and the towel for a brief moment before she realized why he was giving it to her.

"I'm naked, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are, but no need to worry, I can be a gentleman. Here."

Quickly she grabbed the towel with her shaky hands; her face was probably bright red. Yet the humiliation was nothing comparing to the shock she had just experienced.

"I think I'll wait here," she murmured.

"Okay, sure darling."

He searched the whole bathroom, but there was no trace of any snakes.

"I saw them," she murmured. "They were here."

"I believe you," he assured. "Come on; let's get you out of here."

Flynn's whole body was shaking now as her mind tried to understand what was going on. Had she imagined the whole thing? Was she losing her mind? How was it possible that she still felt the snake bites on her legs?

"Flynn?"

She couldn't move, not before Kol touched her should. His touch made her jump.

"I'm sorry, darling." He paused and carefully wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's alright."

He guided her out of the bathroom and helped her lie down.

"It's alright," he repeated. "You're safe."

"I… I don't understand," she murmured. "I saw them."

He was quiet for a moment before replying.

"Look, you've experienced a lot lately, so maybe…"

"You think I'm crazy."

"No, no, absolutely not. I'm just saying that perhaps… those things are still affecting you."

He was probably right; there really was no other explanation. Apparently now she had nightmares when she was awake. Great.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I feel really stupid…"

"There's no need to apologize," he assured. "I'm always happy to help a lady."

"Yeah, about that… I thought that Rebekah was supposed to be here."

Kol grinned.

"She had something to do, so I agreed to take her place."

"Oh…"

"No need to worry, as I said, I can be a gentleman."

Flynn pressed her lips together and looked at him.

"I don't want to hear any slimy comments, okay?"

"Of course not," he replied innocently. "I'm aware that you belong to Nik."

"I don't belong to anyone," she stated firmly. "I'm with him because I choose to be."

"Why is that?"

She shrugged.

"I guess I like him."

Kol was clearly amused.

"I see. May I just say that he's a very lucky man."

"He won't be if he doesn't bring me some marshmallows pretty soon."

"Marshmallows?"

"Yeah, pregnancy cravings. Don't even let me get started." She paused as she felt the baby kicking again.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked.

"Nothing, the baby's kicking."

"Oh. May I…?"

Flynn hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Okay."

Carefully he placed his hand on her baby bump.

"Well…" he murmured. "That's quite a kicker you got there."

"Yeah, he is. My little NJ."

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"NJ?"

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that, I haven't even talked with Klaus yet. I've been thinking about a name for our son."

"I see. What's the name?"

"It's just my idea; I still need to ask what Klaus thinks."

"What is it?"

"Nicolas Henry Barden Mikaelson."

Kol was quiet for a while before replying, there was no expression on his face.

"That's a good name."

"You think Klaus will like it?"

"Yes, I do. Our brother was very important to him. To all of us."

"I know," she replied quietly and touched Kol's arm. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Kol paused and stood up. "I think I'll have a drink, do you want anything?"

"Some breakfast would be great."

"Alright, I'll find a maid. I'll be right back."

Flynn took a deep breath after Kol had left the room. Everything was fine; she just needed to pull herself together. Her nightmares wouldn't be able to hurt her.


	33. A non-violent conversation

**Chapter 32**

 **A non-violent conversation**

"I believe my offer is more than fair," Klaus stated. "Would you agree?"

"Sure, if we could trust you," Jackson Kenner, the alpha of the werewolf pack, replied. The werewolves were sitting at the same table where the vampires had sat at last night. Once again Flynn had made an entrance and Klaus had introduced her as his queen. Clearly the werewolves were suspicious; they didn't seem to like Klaus much.

"You can," Elijah cut in. "Our family has a long history with your people; we had a very successful business relationship with the werewolves before we left the city."

"Yeah and after that your kind took everything from us," Jackson replied. "Slaughtered our people, banished us from the city, destroyed our homes…"

"Our family didn't do that," Klaus said. "As you know, I myself am partly a werewolf; I have no quarrel with you."

"You're nothing like us," one of the young male werewolves snorted and glanced at Flynn. "And neither is that thing."

"Oliver," Jackson warned as Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"Pardon me, but 'that thing' is my son," Flynn hissed. "I get that you have your differences with Klaus' family and I don't pretend to understand your whole history, since I just recently learned that vampires and werewolves even exist. All I want is to give my son a safe home. He or I don't want any part of your politics."

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before choosing to procreate with him…"

"Klaus!" Flynn snapped before he managed to attack the young werewolf. "I would like to answer him myself. We are trying to have a conversation here, aren't we? A non-violent conversation."

Klaus looked everything but pleased, he crossed his arms and glared at the young werewolf.

"Alright," Flynn started. "Oliver, is it?"

"Yeah."

"I can see you're not very fond of vampires. Well, I can relate, some of the ones I've met have been assholes. But to be fair, you haven't exactly been polite either. Is it because I'm a human? You also think you're better than my kind?"

For a brief moment the young werewolf looked surprised.

"No, I have nothing against humans. What I don't get is humans who willingly mix with…them. Let's face it; your kind is nothing more than food to them."

"Oliver, that's enough," Jackson stated tensely and looked at Flynn. "I apologize for him…"

"No need, he's entitled to his opinion," Flynn replied. "However, I don't feel the need to explain my personal life to everyone. What I want you to know is that my son is everything to me and I'm willing to do anything to protect him. I'm sure you can at least on some level relate to that."

"Yes, I can," Jackson said. "I have absolutely no intention to harm you or your child, I'm not a monster." He paused and glanced at Klaus. "I am however wondering what is a woman like you doing with him."

"That's a good question," Flynn replied, giving Klaus an innocent look. "I've often wondered about that myself."

Klaus didn't seem amused at all; Flynn smiled at him and took his hand. Possessively he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"As I told you, I only want to retain peace. My family helped to build this city and now we want to make it our home. We don't want war any more than you do."

Jackson nodded.

"My people and I will talk about your proposition; you'll have our answer soon."

"Good. I hope to see you at our party."

"We'll be there," Jackson replied.

Right, the party… That would be after the meeting with the witches and the Faction. All of them would be there. That sounded like a lot of fun. Klaus had assured that there was no better way to build peace than offer everyone plenty of alcohol and entertainment. Somehow Flynn wasn't sure if she agreed with him.

* * *

4 hours later

"Dear lord…" Flynn murmured as she lied down.

"Is everything alright?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah, it's just my back and my feet."

"Well, you can rest now, we're done for today."

"That's good."

The meeting with the witches had been a lot easier than the meeting with the werewolves, mostly because Flynn already knew the witches. Sophie, her niece Monique and few elders had assured that they only wanted peace with Klaus and his family. They had also assured that they would help the Mikaelsons to find the witches who had kidnapped Flynn.

Sophie had offered to perform some protection spells around the compound. It hadn't been difficult to notice how Finn and Sophie had looked at each other and he had immediately offered to accompany her. Flynn wasn't sure if she had completely forgiven Sophie the whole linking thing, but she did hope Finn to be happy.

"Would you like something?" Rebekah asked. "A cup of tea maybe?"

"That would be wonderful."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Flynn sighed and closed her eyes after Rebekah had left. Everything had gone well so far, only the Faction was left. Fortunately that meeting was tomorrow. The day had felt very long and Flynn was more than ready to go to sleep. Hopefully Klaus would be here soon, she was planning to ask him to sleep in her room tonight. Not that she was scared or anything, of course not.

What had happened this morning was nothing more than some sort of posttraumatic stress reaction. She had asked Kol not to tell anyone about it, she was already embarrassed enough. Surely things would slowly get back to normal. Yeah, normal… She wondered what that would be like. What would the actual family life be with Klaus? So far they had focused on things most people didn't have to worry about during pregnancy.

Her life had never been the most normal one, but right now she hoped that she could do some things most women did before becoming a mother. Things like choosing a crib, buying tiny clothes, maybe even knitting something, reading about motherhood… What she would most definitely like to see was Klaus trying to assemble a crib. Just the thought made her want to giggle. Maybe they could try to do at least something normal…

She opened her eyes and gasped in shock. Her mother was standing next to the bed, staring at Flynn with her empty, dead eyes. She looked like a zombie, there were insects crawling all over her.

"You…" she said with a hollow voice. "You…killed…me."


	34. Mine

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **Mine**

"So, what do you think?" Elijah asked.

"You mean can we trust the witches?" Kol huffed. "Maybe, maybe not."

"No," Klaus said. "I don't trust them and the only reason why I haven't retaliated for what they did is Flynn's safety."

"I think they were telling the truth when they said that they don't know where we can find the witches who kidnapped Flynn," Elijah replied. "Sophie's coven got what they wanted; I doubt that they want war."

"Well, Finn certainly seems to trust her," Kol hummed smirking.

Klaus rolled his eyes; he really couldn't understand his older brother. Oh well, perhaps their romance could be useful.

"But then again we've all have our share of witches," Kol continued. "Haven't we, Nik?"

Klaus didn't reply, he walked over to the table and picked his glass up.

"Come on, I'm sure your little minx knows she wasn't your first," Kol taunted.

"Enough, Kol," Klaus snorted.

"Oh, I see. Someone really likes her. Who would have ever thought…"

Klaus ignored Kol and concentrated on his drink. He wasn't going to have this conversation. Obviously his siblings had noticed how much he cared about Flynn, but he wasn't comfortable talking about it.

"About the witches," Elijah continued. "I think we should…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when the screaming started. Flynn was screaming. Klaus zoomed inside as fast as he could, followed by Kol and Elijah. No more than two seconds later they reached Flynn's room. Rebekah was already there, she was holding Flynn who was sobbing hysterically.

"What happened?" Klaus demanded to know. "Is the baby…?"

"Yes," Rebekah replied and stroked Flynn's hair. "The baby's fine. I think she had a nightmare."

Klaus marched over to the bed and sat next to Flynn and Rebekah. Flynn had buried her face in Rebekah's shoulder.

"Sweetheart?" Klaus said as gently as he could and touched Flynn's hair. "Could you please say something?"

She didn't, she clung to Rebekah desperately like she would have been drowning. Klaus could hear her heart beating like a drum.

"Call Dr. Pryce," he murmured to Elijah. The doctor had told Klaus to make sure that nothing would cause Flynn too much stress. Her blood pressure wasn't supposed to rise.

"Give her to me," Klaus stated tensely.

"Flynn?" Rebekah said and tried carefully to pull away. Flynn didn't let her; she wrapped her arms tighter around Rebekah.

"Flynn, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe…"

"No," Flynn sobbed. "No, no, no…"

Klaus couldn't bear to see her like this; he was willing to do anything to help her. Firmly but gently he wrapped his arms around Flynn from behind and pulled her away from Rebekah. Flynn let out a whimper, but didn't really fight him.

"Come here, love," he murmured and pulled her on his lap. She was shaking and sobbing.

"Do you need…?" Rebekah started.

"No," Klaus cut in tensely.

Thankfully his siblings understood to leave. It took a long while before Flynn calmed down enough to stop sobbing. She still didn't speak; she was tightly curled up against Klaus' chest. He stroked her hair and concentrated on listening to her and the baby's heartbeat. All he felt was the need to protect her and their child. She was his. Only his. Gently he kissed her forehead and rubbed her baby bump.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What? Why?"

"I… I feel so stupid… I'm sorry…"

"Hey," he cut in and carefully lifted her chin. "You have no reason to apologize."

"Right," she murmured. "I'm sure you love to watch me crying like a baby. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, love," he assured. "You just need more time to recover."

"No, you don't understand. I… I don't have nightmares just when I'm asleep. I have them when I'm awake."

"Oh…"

Klaus tried to choose his words carefully; he could see how difficult this was to Flynn.

"Human mind is a complex thing, it can react strange ways. Perhaps you should…talk to someone."

She tensed.

"You think I'm losing my mind."

"No, no, not at all. I only want you to feel better and I'm willing to do anything to help you. Just tell me what you need."

She was quiet for a moment, she looked exhausted.

"Stay with me," she finally said.

"Of course." He paused and touched her cheek. "That would be my pleasure."

"Really? You like handling hysterical women?"

"Usually no, but you're not just any woman. You're my woman."

"Yeah, what man wouldn't want me? I'm sure I look gorgeous right now."

"You do."

"Liar," she huffed.

"I'm not lying," he replied. "You're beautiful."

She looked up.

"You want me?"

"Yes."

"Take me then."

His eyes widened.

"What? Are you sure? You were very upset and…"

She silenced him by cupping his face.

"I need you to make me forget. Can you do that?"

He hesitated, but only for a brief moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She answered by kissing him. That was all he needed to know. He kissed her back, pulling her closer. Her body felt warm against him and the animalistic part of him wanted to claim her immediately. His rational part however reminded him that he needed to be careful, she was carrying his child. That didn't stop him from tearing her dress off quite savagely before laying her on the bed. She let out a moan as his mouth attacked her beautifully swollen lace-covered breasts while his hand reached for her panties. Quickly he ripped them off.

The wolf in him growled impatiently, it was ready to slide between her legs and take her. His brains however registered her cute little bump and made the primal beast who wanted to conquer and claim to back down. His eyes admired every part of her as she was lying on the bed. She was the first pregnant woman who he had ever had sex with and he had to admit that her body aroused him incredibly. She belonged to him and she was going to give him a child. A son.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him staring at her.

"I need you to do something for me, love," he murmured.

"What's that?"

"Say that you're mine."

She frowned.

"Klaus…" The rest of her sentence turned into a moan as he slid his hand between her legs and started to pleasure her.

"Say it."

"I don't think soooo oh god!"

"Say it."

"Why-why?" she moaned.

"Because I want you to be mine. Only mine. I want to be there for you and protect you. You can trust me, I swear to you. Please say it."

She was breathing heavily, reaching for her climax. Her body was more than ready to give into him, but her mind was holding back. Slowly he leaned towards her, adding the pressure on her nub.

"N-not fair…" she panted.

He grinned and sucked the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Yes…" she moaned. "Yes, yes, yes, I'm yours!" she cried out as she finally came.

He had never in his life felt more satisfied.

"Yes, you are," he hummed and kissed her. "My sweet, sweet Flynn."


	35. Jealousy

**Chapter 34**

 **Jealousy**

"I only want to look after the people in New Orleans," Father Kieran stated. "If you are willing to retain order like Marcel did…"

"We are," Klaus cut in. "As I said, we want to make this city our home again."

"Absolutely and we're more than happy to welcome you," Mr. Harris from the mayor's office said smoothly.

Flynn really didn't like the man, he seemed way too toady. And duplicitous. Well, he was a politician. Then there was Chief Lafontaine who represented the police department. Flynn didn't like him much either. He seemed to be ready to accept any deal as long as Klaus and his family would pay him enough.

The only one who really seemed to care about the humans, who lived in New Orleans, was Father Kieran. And a blonde woman called Camille who he had brought with him. Apparently she was his niece. Flynn had noticed how she had glanced at Klaus more than once and how surprised Klaus had been when he had seen her. He had kept glancing at her as well. Did they know each other? Were they friends? Or something more?

For some reason Flynn didn't like the thought at all. That was just ridiculous; of course Klaus had a history. A very, very long history. But what if this woman wasn't a part of his history, what if he had been with her recently? Flynn frowned and glanced at Klaus. Was he seeing other women? No, she didn't want to believe that. They had agreed to be together, right? Yes, but they hadn't agreed not to be with anyone else.

So what, that should be obvious. Yes, but did Klaus think like that? Of course he did, why else would he have introduced her as his future wife? Because he had wanted to make everyone understand her position. That was what he had said. He had wanted her to say that she was his. Yes, but he had never said that he would be just hers. Was he? Did he want that? Did she want that?

Dear lord, what was wrong with her? Was she actually jealous? How ridiculous was that, she didn't even know if Klaus knew this woman. Yet Flynn couldn't help but to observe her "competitor". She was beautiful and she seemed smart. For a moment Flynn felt insecure. She was swollen and moody; maybe Klaus had got tired of that. No, she had every right to be moody. And Klaus was hers; no pretty blonde was taking him.

"I'm sure you can understand our concerns… Mr. Mikaelson," Camille said, trying to sound neutral.

"Of course, but I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about," Klaus replied smiling. "I'm a man of my word, Miss O'Connell. If we reach an agreement, I will respect it. We all will."

"What about this party then?" she asked.

"Just an opportunity for all of us to get to know each other. I hope to see you all there."

Camille smiled.

"We'll see."

That was the last straw. Flynn placed a sweet smile on her face and took Klaus' hand.

"Klaus? I'm a little cold."

He looked at her and immediately removed his jacket.

"Here you are, love."

"Thanks. Can I also have a glass of water?"

"Of course."

Her rational side understood how ridiculous her reaction was, but right now she wasn't feeling very rational. The truth was that she had never really felt jealousy before and it was confusing. She didn't like it at all and a part of her remembered how her mother had clung to men who had only hurt her over and over again. Flynn had sworn to herself that she would never be like that. She would never…

"Perhaps you should go to your room," Klaus suddenly said. His tone of voice was so cold that it startled Flynn. "After all, we are trying to eat here and looking at you ruins everyone's appetite."

Flynn stared at him disbelievingly.

"You're disgusting," Klaus continued, smiling coldly. "I would have never shagged you if I would have known I would knock you up. My son deserves a much better mother than you. What kind of a slut lets a stranger to shag her? A pathetic loser who can't even take care of herself. What kind of a mother can you ever be? My son will despise you just as much as I do."

"She wanted me to shag her too," Kol said. "Like I would have ever touched an ugly whale like her."

"Whore," Rebekah snorted.

"Stupid human," Elijah said. "I believe she actually thinks she means something to us. All she can do is whine and be a burden to everyone. It would be better to everyone if she would be dead."

"She should just do us all a favor and kill herself," Rebekah said. "What do you think, Nik?"

Klaus grinned and walked over to Camille.

"Hello, beautiful."

She giggled as he lifted her up and threw her on the table.

"This is a real woman," Klaus said and kissed her. "This is what I want." He paused and ripped her shirt off. "Did you actually think that I would ever want someone like you? I would have never even been able to shag you if I wouldn't have thought about her the whole time."

Flynn's eyes were watering up, she couldn't help it.

"Oh look at that, she's crying," Rebekah mocked.

Kol and Elijah burst into laughter.

"Pathetic… Kill yourself, kill yourself, kill yourself…"

"Flynn? Flynn?"

Flynn blinked few times before she saw Klaus' face.

"What's wrong, are you hurting?"

He looked worried. Worried? Why would he be worried about her? He had just… Slowly she looked at the people sitting at the table; they were all staring at her. Camille was sitting next to her uncle; she was still wearing all her clothes. Elijah, Rebekah and even Kol looked worried. It took a moment before Flynn realized that tears were coursing down her cheeks.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Father Kieran asked.

"No, thank you," Klaus replied tensely, keeping his eyes on Flynn.

Finally she managed to pull herself together enough to speak.

"I… I apologize; I'm feeling a little…nauseous. Excuse me."

She stood up and walked away as fast as she could. Klaus was right behind her.

"Flynn? Please talk to me, love."

"I'm fine," she muttered. "Fine. I just need to lie down."

No, she wasn't fine, far from it. It seemed that she was losing her mind.


	36. A friend

**Chapter 35**

 **A friend**

"Alright," Dr. Pryce said. He sounded serious. "Your blood pressure doesn't look good at all, have you experienced a lot of stress?"

Flynn wasn't sure what to say, she only cared about one thing.

"My baby… Is he alright?"

"Yes," the doctor replied, giving Flynn a calming smile. "Everything seems to be in order, but as I have told you before, you must take care of yourself." He paused and hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Miss Barden, you do know I'm your doctor, everything you tell me will stay between you and me. Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Flynn could guess what he was trying to say. This was the first time they were alone, Flynn had asked Klaus to wait outside. For some reason she hadn't wanted him here as she was being examined. She had felt self-conscious, even if she knew that none of that had been real. Klaus had been very concerned and he had insisted of bringing her to see Dr. Pryce right after the meeting with the Faction. Of course he had seen that something was wrong with her. The nightmares or more like hallucinations were getting worse. She really was afraid that she was losing her mind.

"I… I'm still having nightmares," she finally murmured.

The doctor nodded.

"That's perfectly normal," he assured. "What you experienced was very traumatic; you need to give yourself time…"

"No, you don't understand. I've seen things that aren't real and… I'm scared."

There it was; the truth. She wasn't fine. She was scared for her child and for herself. She wanted this nightmare to end. Dr. Pryce looked at her sympathetically.

"Miss Barden… I think what you need is someone who can help you to process everything you went through. I can recommend few excellent psychiatrists."

Some part of Flynn wanted to protest, but she didn't. Right now she was willing to try anything. But what if therapy wouldn't help? What if she was losing her mind? What if… She didn't have time to finish her thought when the sound of Dr. Pryce's phone startled her.

"Oh, excuse me," the doctor said and picked up. "I'm with a patient… What?" He looked confused as he handed the phone to Flynn. "It's for you, Miss Barden."

Flynn's eyes widened.

"For me?"

Her first thought was that it was Klaus, but then she realized how ridiculous that would be. Why would he be calling her when he was right behind the door?

"Hello?" she said cautiously.

 _"Hi there,"_ a familiar male voice said. _"Do you remember me?"_

Flynn would have recognized his voice anywhere. It was the man who had saved her.

"Yes," she murmured.

 _"Good, that'll save us some time. I need you to listen to me very carefully now. You've been hexed."_

"What?"

 _"Nightmares, hallucinations, sounds about right? Well, unfortunately that's just the beginning. By the time the hex is done, you won't be able to tell what's real and what's not."_

"How… How do you know this? Who are you?"

 _"Neither of those questions is relevant right now. What you need to know is that the magic used on you is very old and very dark. Your witch friends won't be able to stop the hex. I however am."_

"Why would you do that?" Flynn asked before she was able to think of anything smarter to say.

 _"I have my reasons."_

"What are they?"

 _"Well… I knew your father and I happen to owe him one. But I already saved you once, so technically my debt is paid…"_

"Wait, wait, what?"

 _"Yes, I know you must have many questions, but I'm afraid we don't have time right now. As I was saying, the first save was free, but I'm afraid this second one is going to cost you a little bit. Not too much, all I ask is you to pay your debt if and when I'll come to collect. In other words, you would owe me one."_

Flynn was desperately trying to gather her thoughts; she had no idea what to think? Her father? She didn't even know who he was. How could this man know that?

"Who are you?" she murmured.

 _"Call me a friend if you want. Here's the thing, I happen to posses one of the only objects in the world that can protect you from this hex and all dark magic. I'm willing to give it to you, if you agree on my terms. All I want is your word that you'll pay your debt."_

"What if I don't agree?"

 _"Then you'll never hear from me again and I wish you good luck. Perhaps the Mikaelsons can find a way to save you in time."_

"It sounds that you know a lot about me," Flynn stated, trying to sound calm.

 _"Yes, I did spend a lot of time finding you,"_ he replied. _"You can say many things about me, but I'm a man of my word. How about you? Are you a woman of your word?"_

"Yeah. What happens if I give you my word to repay you?"

 _"Then you'll have the object."_

"Just like that?"

 _"Just like that. I'll let you think about it, but I wouldn't wait too long if I were you. As I said, the hallucinations are going to get worse. What you've experienced so far is just the beginning."_

Flynn shivered, she couldn't help it.

 _"Now, I assume you'll be at the party tomorrow night?"_ the man continued. _"If we have a deal, wear something red. Oh, and one more thing. I'm afraid I must insist this stays between you and me. If you tell anyone, and I know if you do, the deal is off. Crystal clear?"_

"Wait…"

 _"Until tomorrow, beautiful,"_ he said and hung up.


	37. The room

**Chapter 36**

 **The room**

Klaus pressed his lips together and glanced at Flynn who had barely said a word after they had left the hospital. She was staring outside through the window, lost in her thoughts. Klaus hated to feel so helpless; he would have done anything to make her feel better. He was most certainly going to kill the bastards who had hurt her, leaving her traumatized. There had to be a way to get rid of her nightmares. Some kind of spell maybe. He was going to arrange that, no matter what it would take.

"Sweetheart?" he said after a long silence.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"That's good, because I arranged us a private cabinet. How does an Italian sounds to you?"

"Fine."

"If I remember correctly, you love lasagna."

"Yeah."

"And ice cream. This place should have the best Italian ice cream."

"That's nice."

Klaus frowned; he doubted that she had really heard a word he had just said.

"Oh, by the way, I'm planning to send our son to a boarding school in the North Pole as soon as he turns 3. But don't worry; we'll see him again when he's 18. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"No," she murmured.

"Alright," he sighed. "Flynn, please look at me."

"I'm fine…" she started.

"No, you're not." He paused and stopped the car. "Look at me, love."

Finally she did, he could see the distress in her eyes.

"Come here," he hummed and gently pulled her in his embrace. She didn't protest, on the contrary. If he wasn't mistaken, his closeness calmed her as she snuggled against him. Neither of them spoke, he simply held her and stroked her hair. Finally her tense muscles started to relax.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"For what?"

"For being here."

He pulled away and gently touched her lips with his.

"I'm not going anywhere, love, you can count on that."

"Oh yeah? No matter how much I act up and snap at you?" she asked innocently.

"No matter how much," he confirmed. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Hmm. Did you say something about ice cream?"

"Yes, I did," he replied smirking. "Thanks to you, it happens to be my favorite dessert these days. Is there any chance I could use your finger as a spoon?"

"We'll see," she replied smiling. "If you're nice."

"Of course, I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"Good. I want you to be a good role model for NJ."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"NJ?"

Flynn's eyes widened.

"I haven't told you? I can't believe I forgot…"

"Tell me what, sweetheart?"

Flynn bit her bottom lip.

"Well… I was thinking about a name for our son and… I was thinking we could name him Nicholas Henry Barden Mikaelson. NJ. What do you think?"

Klaus was speechless for a moment.

"You… want to name him Nicholas?"

"Yeah, I was thinking… I'm guessing you don't like the idea."

"What, no! No, no, I mean yes, I do like it. I'm just surprised you would like to name him after me."

Flynn frowned.

"Surprised? You're his father."

"Yes, but… I'm surprised, that's all."

Flynn was quiet for a brief moment before taking Klaus' hand and kissing it.

"You're going to be a good father, I'm sure of it."

Klaus looked at her and smiled.

"And you're going to be an amazing mother. My son will be luckiest little boy in the world."

* * *

3 hours later

"Klaus…" Flynn protested.

"Just trust me, love," he hummed. "No peeking."

Flynn sighed, but she kept her eyes closed. They had just returned to the compound after a wonderful dinner in an Italian restaurant. She had actually forgotten all her worries for a brief moment and felt relaxed. Now she needed to decide what to do. She should tell Klaus, she couldn't even think about trusting some stranger. But what if he had told her the truth? What if Klaus wouldn't be able to help her? She didn't know what to do.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" she murmured. For some reason Klaus had insisted of carrying her. He had said that he had a surprise for her.

"No, you're not. I could carry you the whole night. Or then I would just take you straight to my bed."

"Is that where we're going?"

"Sadly no. Not yet." He paused and placed her on the floor. "Alright, sweetheart, you can open your eyes now."

She did and saw that they were in an empty room. There was no furniture, rugs or curtains.

"It's… a room?"

He smiled.

"Not just any room. Here."

He was handing her a small box.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. A credit card.

"Klaus…"

"I know, I know," he cut in. "Please hear me out first. I know you don't want me to give you expensive gifts, but technically this isn't for you. This is for NJ."

"What?"

"A nursery," he explained. "I thought you would like to decorate it."

Flynn was speechless; this was the last thing she had expected.

"A nursery?" she finally repeated.

"Yes," Klaus replied smiling. "I'm asking you to let me do this for our son. Please use this card and buy whatever you feel he'll need."

Flynn's eyes were watering up, she couldn't help it.

"Hey…"

She pounced on him before he managed to finish his sentence.

"You're so sweet," she sobbed. "My baby will have a nursery."

She couldn't stop crying, her stupid hormones had strike once again. After a painfully long while, she could finally control herself again. Slowly she pulled away and looked at Klaus.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied and kissed her.

"I would like to go to bed now," she hummed.

"Of course, you must be tired…"

"No, I meant your bed."

"Oh…" He grinned and lifted her up again. "As my lady wishes."

* * *

Flynn blinked her eyes, she felt very strange. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Klaus' arms. Now she was standing in middle of an empty room. Wait…

This was NJ's nursery. What was she doing here? Slowly she looked down and saw that she was naked. What…?

She had something in her hand.

A knife.

A bloody knife.

No, this couldn't be real… She stared at the knife. Whose blood was this? Then she realized something. Her stomach hurt. No… No, no, no!

"NJ!" she cried out in panic.

She couldn't feel him. Her baby bump was full of stabbing wounds. Her baby was dead. She had killed him.


	38. The breaking point

**Thank you for all the reviews, here are answers to some of your questions. I don't actually know the name of the actress portraying Flynn and NJ is a short for Nick Junior.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 **The breaking point**

Elijah was heading to his room after a long day when he suddenly smelled it. Blood. Fresh human blood. His first thought was Kol. Elijah sighed; he had thought that Kol had understood when Niklaus had told him not to bring any of his playthings here. This was Flynn's home; Niklaus wanted her to feel safe here. Not to mention there would be a baby here soon. Hopefully everything was alright, Elijah hadn't heard from Niklaus after he had taken Flynn to the hospital. Well, surely Niklaus would have let him know if something would have been wrong.

Elijah was just passing one of the guestrooms when he heard something. Sobbing. Quickly he opened the door and remembered Niklaus mentioning that this room would be the nursery. Right now it was empty. Elijah gasped when he saw Flynn. She was lying naked on the floor, curled up into a fetal position. She had a knife in her hand and she was cutting herself.

"Flynn!"

Elijah zoomed next to her and yanked the knife from her hand.

"No," she sobbed. "No, no, no, let me die."

Elijah was shocked as he lifted the hysterical woman up as gently as he could and placed her on his lap.

"I killed him," she sobbed. "I'm a monster. Please… Please kill me."

"What?"

"I killed my baby," she sobbed hysterically. "I killed him. My baby is dead."

Elijah's eyes widened, quickly he touched her baby bump. There were no wounds there and he could hear the child's heartbeat. Very carefully he rubbed her bump and felt the baby moving. He pressed his lips together and cupped her face.

"Flynn, look at me," he said gently but firmly. "I need you to listen to me, your baby is fine. He's fine; you didn't do anything to him."

Tears were still coursing down her cheeks; she stared at him for a moment before his words started to sink in.

"He… He's…alive?"

"Yes," Elijah assured and took her hand. "Here, feel for yourself."

He guided her hand on her bump.

"I can hear his heart beating. He's fine."

She was quiet for a long while, before her whole body started to shake and she burst into tears again. Quickly Elijah wrapped his arms around her.

"Please help me," she pleaded. "I can't…"

"It's alright," he murmured as calmingly as he could. "It's alright…"

"What the hell is going on here?" Niklaus' voice suddenly snarled.

Elijah looked up and saw his brother standing in the doorway. He on the other hand was sitting on the floor, holding the naked and crying mother of Niklaus' child. Elijah understood how that looked, but right now he needed his brother to calm himself.

"She's not well," Elijah said firmly. "She needs our help."

Niklaus' eyes narrowed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I found her here. She…"

Elijah didn't finish his sentence; he simply cocked his head towards the knife lying on the floor.

"The child is fine," Elijah said before Niklaus had time to ask. "His mother on the other hand…"

Flynn wasn't crying anymore, she was frozen like a statue. Niklaus walked over to her and Elijah without saying a word. Quickly he inspected her wounds which fortunately weren't deep. Her head was still leaning on Elijah's shoulder, she wasn't looking at Niklaus.

"Flynn," Niklaus said, struggling to sound calm. "I need to give you few drops of my blood, alright?"

She didn't say anything, but she didn't struggle either as Niklaus bit his wrist and carefully pressed it against her lips.

"Give me your jacket," Niklaus murmured tensely. He was only wearing a pair of jeans. Elijah removed his jacket without saying a word and wrapped it around Flynn who didn't react in any way. Very carefully Niklaus picked her up and carried her out of the room. Elijah was more than concerned; he truly hoped that Flynn would be alright.

* * *

Klaus hadn't slept at all when the morning finally came. He had lied awake beside Flynn, staring at her back. She had turned her back on him as soon as he had carried her to the bed. Neither of them had said anything, he had felt very clearly that she hadn't wanted to talk. He wasn't sure if she had slept either, but he hoped that she had. Things couldn't go on like this; he needed to find a way to help her. A spell, a therapist, whatever she would need. Very gently he ran his fingers over her back. She was awake, he could tell.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

It took a while before she replied.

"I could eat something."

"What would you like?"

"Anything is fine."

He moved closer and touched her neck.

"How about an omelet? Maybe some toast and fresh fruits?"

"Sure, sounds good."

He leaned towards her and touched her neck softly with his lips.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to find a way to help you, I swear. I'll do whatever I have to do."

She didn't say anything or turn around, but she reached for his hand. He gave it to her, allowing her to pull his arm around her. It took a long while before she finally spoke.

"The party… It's tonight, right?"

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about that, I…"

"I would like to be there," she cut in. "If I may."

"Yes, of course."

He was surprised, but he most certainly wasn't going to deny anything from her.

"I would like to have a new gown," she continued.

That surprised him even more; she had never before asked him to buy her clothes.

"Of course, you'll have as many gowns as you want."

"I only want one. A red one."


	39. Delicate flower

**Chapter 38**

 **Delicate flower**

"Wow," Flynn murmured as Klaus escorted her to the compound balcony.

The whole courtyard was full of people, humans, vampires, witches and werewolves. The music was playing loud, there were decorative lights and candles everywhere, the tables were full of food and the waiters were walking around serving drinks. There even were fire breathers, acrobats, ice sculptures and a huge champagne fountain. Flynn had never seen anything like this, she was nothing but amazed.

"What do you think, love?" Klaus asked. "Not too bad?"

"Are you kidding? This is… Did you arrange all of this?"

"No," he chuckled. "Rebekah and Elijah did most of the work."

"Oh…"

Flynn looked at the dancing crowd and spotted Finn and Sophie. They seemed to be having fun. Rebekah was talking with Marcel and Kol was dancing with some young blonde woman.

"Good evening, brother," Klaus stated.

Flynn turned and saw Elijah, he was handing her and Klaus drinks.

"Nonalcoholic for you," he said smiling.

"Thanks," she murmured, she was too embarrassed to face him after what had happened last night.

"You look lovely," he added politely.

"Thanks."

She was wearing a long ruby red sleeveless chiffon dress that highlighted her breasts and baby bump. Not the kind of dress she would have chosen for herself, but all she cared about was the color. What had happened last night… She could have killed her son. She needed to make this stop, no matter what it would take. If that meant owing some stranger a favor, then she would.

A part of her wanted to tell Klaus everything, but she couldn't take that chance, not before she would have the object. She could only pray that her mysterious "savior" had been telling the truth. Well, right now she had nothing to lose. If she wouldn't have this object after tonight, she would tell Klaus everything.

"I must say that I'm impressed," Klaus said as he looked at the crowd. "Well done, brother."

"Yes," Elijah sighed. "Now if we can just keep them from tearing one another to shreds."

Flynn could see what he meant; some of the vampires were giving the werewolves very unfriendly glares and the werewolves didn't seem to be very fond of the vampires either. The humans were cautious and the witches seemed confident. Flynn noticed Father Kieran and Camille who looked stunning in her short dark green dress and high heels. Once again Flynn felt her insecurity rising as she glanced at her comfortable sandals. She couldn't have even dreamt of wearing high heels.

"Oh, I'm confident that we can," Klaus replied and gently wrapped his arm around Flynn's waist.

"Here's to a spectacularly boring evening."

Flynn forced a smile on her face and raised her glass.

"Sounds good."

Klaus kissed her cheek and gave the DJ a sign to stop the music.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he started, raising his arms in greeting before placing his hands on the railing. "Welcome to our home! I'm glad to see all of you here tonight! And I believe we are all here for one reason. To make this city a good place for all of us. A safe home for our families. Together we can make that happen. We can bring peace back to this city!" He paused and wrapped his arm around Flynn. "I want all of you to have a good time tonight. Eat, drink and enjoy yourselves! Cheers!"

Flynn followed Klaus' example and raised her glass. So did everyone else who had a glass in their hand.

"Cheers!"

"Alright, here was the boring part, now let us continue the party!"

Flynn took Klaus' hand and squeezed it as the music started again. They stayed in the balcony for a while, looking at the crowd. The tension was still there, although there had been no physical conflicts, at least not yet.

"We better go," Flynn said quietly and led Klaus towards the stairs.

"Tell me immediately if…" Klaus started.

"I will."

They walked down the stairs arm in arm and started socializing with the guests. Flynn felt very tense; she kept looking for her savior. He could be here, she wouldn't recognize him if she wouldn't hear him speaking.

"May I have this dance?" Jackson's voice suddenly asked.

Flynn turned to look at him and smiled politely. She had never hosted any kind of party, but right now she needed to try her hardest, if she wanted this city to be a safe place for her son.

"Sure, if you don't mind getting your toes crushed."

"I think I'll survive," he replied and held out his hand.

"Okay, but don't tell me that I didn't warn you."

She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The song that was playing was a slow rock ballad, so he placed his hand on her lower back.

"You look stunning," he said.

"Thank you. I'm glad you guys made it."

"We wouldn't have missed this."

Flynn noticed Oliver flirting with Monique. At least they were getting along.

"I'm curious about something," Jackson continued after a moment of silence.

"What's that?"

"Does Klaus really want peace? Or is this one of his famous tricks?"

"No, it's not," Flynn replied firmly. "He wants a safe home for his son, just like I do."

Jackson looked at her for a moment before replying.

"You really believe that."

"Yes, I do. I trust Klaus."

"Hmm. I'm not so sure if you should."

Flynn pressed her lips together and tried to choose her words carefully.

"I understand why you don't trust him, but I can assure you that he loves his son and he doesn't want him to grow up in a war zone. I don't think that anyone would want that for their children."

"What about you? Does he also love you?"

"I… Yes, he does. And I know that he'll be a good father. I wouldn't be with him if I would doubt that."

Jackson smiled.

"Well, he's one lucky bastard. Pardon my language."

"Oh please, I've heard worse. I spent my 8th birthday in a biker's bar."

Jackson chuckled.

"Sounds interesting."

"It really wasn't, but I got as much peanuts as I could eat."

"That's good."

He gave her a nod after the dance was over.

"Thank you for the dance."

"My pleasure."

She looked for Klaus and saw him dancing with Camille. The nasty jealousy filled her immediately. Of course she knew how ridiculous she was, he was probably just trying to be a polite host, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey, BigMac," Marcel's voice said. He didn't sound rude, more like amused. "Would you care to dance?"

"Sure, why not, as long as you don't try to eat me."

"I'm not suicidal," he replied smiling. "Shall we?"

She gave him her hand and placed the other one on his shoulder.

"Nice party," he stated.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Not as nice as mine, of course, but still tolerable." He paused and glanced at Flynn's bump. "How's junior?"

"He's fine," Flynn replied a bit tensely.

"Good. I want you to know that I might be many things, but I would never harm a child. No need to worry about that."

"Thank you."

They were both quiet for a moment before he continued.

"About the people who took you… I've asked around and I might have few leads. I'll talk to Klaus about them later."

Flynn nodded gratefully.

"I appreciate that. Especially since…"

"Since Klaus took my city?" he finished.

Flynn bit her bottom lip.

"I…"

"Look, I don't have anything against you, I mostly just feel sorry for you."

Flynn frowned.

"Why?"

"Well… Let's just say that I know Klaus much better than you do. I know what he's capable of."

"Are you suggesting that he would hurt me or our son?" Flynn asked coolly.

"No, probably not intentionally," Marcel replied. "But… He does have a nasty habit of breaking everything he touches."

"Well, it's a good thing then that I'm not some delicate flower. Excuse me."

Determinedly she marched straight to Klaus and Camille.

"May I cut in?" she asked smiling.

"Sure," Camille replied and took a step back.

Flynn wrapped her arm possessively around Klaus and placed her hand on his butt.

"What are you doing, love?" he asked smiling.

"Shut up and dance with me," she huffed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She felt safe there in his arms and she hoped that she could stay there for the rest of her life.


	40. Faceless, nameless man

**Chapter 39**

 **Faceless, nameless man**

"Flynn? Flynn? Hello?"

"Huh?"

Flynn had been completely lost in her thoughts before Kol's voice managed to snap her out of it. For a moment she had forgotten that she was dancing with him.

"There you are, darling," he hummed smiling. "Where did you go?"

"I… I'm sorry; I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I'm sure you do," he replied, keeping his tone of voice casual. "You just let me know if you need to rest."

She knew what he meant by that. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating again. Klaus had probably told all his siblings to keep an eye on her tonight and she couldn't really blame him for that. She had tried her best to concentrate on hosting the party, but she had also kept looking for her savior. And, as embarrassing as it was for her to admit it, she had also observed Klaus when he had talked to any woman.

For some ridiculous reason, she felt very possessive of him and she had felt the need to show everyone that he belonged to her. And of course squeezing his butt hadn't been enough; she had also kissed him passionately more than once. Some part of her had wanted to mark him as hers. What was wrong with her, he wasn't an object. She didn't own him.

Hopefully her hormones were causing her ridiculous behavior. They were certainly causing her all kinds of unpleasant feelings right now. She was stressed, nervous, jealous, angry, sad, hungry and horny, all at the same time. She wanted to cry because Klaus didn't pay enough attention to her, she wanted to punch him for talking with other women, she wanted to drag him to the kitchen, remove his pants, throw him onto the table and ride him while eating grilled cheese sandwiches and olives. In other words, she was crazy.

"So, what are you thinking, darling?" Kol asked after a moment of silence.

"What? Nothing. Normal things," she muttered.

He was clearly amused.

"If you say so."

"Shut up," she huffed.

"No, no, don't get me wrong. I think normal is boring."

"I don't," she murmured.

Hopefully she would be normal again before completely losing her mind. Where was that damn man? What if it had all been a lie? No, she refused to give up. He would be here with the object, he had to. The night had been very long and she was tired. At least the guests hadn't killed each other. She had talked with Sophie, Father Kieran, couple of vampires, witches, werewolves… She really was tired.

"Flynn?"

She looked up and saw that Kol seemed concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she murmured. "I think I need to lie down."

He nodded.

"Let's go then."

She frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll walk you to your room," he stated and wrapped his arm around her before she managed to protest. She wanted to snap at him that she could walk to her room all by herself, but obviously she couldn't make a scene. Not to mention Klaus had most likely asked Kol to babysit her since he couldn't do that himself right now. He was in the study, having a conversation with some of the most important guests.

"Fine," she muttered and allowed Kol to lead her inside.

"Sorry, darling," he said. "Nik insisted…"

"Yeah, I figured. But still thanks for your concern."

"Of course," he replied. "You're my brother's…. Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Better that than his old lady."

Kol laughed.

"I can't imagine what you would do to poor Nik if he would dare to call you that."

"Oh please, like you would find me at all intimidating," she huffed.

"Well, I do actually. Any smart man should fear pregnant women and their hormones."

Flynn rolled her eyes.

"Funny. Keep that up and I'll make you rub my giant feet."

Kol pretended to be scared.

"I'll be good, ma'am, I promise."

"You better be," Flynn huffed and playfully shoved him with her elbow.

"Yes, ma'am."

They stopped when they reached the door to her room.

"Listen," she started. "Thanks. Really. You've been a good friend."

He stared at her disbelievingly.

"A good friend?"

"Yeah." She paused and hesitated for a brief moment. "At least I thought that we're friends. If you don't think…"

"I do," he cut in. "The thing is that I don't have many friends. I never felt that I needed any."

"Oh. Well, I'm happy to have you as my friend."

"Hmm." He paused and smirked. "Friends with benefits?"

"No."

"Bath buddies?"

"No."

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm keeping your underwear I stole from the laundry room."

She burst into laughter and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Kol."

Her room was dark, so she turned the lights on before closing the door behind her. First she kicked off her sandals and was about to fell on the bed when she saw it. A small box placed neatly on her nightstand. She swallowed and stared at it for a moment before carefully picking it up. Was this it? Her instincts told her to be careful, slowly she opened the box. It entailed a very old looking bronze necklace. A medallion with symbols carved on it. She stared at it until her phone started to ring. Unknown caller.

"Yes?" she murmured.

" _Hello there,"_ the familiar male voice said. _"I assume you found my gift."_

"You were here, in my room?" she said when the realization suddenly hit her.

" _No, not me personally."_

"Who then?"

" _Someone who I trust. I'm not the enemy, sweetheart; you don't have to be afraid of me."_

"I'm not," Flynn replied firmly. "I want to know who you are and what you want from me."

" _I thought we made that clear already. The necklace I gave you will protect you from all dark magic and in return…"_

"I know, I owe you a favor. What could you possibly want from me, I don't have money or…"

" _I don't do anything without a good reason,"_ he cut in. _"To me, this is business."_

"Business?"

" _Yes, I'm a businessman."_

"Right. You also said that you know my father. How is that possible when even I don't know who he is?"

" _Would you like to know?"_

Flynn was speechless for a moment; she had no idea what to say. It had been years since she had last thought about the fact that she had a father and possibly even siblings. Her father had always been just a faceless, nameless man who she would never know. Did she really want to make her life even more complicated? Besides, this man could be lying.

"I suppose that would cost me," she murmured.

" _Actually no. I'm feeling generous, so I can give you his name if you want."_

"Why would I want that?" she asked, struggling to sound calm.

" _Well, he cared about you."_

"What? I've never met him."

" _No, but he knew that he has a daughter and he regretted for not finding you."_

"He still hasn't," Flynn snapped. "Why would I…"

" _He's dead now,"_ the man cut in. _"As I told you, I owed him one and he asked me to find you and make sure that you're alright. That was his last request."_

Flynn couldn't say anything; she didn't know what to think.

" _Anyhow, enjoy the necklace and have a good night."_

"No, wait…"

" _I'm afraid I have to go now. I'll call you again soon and tell your father's name, if you want to hear it. Think about it."_

Flynn didn't have time to reply when he hung up. She sat on the bed, staring at her phone and the box. It seemed that she had in fact just managed to make her life more complicated.


End file.
